


WhiteHat

by coffeepot418



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha and jeongin are idols but the others arent, Angst, Blackmail, Crimes & Criminals, Getting Together, Hacking, Humor, Idols, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Identity, Social Media, Stalking, Texting, Twitter, chatfic, endgame ot8, if i tag all relationships itll take up too much space so this is what ur getting, lil bit of, not by any of the members tho, whitehat's a fake job board i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeepot418/pseuds/coffeepot418
Summary: WhiteHat is a community of white hat hackers that take up “bounties” posted on job boards. The bounties consist of finding vulnerabilities in systems and sending a report to the developers. Remember, only hack what you’re given permission to hack! No black hats here.lix: he was very supportive actuallylix: almost suspiciously supportivehh: minho suslk: .hh: minho hyung suslk: better.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 199
Kudos: 341





	1. Minho

**Author's Note:**

> hi im doing this for fun because if i do any more cs my head will explode and my long wips are taking too long so. enjoy ig
> 
> idk how naver (and digital privacy in SK in general) works so im basing this off what i know, which is v US focussed,, anyway i didnt bother doing research to fill in the gaps in my knowledge so if anyone knows more than me im sorry lmao
> 
> anyway ive wanted to write minho doing cs things for a while now because wow what a smart boi. not sure if the thing about him doing cs is actually real or someone made it up cos i cant find any videos but idrc lmaooo
> 
> u dont need to kno whats happening in the terminal sections i just added thhem for fun cos i can lol
> 
> kind of a cw: survival show mentions  
> actual cw: ex boyfriend stalks jisung and threatens to blackmail him. Very brief domestic abuse mention.

_Twitter_

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[CB97] It was so nice to see everyone tonight! Love you all!! All of this is only possible because of you!!! 

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] Hyung is so sentimental today… I saw him crying before he ran for the bathroom lololololol

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @3rachahotsauce**

is it expose CB day or?

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @lixielee**

its always expose CB day

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @kkami-stan**

lolllllll

* * *

_WhiteHat_

**_WhiteHat_ ** **is a community of white hat hackers that take up “bounties” posted on job boards. The bounties consist of finding vulnerabilities in systems and sending a report to the developers. Remember, only hack what you’re given permission to hack! No black hats here.**

**Happy hacking!**

**Login**

**Username:** LK

 **Password:** *******************

**welcome back, LK!**

**js wants to send you a message!**

**accept?**

**[yes] no**

**js**

Hi, please hear me out.

This is gonna sound so stupid but my ex keeps trying to hack my computer and get my nudes to blackmail me and I don’t know how to get him to stop besides this. He does cybersecurity stuff for a living and he’s good at it.

**lk**

have you tried deleting the pics lol

**js**

um i dont want to give in??? i like having nudes. i look nice. i dont wanna delete them cos the dick cant get over me

also holy shit you’re the only person who’s responded

**lk**

probably because no one takes jobs that aren’t bounties through this website? 

**js**

does that mean you won’t help me?

**lk**

dude he’s harassing you and stalking you, you could probably report this to the police

**js**

no i cant

i cant go to law enforcement

**lk**

...okay…

whats he done so far

phishing, trojans, proxy hijacking?

**js**

im not gonna pretend to know what those words mean

he somehow got my instagram login

posted all these weird semi-threatening messages about how he could get into my computer if he wanted to

idk maybe im just being paranoid and it isn’t possible but

he’s turned up in the same places as me a few times and its getting a little unnerving

**lk**

did your ex *know* the password?

**js**

no 

i changed it right before i broke up w him

**lk**

hm… 

it rly depends on how determined this guy was. usually id say your ex found the password written down somewhere

**js**

no i changed it and then the guy got in again and then i had changed it like two more times and he got in again

i dont know how hes getting it

**lk**

he could have downloaded a keylogger when you were still together

are you logging in on your phone or your computer

**js**

i was using my phone at first but i switched bc i was worried he hacked it

**lk**

ok so keylogger possible.

ill look into it but you’re gonna need to send me some info

**js**

anything

i read up on this type of thing so here’s a contract/NDA my lawyer drafted, tell me if you want to change wording

www.docusign. kr/781ac8b910fe

**lk**

wording’s fine

signed

**js**

thank you so so much

**lk**

don’t thank me yet.

* * *

_Email_

**from:Lee Felix <leeyb@studio.org>**   
**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:Stop Ignoring Me, Bitch**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

see subject.

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**to:Lee Felix <lixielee@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:thats hyung to you**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

how many times do i have to tell your dumb ass not to email me from your work email

hr’s gonna see you emailing kittycat69 a few too many times and make incorrect assumptions about what you do during work hours

**from:Lee Felix <lixielee@naver.com>**   
**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:Stop Ignoring Me, Bitch-Hyung**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

this is the only email you gave me to contact you with!! and besides, if you’d check your email once in a blue fucking moon you’d notice that i emailed you like two thousand times from this email

at least the other one got you to respond

why cant you get a phone like a normal person

tomorrow. lunch. insomnia cafe. you and me. okay?

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**to:Lee Felix <lixielee@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:RE:Stop Ignoring Me, Bitch-Hyung**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

fine.

i *have* a phone i just dont want you spamming me 24/7

you know you would do it, dont deny 

**from:Lee Felix <lixielee@naver.com>**   
**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:RE:RE:Stop Ignoring Me, Bitch-Hyung**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

you’re so cranky today hyung

* * *

_Terminal._

> ssh 7777:remote:8000 js@remote_serv

**js@remote_serv’s password:**

**Incorrect!**

> ssh 7777:remote:8000 js@remote_serv | cat password_crack.txt

**js@remote_serv’s password:***************

**Welcome to js’s computer!**

> scan active ports

**scanning…………………………**

**scan complete. no suspicious activity detected.**

> tcptrack -i localhost

**loading network activity………….**

**loaded.**

**[...]**

**Client** **State** **Idle** **Speed**

 **192.168.0.0:12345** **ESTABLISHED 1s** **888B/s**

**[...]**

> listen 192.168.0.0:12345

**listening...**

* * *

_KaKaoTalk_

**_[lk, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

Lee Shinwook, bday May 9th, 1968, board of directors at Hanadal Group. Longstanding physical abuse on his kid and wife, medical records should bring up a pattern but a lot of their files are redacted. Possible bribery. 1.7m

 **seungmin transferred:** 1,360,045KRW! **for:** Kim Donghwa

**lk**

one day

one day you will pay me for my work before giving me more to do

**seungmin**

oops

**lk**

smh

yeah sure ill take it

hey felix is making me go to lunch w him tomorrow

**seungmin**

are you trying to get me to act as a buffer again

**lk**

i would Never

**seungmin**

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

**lk**

_(:_」∠)_

**seungmin**

nah but he rly wants to talk to you

dont bail on him please?

**lk**

fine

but because i wouldnt have anyway

not because you asked

**seungmin**

whatever helps you sleep at night, hyung

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**lk**

hey

**hh**

no im not going with you

felix wants to talk to you alone

**lk**

wow its almost like you’re the hacker in this relationship

**hh**

what relationship

**lk**

ಠ_ಠ cold blooded

**hh**

like you?

**lk**

hwang hyunjin

i dont think you’ve eaten enough tissues lately

oh look i have some right here

i’ll come to you

**hh sent their location!**

**hh**

HEY

>:( get out of my phone hyung!!!!!!

**lk**

_(:_」∠)_

**hh**

( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

**lk**

ew

**hh**

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

* * *

_Twitter_

**hh @kkami-stan**

@lixielee i believe in u

**lix @lixielee**

**replying to @kkami-stan**

its not,,,,,,, That bad

**hh @kkami-stan**

**replying to @lixielee**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[spearB] staaaaaaaaaaaaay i miss youu~

**liked by kittycat69, lixielee, and 70k others**

**lix @lixielee**

suddenly my confidence is restored

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @lixielee**

am i supposed to pretend not to notice the convenient timing or

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @kkami-stan**

shut upppppppppp

* * *

_Email_

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**   
**to:Lee Felix <lixielee@naver.com>**   
**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**   
**subject:RE:RE:RE:Stop Ignoring Me, Bitch-Hyung**   
**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

im here

* * *

_Twitter_

**lix @lixielee**

@seungmung @kkami-stan if i die 

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @lixielee**

...if?

**seungmin @seungmung**

**Replying to @lixielee**

i have your will ready

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @seungmung and @lixielee**

i think he’s looking for encouragement 

**seungmin @seungmung**

**Replying to @kkami-stan and @lixielee**

yeah well he kinda came to the wrong place

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @seungmung and @kkami-stan**

i hate you both.

* * *

_KaKaoTalk_

**lk created a group chat!**

**_[hh, lix, lk, seungmin]_ **

**lixielee**

??????? who tf

**lk**

so did everyone know that felix took up a job offer from jype except me

**seungmin**

well i mean can you blame him for keeping it a secret

**lixielee**

oh!!!!!! minho hyung??????? finally giving me your contact info that isn’t an email address????????????

what is this, five years into our friendship and we’re finally at this level

TT

**hh**

minho you’re overreacting already i can feel it

**lixielee changed their name to lix**

**lix**

he was very supportive actually

almost suspiciously supportive

**hh**

minho sus

**lk**

.

**hh**

minho hyung sus

**lk**

better.

**seungmin**

i told them you’d be okay with it.

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

i am not ok with it.

* * *

**_[hh, lix, lk, seungmin]_ **

**hh**

you literally didn’t

**seungmin**

yea u rite

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**seungmin**

you should tell him

**lk**

i did

but i cant stop him, he’s an adult, we both know that

so im supportive.

for now.

**seungmin**

ominous

* * *

**_[hh, lix, lk, seungmin]_ **

**lix**

ur names are boring

change them

**lk**

???????? no????????

**lix changed lk’s name to minnie1!**

**lix changed seungmin’s name to minnie2!**

**minnie1**

if you were literally anyone else,,,,,,,, theyd never find your body

**minnie2**

^^

**lix**

_(:_」∠)_

**hh**

who the hell is they

**minnie2**

jype obviously

**minnie1**

yeah hyunjin

obviously

**minnie1 changed their name to cat!**

**minnie2 changed their name to puppy!**

**puppy**

…

**cat**

…

**cat changed their name to catdad!**

**lix**

LOL

**puppy**

that literally only makes it marginally better

**hh**

well *i* feel left out

**lix changed hh’s name to tol!**

**catdad changed lix’s name to sunshine!**

**catdad**

moving on,

**tol**

my entire personality reduced to this

**catdad**

i said,, moving on,

* * *

_WhiteHat_

**js**

dude i think the new guy and my best friends have like... history

**lk**

?

did you text the wrong person

**js**

lol no that’d be a feat

wrong app and everything

no i just dont have many friends so… im paying you for the hacking thing anyway, arent i? 

**lk**

doesnt rly include chatting

**js**

:(((((( alright sorry to bother

**lk**

no its

its fine

just remember you’re talking to a stranger

next thing you know im asking your fav school subject and mom’s maiden name and then i’ve bypassed your bank account’s security questions

**js**

o.o

is that like a thing

**lk**

ive done that yea lolololol

you’d be surprised how easily people will give up info for a pretty face

**js**

so you’re pretty? Σ（・□・；）

not buying into the pimply nerd in the basement stereotype?

**lk**

lol my friends do the gathering with their faces

i sit in my basement. being a nerd. 

**js**

no pimples tho?

**lk**

i take skincare very seriously

**js**

me too

...

well anyway

i swear they know each other theyre just dancing around everything like

i dont know

i asked but they brushed me off :<<

at least he seems nice…

**lk**

maybe it’s something they’re trying to put in the past

for professionalism’s sake 

**js**

yeah probably

idk

i want to know though!!

**lk**

they’ll probably go to you eventually.

**js**

but i want to know Now :<

* * *

_KaKaoTalk_

**_[lk, seungmin]_ **

**lk**

why is that cute

* * *

_WhiteHat_

**lk**

ask again?

**js**

maybe i will

thanks for listening, hackerman

oh wait shit are you a man

i probably shouldnt assume huh

**lk**

lolol dont worry im a man

**js**

oh cool. me too.

not that you asked or

anything

yeah 

ok bye

**lk**

bye lololol

* * *

_KaKaoTalk_

**_[lk, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

???

**lk**

(>^ω^<)

nothing

**seungmin**

o.o

okay...

* * *

_Twitter_

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] aaaah Stay… sometimes I get worried I’ve embarrassed myself, but then I remember that even if I have, I’ll always have you! <3

**35,938 likes, 8,296 replies, 9,247 retweets**

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @3rachahotsauce**

( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

**hh @kkami-stan**

WHY do i want to FIGHT him so BAD what about this tiny boy makes me want to throw hands???????????

**lixie @lixielee**

**Replying to @kkami-stan**

thirst?

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @lixielee**

[vomit emoji][vomit emoji][vomit emoji]


	2. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there's a Very Big Bad Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise chan has a reason for being like this,,, TT

_ KaKaoTalk _

**js has created a group!**

**_[CB97, changbin, jisung, lixielee]_ **

**jisung**

hyung is your default name in this app rly cb97

lame

**changbin**

what is this

**jisung**

you guys are being weird about each other and i want to know why??? cos clearly there’s some stuff that’s interfering with your professionalism or whatever

and even if it wasnt theres clearly something going on and id like to know what

…

@cb97

@cb97@cb97@cb97@cb97@cb97@cb97

**CB97**

what

...really?

its really none of your business

**changbin**

jisung please drop it

**jisung**

no but it is my business because the tension is literally unbearable right now??? can we please fix this

**CB97**

there’s no “we” about “this”.

**jisung**

,,,,,,,,,hyung we’re literally in a trio together. “this” is affecting that trio. so yes there is a “we”

can we just, like, get coffee all together the four of us? talk it out?

**CB97**

hes just a backup dancer, why does it matter? we won’t be working with him after this run of concerts anyway

i dont need to talk to him

i don’t want to talk to him.

**lixielee**

ouch.

**lixielee has left the chat!**

**CB97**

… how long was he here

**changbin**

did you just not look when you opened katalk? idiot

you know he’s gonna go tell m

**CB97**

fuck off changbin

**jisung added lixielee!**

**jisung**

ok so now we’re getting somewhere.

what the fuck was that chanathan

**lixielee**

bang-ssi clearly thinks himself above talking to me, so i dont see the need for my presence here

**CB97**

lix thats not what i meant

**lixielee changed their name to FElix**

**FElix**

who

**changbin**

jesus 

**FElix**

still not my name

**changbin**

okay.

jisung’s right

(for once)

we cant perform like this

**FElix**

idk about you but i can be fucking professional 

and it’s not like i asked to be delegated to your dance team anyway

if i could choose i would choose to be literally anywhere else 

but if bang-ssi would stop conspicuously ignoring me we wouldn’t have this problem

**CB97**

you shouldn’t have even come back

**FElix**

oh fuck you

**FElix left the chat!**

**jisung added FElix to the chat!**

**jisung**

please stop leaving

**FElix**

im not the one making a big deal about it. im not the one who cant focus for a two hour long dance practice and then runs away right after

**CB97**

we didn’t expect you to be there

**FElix**

tough

* * *

_ WhiteHat _

**js**

remember what i said about the new guy and my friends

yeah its worse than i thought

**lk**

cant be that bad

* * *

_ KaKaoTalk (23 unread messages) _

**_[CB97, changbin, jisung, lixielee]_ **

**CB97**

yeah well at least i didnt rage quit my entire dream at the first sign of failure

**FElix**

that wasn’t me asshole did you really care that little about us that you’re actually getting us confused

and you know he didn’t actually fucking rage quit “at the first sign of failure”

* * *

_ WhiteHat _

**js**

it’s pretty bad.

**lk**

oof

well

here’s a bit of good news

i’ve locked down some of the spyware on your computer, you do have a keylogger, and theres a logic bomb, and possibly something else. i can start getting rid of them but if i do he’ll notice

keylogger basically tells him what keys are pressed, so he can see everything you’ve typed

logic bomb is a virus that activates when some condition is reached

do you want me to see if i can work around it so he thinks he’s getting your data? or is it fine if he notices

if he notices he might double down or send more spyware… im not sure how it got there in the first place, so if theres some vulnerability im missing he might use it

and im not entirely sure what the logic bomb’s condition is. so it might deploy if i try to remove it

**js**

oh boy

um

id like him not to know

**lk**

i can do that.

it’ll increase the price though

and we never agreed on one anyway lolol

**js**

oh!

sorry omg i forgot

what’s your usual rate

or however this works

**lk**

kid you really need to be more careful

did you not do ANY research before contacting me

**js**

im an adult!!!

**lk**

sure you are. i bet you were born in the 2000’s. 

**js**

…

**lk**

aww a baby ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

**js**

and i did do Some research. i did the NDA stuff

i kind of sent the message in a panic

**lk**

well

you got lucky. im nice. 

i’ll call this 10k USD, assuming I can get it done within two weeks.

+500 USD for each hour i spend on it after that.

krw: Toss/Samsung Pay @lk_sdd_3

usd: venmo/paypal @lk_sdd_3

**js**

that’s fine

before or after?

**lk**

i usually get paid after but you’re not a company so there’s no guarantee… 

500 now?

then 9,500 later

**js**

sure

transferred

**lk**

thank you, j_sungshine! 

cute.

**js**

asdifhkjskd

* * *

_ KaKaoTalk (89 unread messages) _

**_[CB97, changbin, jisung, lixielee]_ **

**changbin**

chan dont you dare

**CB97**

im calling pd-nim. i refuse to work with you

**FElix**

wow. 

**jisung**

??????? i left for five minutes??????

**FElix**

sorry jisung. it was never gonna work out.

it was good seeing you, changbin.

**FElix has left the chat!**

**changbin**

you too

… 

ugh.

* * *

_ Twitter _

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[CB97] it’s been a long day… how are you, stay?

**76k likes, 5k retweets, 5k replies**

**lix @lixielee**

ugh.

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

does Your past manifest in a giant blown out of proportion argument out of the blue? because 0/10 don’t recommend

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**Replying to @secret_scb**

rt

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**Replying to @bangkangaroo and @secret_scb**

u kno talking solves like 99% of problems

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**Replying to @sungshine00 and @secret_scb**

tell that to your unfinished draft sitting on my computer with a deadline tomorrow.

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**Replying to @bangkangaroo and @secret_scb**

OOP.

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

??????????????

**changbin**

seriously. drop it.

the chat made it worse.

**jisung**

well You seem fine so im asking you here

what????? the fuck?????????

ive never seen chan like that

**changbin**

………. look its not my business to say. 

felix just

hits his sore spots

brings up bad memories

or bittersweet, i guess. 

we never really talk about the survival show huh

**jisung**

wait was felix on it? with you guys?

chan said he shouldn’t have “come back”

**changbin**

it’s a little bit more than that

but yeah. yeah

like i said.

sore spots.

* * *

**_[jisung, lixielee]_ **

**lixielee**

i appreciate the effort.

chris doesnt want to work with me, that’s fine.

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

he calls him chris??????

i thought chan hates being called chris

**changbin**

…

he just did? just now?

felix i mean. felix called him chris?

**jisung**

why is that important

**changbin**

don’t worry about it

**jisung**

i worry about everything happening right now

for good reason, apparently

* * *

**_[jisung, lixielee]_ **

**jisung**

im sorry it turned out like that… 

i really didn’t know

**lixie**

it’s not your fault

and yeah if they weren’t telling you there’s no way you could have known that would have happened

don’t worry, sungie ^_^

**jisung**

are we still ok then?

twins??

**lixie**

!!! 

yeah!!!!!!

**lixie changed jisung’s nickname to twin#1**

**lixie changed their nickname to twin#2**

**twin#1**

!!!!!!!!!

i love it

**twin#2**

:D

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**chanathan**

binnie he said no

**binnie**

lmao were you really expecting him to do something

**sungshine**

wait did you *actually* call pdnim omg chan what is Wrong with you

**innie**

???????????

**chanathan**

oh shit wrong chat

**sungshine**

lmaoooooooooo 

chan check chat participants list challenge failed x2

**innie**

wait no what happened

**binnie**

dm

**sungshine**

rly tho hyung, other hyung is right

were you rly expecting him to do something

**chanathan**

idk, maybe

**innie**

after a lengthy conversation with binnie hyung ive decided

**sungshine**

maknae on TOP

**innie**

yes, thank you

ive decreed! 

chan hyung you’re a big dumb

thank you for coming to my ted talk

**binnie**

wait no that was not the takeaway 

**chanathan**

ಠ_ಠ

**sungshine**

lmaOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**innie**

i’ve decreed

so it shall be

**chanathan**

i hate it here

**binnie**

no you don’t

**innie**

no you don’t

**sungshine**

no you don’t

**chanathan**

no i don’t

* * *

**To:Han Jisung <hanjs@jype.kr>**

**From:Kim Wooseok <kimws@kimlegal.kr>**

**Subject:RE:RE:RE:HJS v CYH Cyber Evidence**

Mr. Han,

Thank you for the additional files. While I know you’re only building your evidence for now, if you ever do bring the case to court you need to be absolutely careful to only bring legally acquired material. 

The hacker is a good resource for your personal confirmation, but until they manage to salvage hard evidence of physical tampering, I’m sorry to say that it is not worth the effort to come up with a feasible legal excuse.

We will keep in mind that you are utilizing this resource, and if we think of anything specifically to employ the hacker to search for, we will let you know immediately.

We wish you a good week.

Best,

Kim Wooseok | Lawyer

M +XX (XXX) XXX-XXXX

E kimws@kimlegal.kr

A XX SomeStreet Rd

Seoul, South Korea

Kim Legal 


	3. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in w h i ch minho learns about polyamory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the online concert killed me dead thank you i am SCREAMING.
> 
> cw sex mention

_Twitter_

**lix @lixielee**

ugh.

**hh @kkami-stan**

**Replying to @lixielee**

??

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @kkami-stan**

://///////

**seungmin @seungmung**

**Replying to @lixielee**

wasn’t today your first day

**lix @lixielee**

**Replying to @seungmung**

:////////////////////////////////////

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**puppy**

so uh

felix

how’s it going

**sunshine**

dont want to talk about it.

**tol**

cuddles?

**sunshine**

yes pls

**catdad**

can i punch someone for you

leak embarrassing middle school secrets

**tol**

are embarrassing middle school secrets even digitizable

**sunshine**

pretty sure if you leaked anything he’d know it was you.

**catdad**

…

**puppy**

oh boy

**tol**

dammit chan

**catdad**

i WILL walk up to his goddamn dorm and break his nose for you lee yongbok just say the word

hyunjin says you’re crying did he make you cry

i’ll break it in two places

**sunshine**

ill break it my goddamn self

**catdad**

yes baby thats my baby go baby

**tol**

pls stop advocating violence

ur setting a bad example hyung

**catdad**

_(:_」∠)_

**tol**

why do i bother

**puppy**

tbh idk

are you saying you dont want to yell at him tho

**tol**

oh if only

i feel like a kid whose father left to get a lottery ticket from the gas station and never came back and left my other dad to be really angry and sad about it and then one day i suddenly ran into my brother running into our father and then watched in slow motion as our father kicked my bro

**catdad**

what the fuck

**sunshine**

can we get rid of those familial relation names please??? 

**puppy**

yeah i wasnt even mentioned and it makes me squirmy

**catdad**

do you mean squeamish

**puppy**

no i mean squirmy.

**catdad**

okay

**tol**

you guys just cant appreciate abstract storytelling

**catdad**

if hes your dad who walked out then im your other dad

me. as your dad.

me.

**tol**

yeah? 

**catdad**

hyunjin

we’ve had sex

**tol**

oh yeah

hm yeah didnt think that one through

**catdad**

smh

**puppy**

moving on

what did he do?

if you’re ok sharing

**sunshine shared 5 pictures!**

**catdad**

………….

i ship bang chan’s face with my fist

ot fucking p

**sunshine**

:///

i see where hes coming from tho

it makes sense he doesnt want to be reminded

**tol**

felix no

**sunshine**

he threw his phoen across the room hyunjin whatsr you doign

**puppy**

another one lost to the octopus arms

**catdad**

he will be missed

off to plan a murder

**puppy**

u kno im here for when you need it covered up :)

**catdad**

god you’re terrifying

**puppy**

as if you arent

**catdad**

sure but

**puppy**

?

**catdad**

nvm

* * *

_WhiteHat_

**lk**

kinda want one of my best friends to rail me

**js**

ahdbbdjsjdjdk hi???????

**lk**

sorry

**js**

no you’re

good

what a mood i have these two friends that

nvm thsi isnt abt me this is abt you!!!

sorry i just wasnt expecting you to say that

you’ve just been so professional this whole time

**lk**

yeah well ive realized that i also dont have many friends, and the friends i do have would tattle immediately, so here i am

telling you

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**js**

oof

in that vein 

the new guy’s pretty :(((((((((((

but this is korea

and 

wow i just realized that i already kinda came out to you um

**lk**

its chill ive dated a guy

didnt end well lol

guess we have that in common

**js**

oh!! okay

:// im sorry man that sucks

**lk**

meh

id be over it if

nah nvm

what were you saying?

**js**

oh yeah 

the new guy’s pretty and sososo nice and sweet but this is korea so i RLY cant be outed at work and also he has some bad history with my friends :///

**lk**

you probably shouldnt get too attached then

i dont want to sound mean, or anything. i just have sort of dealt with some of that. with my previous relationship. it wasn’t pretty. 

**js**

ugh im sorry that sucks

**lk**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

at least i have my cats

**js**

:0 CATS?? i love cats!!!!!!!!!

**lk**

id send u pics but the site doesnt support it

**js**

...kkt?

**lk**

…

fuck it, sure

send ID?

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**lk added js as a friend!**

**_[lk, js]_ **

**lk sent 3 attachments**

**lk**

thats soonie doongie and dori

**js changed lk’s nickname to CATS!**

**js**

:0 i love them

**CATS!**

:D

**js**

i dont have cats :(((((( but i love them

**CATS!**

cats are the best

my only friend who likes cats doesnt love seeing pictures as much as me :(((((((( he didnt even know i had three??? he thought i had two?????

i Tell all of them when i acquire a new one

how did he not know

**js**

nooooooooo

slander

**CATS!**

its better than my other friend though. he thought i had one

this is why he and i divorced

**js**

lololololol

divorced??

**CATS!**

ah its kind of a 

joke i guess

cos we’re very cat vs dog so our friends like calling us a divorced couple

**js**

ooh 

cat vs dog is an interesting dynamic

**CATS!**

i guess

**js**

one of my friends is a cat person but i think he doesn’t care as much about cats vs dogs and just chose cat to antagonize our mutual dog people friends

**CATS!**

oof

no fake cat lovers here!!

**js**

yes i can see that

**CATS!**

lololololol

* * *

**_[lk, seungmin]_ **

**lk**

i gave my KKTid to a client

**seungmin**

you What

**lk**

its too long to explain

just telling u in case i disappear or get burned

**lk sent 3 images!**

**seungmin**

i

he really won you over with the cats huh

**lk**

what can i say

im easy to please

**seungmin**

no you’re not

**lk**

yeah u right

* * *

_Twitter_

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] It’s a new day! A good day! I’m happy today! How are you???

**I.N. @YangJeonginOfficial**

New song coming soon! Stay tuned ;)

* * *

_KakaoTalk_

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**hh**

OOOOHH IM SCREWED

**lk**

?????????

**hh**

u remember ive been talking with jeongin

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

he ASKED

me OUT

**lk**

oop

**hh**

i just

how do i even

**lk**

can he even do that

doesnt he have a dating ban

**hh**

even if he didnt we wouldnt be able to because we’re both men

but yes. he does.

anyway fuck it ive been Waiting for this im gonna say yes

**lk**

you’re??????? dating??????? seungmin????????

**hh**

ok and?

**lk**

???

**hh**

well im gonna tell him obviously

**lk**

what

**hh**

hyung have you never heard of polyamory

**lk**

what

**hh**

oh boy

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

seungmin have we actually never explained polyamory to hyung

**puppy**

i didnt think it needed to be explained

**sunshine**

does hyung not know what polyamory means?

**catdad**

ಠ_ಠ

**tol**

i told him about innie and he thought i was gonna cheat

**sunshine**

wait what about jeongin

**tol**

he asked me out!!!

**sunshine**

:0

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

you guys are poly?

**tol**

yeah 

**puppy**

we have sort of a closed open relationship. we can bring people in but we have to talk about it first and both be ok with it, and it’s exclusive between them and us

**sunshine**

ooooh! sounds like a cult

**tol**

skfknsakasnd

**sunshine**

that is the Worst looking keysmash ive ever seen

**puppy**

queirzbxeoqzcbmx

**sunshine**

...i stand corrected

**catdad**

ok i did a search

as long as you guys are communicating i guess

and are careful because he’s high profile and probably has saesangs and you really shouldnt be seen with him

**tol**

yeah…

but it’s innie

i dont know

**puppy**

they’ll be careful hyung

**catdad**

i guess i trust you

just keep an eye on them

**sunshine**

ooh spying on jeongjin/hyunin’s dates?? im in

**tol**

no ❤️

**puppy**

no

**sunshine**

:(

**catdad**

shot down

**sunshine**

sigh

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

seriously though please make him be careful

**seungmin**

i will hyung

you know i wouldnt condone something if i thought it was gonna be a big risk

i remember what happened. 

hyunjin remembers what happened.

jeongin probably also remembers what happened

theyll be careful

**lk**

ok

like i said

i trust you

lmk if they need me to loop some security cams

also

utransfer. kr/61ab820fd8c3

**seungmin transferred 1.7M KRW!**

**seungmin**

you’re a godsend

**lk**

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**seungmin**

no.

**lk**

fair

* * *

**_[CATS!, js]_ **

**CATS! changed their name to hackerman**

**hackerman**

hey

serious question

**js**

oh shit

go for it

**hackerman**

what do you know about polyamory

**js**

oh!

i thought you were gonna say you found something weird about me or something

id consider myself poly i guess

i just think there’s too much love to go around to just give it to one person, yknow?

**hackerman**

…

hm

i never thought about it like that

**js**

yeahhh people usually think about it like you’re just excusing cheating

but idk i think as long as there’s open communication between everyone it’s fine

like group chats or whatever

**hackerman**

hmm

okay

thanks

**js**

np

if you ever wanna kno anything specific feel free to ask i guess


	4. jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was nnever meant to be realisitic lajdfklaksdf 
> 
> im trying to do. filler. bc plot stuff needs padding. but its like. not working. anyway idk if i said thihs before but i dont edit this so
> 
> changbin did wear pride shoes once! i forget where

_Twitter_

**100% exploding potential @babyspearb**

GUYS IM aosidjlfiadsf spearb wearing pride shoes????????? hello

**sicker than you @joneofakind**

**replying to @babyspearb**

???????? where?????? source??? help i need to know

**100% exploding potential @babyspearb**

**replying to @joneofakind**

[link] Nike Air VaporMax Plus BETRUE sneakers!!! they were made for pride!!!

**sicker than you @joneofakind**

**replying to @babyspearb**

oh??? my godskjdhflahksdjfhh i love him??????? so much??????????

**100% exploding potential @babyspearb**

**replying to @joneofakind**

ikr T_T

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

i pretend i do not see it

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**replying to @secret_scb**

??

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @bangkangaroo**

nothing

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @secret_scb**

sus

* * *

_KaKaoTalk_

**_[js, lk]_ **

**js**

UM spearb spotted with pride shoes??

stylists queerbaiting OR spearb gay

more at 9

**lk**

lmaoooooooooooo

more than likely it was stylists queerbaiting

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

help i didnt think the fans would notice

**sungshine**

how dare u underestimate stay

* * *

**_[js, lk]_ **

**js**

spearb gay more likely than you’d think

anyway

my friend has the same shoes and i didnt notice until now

do u think straights would wear pride shoes

**lk**

well if ur friend knows he has gay friends then yeah

seems reasonable

**js**

damn

big sad

so you follow 3racha?

**lk**

?

**js**

you didn’t ask who spearb is

**lk**

oh

no

i get bad vibes from cb

**js**

oof

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

chan hyung my lawyer sanctioned online friend says you have bad vibes

**chanathan**

wtf

**binnie**

lawyer sanctioned online friend??

**innie**

ngl hyung has had bad vibes recently. must be the f e l i x thing

**binnie**

spelling out the name doesn’t mean he can’t read it innie

**innie**

you don’t know that for sure

* * *

**_[js,lk]_ **

**js**

anyway 

ive been thinking about asking out the new guy

**lk**

didnt we agree that would be a bad idea

**js**

… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

* * *

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#1**

so uh

are you doing anything friday

**twin#2**

…? 

no?

why

**twin#1**

uhhh

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

OKAY I KNOW YOU’RE GOING THRU A ROUGH PATCH BUT HYUNG

**changbin**

???????

**jisung**

DOES FELIX IS GAY

**changbin**

oh

my god

no

jisung do NOT date him PLEASE

**jisung**

why NOT

**changbin**

um???

1 tension with chan

2 dating ban

3 this is korea and you’re both men

4 Tension With Chan

5 you’re an idol and you’re both men

6 Tension. With (surprise!) Chan.

7 you’re not in the best place with your old relationship

8 Tension With Chan Who You Are In An Idol Group With

**jisung**

ok but i have yet to see One Legitimate Reason for felix and chan to not like each other

and im taking your protests as a yes, btw

**changbin**

Do Not!

* * *

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#1**

date?? with me?? y/n

**twin#2**

what does Your Name have to do with anything

**twin#1**

omg no

*yes or no

**twin#2**

OH

uh

yes or yes

:D

that's a yes

**twin#1**

owo

a fellow intellectual i see

!!

we cann’t really go anywhere cos ill get recognzed and like saesangs and stuff but

**twin#2**

iits ok

jype cafeteria?

**twin#1**

man after my own heart

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

Did

**changbin**

im goiig to strangle you

**jisung**

You Can Try

Id Like It Too Much

im kidding for legal reasons that was a joke

**changbin**

w h y

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

channie hyung im taking your arch nemesis on a date

**chanathan**

i??? dont have an arch nemesis??

**binnie**

jisung you fucking idiot

shut up before you make it even worse

**sungshine**

did i hallucinate the entire felix argument?

* * *

**jeongin created a group!**

**_[changbin, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**jeongin**

ok so

jisung hyung

maybe telling chan hyung you’re going on a date with felix was not the best move

**changbin**

finally some good fucking common sense

**jeongin**

you should’ve just texted him a picture of you two on the date

or! walked by him holding hands

**jisung**

jeongin you little genius

**changbin**

nvm.

innie.

**jeongin**

hey you were the one who said the whole thing is unhealthy. not me

**changbin**

fucks sake

**jeongin**

besides jinnie hyung talks about felix all the time. he seems like a nice dude.

**changbin**

i keep forgetting you’re still in contact with hyunjin… 

**jisung**

who tf is hyunjin

**changbin**

it doesn’t matter. 

just

jisung

you didnt need to tell chan. you really didnt need to tell chan. 

* * *

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#2**

um

chris just privately texted me

(for the first time in several years)

to tell me not to date you

so obviously im going to date you so hard

if you still want to, ofc

**twin#1**

:000

yes ofc

chan hyung will get over it

**twin#2**

i mean

i dont think he will

but if that’s what you believe

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

i cant believe you thought *telling felix not to date me* would work

**chanathan**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i tried.

**innie**

,,,

**binnie**

……….. fucking hopeless. all of you.

**innie**

you’re one to talk lol

**binie**

i hate it here.


	5. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which felix has a date and minho has a few (unrelated) problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye ok disclaimer minho has offscreen asked if his hacking is too overbearing/too much privacy breach and they all say they’re ok with it. thheyd tell him if they werent
> 
> ofc his illegal hacking isnnt consensual or whatever but that’s a whole other ballpark
> 
> hes grey hat here, which means he does both black hat (illegal) and white hat (technically legal/consensual) hhacking
> 
> i should’ve explained thaht earlier but yeah black hat’s teh typical stereotype of hackers whereas white hats tend to do stuff like pen testing & giving a report of any weaknesses they’ve found in a system

_Twitter_

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] Thinking of you, Stay! <3

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

._. this is getting ridiculous

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

someone let me fight him

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

i just need to get it out of my system i promise

**lix retweeted:**

**lix @lixielee**

is this about the gay shoes

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

i pretend i do not see it

**lix retweeted:**

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @lixielee**

HOW DID YOU FIND ME

**lixielee @lixielee**

changbin likes to think he’s slick

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

felix are you on speaking terms with seo

**sunshine**

um

no?

**catdad**

………

**sunshine**

…?

**catdad**

felix. 

i have twitter.

**sunshine**

AHA SO YOU ADMIT IT

wait shit

**catdad**

felix.

**sunshine**

we’re coworkers we have to get along

**tol**

u kno hes right minho hyung

**catdad**

…

if he hurts u 

you’ll tell me?

**sunshine**

oh

are you worried about me???

hyung ಥ_ಥ

**catdad**

ugh

**sunshine**

yeah i’ll tell you

promise.

* * *

_Terminal._

> ssh 5555:remote:8000 seocb@remote_serv

**seocb@remote_serv’s password:**

**Incorrect!**

> ssh 7777:remote:8000 seocb@remote_serv | cat password_crack.txt

**seocb@remote_serv’s password:***************

**Welcome to seocb’s computer!**

> python3 logicbomb.py

**running…**

**log: while toggleAudioOn play She Looks So Perfect by 5sos**

**complete!**

**infiltration successful ( >^ω^<)**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[js, lk]_ **

**lk**

i rub my little hands together and cause chaos

**js**

mood but why

**lk**

my friend is reconnecting with our mutual ex friend

i still dont like him so i pranked him 

illegally

**js**

oh my god

did u hack your ex friend

**lk**

maybe

just a lil fun

wont hurt anyone

* * *

_Twitter_

**Follow scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb ?**

**[yes] no**

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

what the FRESH FUCK is happening

**@secret_scb replied:**

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

hyung is suddenly a 5sos fan

|

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @sungshine00**

i will pay you Big Money to never say that again

|

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @secret_scb**

how much big money

|

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @sungshine00**

one whole won

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**sunshine**

hyung

**catdad**

(:

**sunshine**

hyung did you fucking hack his computer

hyung

hyung respectfully what the fuck

**catdad**

illegal shenanigans are my jam

**puppy**

ayy

**catdad**

ayy

**sunshine**

…

anyway

**tol**

not to take away from hyung hacking changbin's computer and making it play 5sos whenever he tries to play anything else

bc thats honestly quality content

lee know? i only know lee genius

but hey

felix

i heard you have a 

date

**catdad**

a WHAT

**puppy**

???????? why is this the first im hearing of this

**sunshine**

oops

gotta go

**sunshine shared his location!**

**sunshine**

MINHO HYUNG 

**catdad**

(:

**sunshine**

:((((((((

**catdad**

…

**tol**

look you’ve made him sad

**catdad**

……….. ugh

tell us how it goes

**sunshine**

:))

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**sunshine**

oh my goddddddddd

hes so cute

hyunjin why do you always want to fight him i just want to squish his cheeks

his smile ಥ_ಥ

im not ok

**sunshine changed their name to starshine**

**starshine**

like. like freckles right

sungie’s the real sunshine

**catdad**

blasphemy

**tol**

^^

**puppy**

^^

**tol**

felix you’re just giving me more reasons to want to fight him

**catdad**

………… wait r u on a date with j one 

**tol**

yikes

**starshine**

yeah

he doesnt know about

the stuff

so

idk

**puppy**

ngl in that case you should probably tell him

**starshine**

i dont want to air hyung’s dirty laundry

**catdad**

…

**tol**

you can probably skip that bit

**starshine**

yeah……. 

ill think about it

i might chicken out and tell him over text idk

* * *

**_[lixielee, lk]_ **

**lk changed their name to hung**

**hung**

NO

**hung changed their name to hyung**

**hyung changed lixielee’s name to baby**

**baby**

SDIJLFKKS:DKF

I CHOKED

**hyung**

ಠ_ಠ

…

you can always talk to me if u need

or if u want help coming up w what to say

you know that right

**baby**

yeah 

thanks hyung

**hyung**

ok

back to the main chat

**baby**

you’re soft

admit it

**hyung**

no :<

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

hyung is the softest and i lov him

uwu

**puppy**

…

**tol**

sorry felix i dont feel like climbing into the air fryer today

**catdad**

good choice

* * *

**starshine**

we cute

**tol**

………. want fight

**puppy**

i see it

**catdad**

ill allow it. 

for now.

**starshine**

hyung ._.

* * *

**_[js, lk]_ **

**js**

UM is the 

tracking thing

?? 

active

i said he’s turned up in places i am before right

**lk**

yeah you did 

let me

one second

… 

um yes there are an abnormal number of packets going to an unknown server rn

ill try to subtly divert but idt i can without them finding out im here

**js**

ok

please

quickly

**lk**

Is he near you right now

**js**

yeah

**lk**

Why haven’t you filed a restraining order

**js**

i cant

i told you i cant go to law enforcement

**lk**

You do know this is looking progressively more sketchy as time goes on right

**js**

you’re a hacker

you’re the definition of sketchy

**lk**

That’s fair

**js**

shouldnt u be hacking instead of texting me???

**lk**

Text to speech and speech to text

Don’t worry

I’m working on it

**js**

oh

ok

sorry i

**lk**

If you keep sending messages in increments it does break my focus a bit

**js**

sorry

**lk**

It’s OK

* * *

_Terminal_

> python3 netsec.py

**Cookie not found. Terminating…**

**ACK flooding detected. Terminating…**

> tcptrack -i localhost

**loading network activity………….**

**loaded.**

**[...]**

**Client** **State** **Idle** **Speed**

 **192.168.0.0:12345** **ESTABLISHED 1s** **888B/s**

**[...]**

> python3 tcp_hijack.py localport 12345

**working…**

**working………….**

**detecting sequence numbers (32 bits)…**

**detected!**

**impersonating host ( >^ω^<)**

**feed data here: 7755**

> execvp POST 7755 random_loc.data

**POSTing data…**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[js, lk]_ **

**lk**

that should throw him long enough for you to get out

are you gona be ok?

**js**

1 sec running

**lk**

yike

**js**

ok back

yeah one of my friends is w me and he is Strong 

no one would try to physically come at me with him here

**lk**

ok good

is there anything else

**js**

no

thank you 

so so much

is there any like

legally feasible evidence

**lk**

no

but if you’re gathering info for a lawsuit you should take pictures of him following you or smth

or make sure cameras catch you both there enough times that its clear what he’s doing

**js**

idk if we’ll ever get to that stage

but thank you

**lk**

i mean it is, quite literally, what you’re paying me for

but no problem

**js**

technically im paying you to get him out of my computer, not to jump on at a moments’ notice and pull him off my trail

**lk**

i guess

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**seungmin**

there’s a big one building

just so you know

dad might ask me to ask you for help

idk if you want a part in it

it’s

maybe not related to yours but sort of related to yours

i can’t tell you just yet but it’s big and you’re gonna want to have a decision ready

**lk**

seungmin i have *no idea* what you’re telling me

**seungmin**

im trying to say it without saying it

ugh

just

im gonna ask you for something soon.

a big job.

please think it through before you take it or not. 

**lk**

ok

**seungmin**

promise me

**lk**

i promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im procrastinating my ateez fic SO HARD rn
> 
> also idr where i heard the name starshine in reference to felix so if someone knows and wants to lmk that’d be nice 
> 
> i have nothinig against 5sos but that song was my camp counselor's alarm for some summer thing i did a while ago and it still gets stuck in my head annoyingly easily


	6. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which serious discussions are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little sad & serious
> 
> felix n jisung have a conversation
> 
> cw metioned homophobia, mentioned survival show eliminations, mentioned stalking
> 
> also last chapter i forgot to put minho's nickname as hackerman in his and jisung's chat oops ill correct that at some point

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#2**

i had fun yesterday :))) im glad we went for ice cream

if you’re free saturday and want to come over to mine to make dinner together, ive been meaning to try this one recipe

but its chill if you’re busy

yeah i guess 

just let me know

* * *

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#2**

jisung? u and changbin missed practice are you ok

sungie

._. ahh im worried… 

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

chan are you at the studio

**chanathan**

yeah

why?

**binnie**

we’re on our way

**chanathan**

we?

**binnie**

jisung and i

its

ill tell you when we’re there

**chanathan**

???

is this to do with you guys missing practice

**innie**

i feel like im not supposed to be here

**binnie**

yeah it is

and he says he wants to tell you too innie. are you nearby

**innie**

i can be there in 5

**binnie**

k

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

hey

im sending you a log. i dont think any of it is gonna be useful to you but just in case you need it

**js**

thank you

**hackerman**

did you get away?

**js**

yeah

**hackerman**

good

im here if you need anything ok

im glued to my computer most of the time

**js**

thanks

really

i appreciate it

**hackerman**

(>^ω^<)

* * *

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**chanathan**

thank you for telling us jisung

im glad you felt able to trust us

ill talk to manager hyung about excusing your missed practice

**innie**

yeah

thank you sungie hyung

<3

**chanathan**

<3

**sungshine**

<3

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

im here if you need me

felix will be kind about whatever decision he makes

he doesnt have a mean bone in his body

but still. 

if you need me

**jisung**

thanks, hyung

* * *

**_[twin#1, twin#2]_ **

**twin#1**

hey! sorry i got caught up in things

and i should probably tell you about those things before you commit to a second date

**twin#2**

hey

i have some things to tell you too

i can go first?

**twin#1**

sure

**twin#2**

wait really quick 

**twin#2 changed their name felix**

**felix changed twin#1’s name to jisung**

**felix**

um so 

i dont know how much chris and changbin told you about the survival show

**jisung**

stray kids 

right?

**felix**

yeah

it was me, chris, changbin, hyunjin, and minho

i assume you don’t know anything about hyunjin

definitely nothing about minho

**jisung**

jeongin mentioned someone named hyunjin

**felix**

o yea right they’re still talking

so

minho was eliminated first

and he took it well, tbh, because their critiques were valid

and then i was eliminated a couple episodes later and yeah. i could barely speak korean. it slowed me down and i was keeping the others back

and dont say ur sure i didnt because i was. im better now. but. 

hyunjin’s always had anger issues

minho and i could calm him down but he never fully worked thru them. so when minho and i were both gone chris and changbin didnt stand a chance keeping him calm. and he 

well

**jisung**

“rage quit”?

**felix**

chris’s words but yeah. 

so then it was chris and changbin. 

and they’re a great duo but with ⅗ of the original group gone jype just called it a failure and scrapped the stray kids project. 

**jisung**

jeez

**felix**

the company contacted minho afterwards to say that they saw um

i shouldnt be telling you the details but they told him they would’ve kept him if they hadn’t found out he was gay

**jisung**

oh

**felix**

yeah

so

that. 

generally the company was. just. worse. back then. in terms of how they treated us. 

**jisung**

yeah that changed recently didnnt it?

i only auditioned after i saw the results of that lawsuit

**felix**

yeah… 

but that’s not… like if it was just that im sure we’d still be in contact but we’re not and

we weren’t always like this. 

i swear. 

chris and i… we were really close. 

and i cant tell you what the catalyst was that drove the wedge between us but

i Can tell you chris said something behind minho’s back that minho overheard and he tried to apologize but it really hurt minho

a lot

and it hurt me too a little bit 

and i think that was our downfall in the end. we weren’t a group, anymore, by the time minho was eliminated. 

we weren’t friends. 

we barely tolerated each other. 

so that’s why chris is having such a hard time seeing me. 

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

:///////////

**changbin**

?

**jisung**

felix and i are talking

**changbin**

did he not take it well?

**jisung**

i havent taken my turn yet. 

**changbin**

?

wait

oh.

jisung you havent heard the full story

**jisung**

://///////////

chan’s not homophobic is he

**changbin**

what? no!!

**jisung**

because im suddenly very glad i used gender unspecific words to talk about the ex

tho that doesnt matter does it bc i told him about felix

fuck is that why he was so

**changbin**

he’s not 

**jisung**

it’s really sounding

**changbin**

what did felix tell you

**jisung sent 5 pictures!**

**changbin**

oh

i didnt know that

i mean of course i didnt, at that point we werent talking, but i really didnt know that they told minho that

chan’s not homophobic i swear to god

jisung i told chan about my ex boyfriend 

i talk to him about guys all the time

hes never said a single negative thing

he knew about me well before the survival show if he was gonna get someone booted for being gay it would’ve been me

**jisung**

oh

**changbin**

yeah, oh

what minho heard

it was a misunderstanding. and i know that he was hurt and i get that because if i were in his shoes i would’ve been hurt too but chan cried himself to sleep for MONTHS after that 

and it was the most sleep ive ever seen him get

minho heard something out of context that sounded REALLY really bad but it wasnt. chan wouldn’t hurt a fly you KNOW that

* * *

**_[felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

jisung?

**jisung**

sorry 

processing

<3 <3 <3

**felix**

im not telling you to hate him

i know he’s

chris is the sweetest person in the world

:////////

but i just wanted you to know. because you asked me out but you seemed to think he’d come around and i just dont think he will

**jisung**

maybe

you never know

but yeah. thanks for telling me

idt i ever would’ve heard without you lol

**felix**

sorry to be so negative

**jisung**

well i mean

my thing is negative too

**felix**

:////////

**jisung**

i… went to school in malaysia for a while right

i had a boyfriend there

he was so so sweet

but then i just… we didn’t fit anymore, and i was going back to korea, and potentially staying if i got accepted anywhere yknow? 

he didnt take the breakup well and he followed me back

idk what he did to convince his parents but he has a relatively stable income from freelance jobs in software. and we were seniors when i left so maybe he just decided to do college here. he followed me back and started stalking me and would show up wherever i was 

he hasnt managed to get me alone yet. but hes tried. and i cant fucking press charges or anything because we’re both men and jype would drop me like a hot potato the minute That lawsuit hit the press 

and 3racha is my everything i Cant lose it

ive wanted to make music for so long

://///////

he found me again today. thats why i missed practice.

**felix**

holy shit

can i

i know we havent really known each other long but do you want cuddles

**jisung**

……………..maybe

**felix**

send location?

**jisung shared their location!**

**jisung**

i still want to date you

if you still want to date me

**felix**

yeah ofc

one more thing tho

**jisung**

oh no

**felix**

im poly

does that bother you

**jisung**

o thank god i was kind of worried u were gonna confess to murder

me 2 im poly 2

**felix**

:00000000

**jisung**

non exclusive for now then?

**felix**

yeah

keep each other updated tho?

**jisung**

ofc

now get over here and hug me bitch

**felix**

!!

omw

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

update

shoes friend gay

likelihood of spearb gay just skyrocketed

**hackerman**

bc they have the same shoes? lmao

**js**

yeah

obviously

also i told some of my friends about the whole stalking thing today

it felt nice to get that out

**hackerman**

that’s good

im glad :)

**js**

ugh i wish i could send u pics of my face bc me and 

i need a better name than ‘the new guy’

whatever we look good together 

but

**hackerman**

but anonymity. i get it. it was in ur contract remember lol

i cant look at your personal files or pictures and if i see anything related to your identity i immediately wipe my memory men in black style

**js**

LMAO

* * *

_ Twitter _

**lix @lixielee**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @lixielee**

?????????????????????

**lix @lixielee**

**replying to @secret_scb**

hes so uwu

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @lixielee and @secret_scb**

OWO? <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**lix @lixielee**

**replying to @sungshine00 and @secret_scb**

uwu <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @lixielee and @sungshine00**

right in front of my salad???

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[chanathan, binnie, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

wait can we go back to binnie hyung becoming a 5sos fan

**binnie**

NO.

**chanathan**

idk i think its funny

**binnie**

innie help

**innie**

LMAO hyung where are you ill give you a hug

**binnie**

TRAITOR

**sungshine**

???

**binnie**

HE CAME UP TO ME AND HUGGED ME AND THEN PLAYED THE SONG BEHIND MY BACK

AND THEN RAN

**sungshine**

LOL innie high five

**innie**

ayy

**chanathan**

lmao

binnie who’s ur 5sos-sunbaenim bias

**binnie**

i want the earth to Swallow me Whole

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

…?

**jisung**

oh!

oh  yeah

no i 

felix said a little more and it makes a little more sense

idk

you’re right tho. he wouldnt hurt a fly

**changbin**

he blames himself for stray kids

says he failed us, when he even talks about it

i dont think he could take any more of 

it’d crush him if you 

**jisung**

i wont leave

i love you guys

you know that

nothing could make me leave 3racha

well. maybe homophobia. but like

**changbin**

yeah

i get it.

we love you too. <3

**jisung**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to do a <3 in the tags but it wouldnt let me and i KNOW it doesnnt allow special characters to prevent cross site scripting attacks but STILL. let me give hearts!!! want give hearts


	7. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which uhhh stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the members are bad people in this, but there are false accusations in here so just keep that in mind with the cw
> 
> cw: domestic abuse mention

_Twitter_

**lix @lixielee**

heart eyes

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

**replying to @lixielee**

?

**lix @lixielee**

**replying to @kkami-stan**

nothin

**I.N. @YangJeonginOfficial**

New single dropping DD/MM!

I’m excited! Are you?

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

**replying to @YangJeonginOfficial**

ALWAYS.

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[lk, sm]_ **

**sm**

hyunjin just keeps talking about jeongin

all the time

lmao

**lk**

is that 

a bad thing?

**sm**

nono its cute

i just kind of want to meet him now

jinnie speaks so highly of him

but hes still friends with bang isn’t he

**lk**

yeah 

but dont worry about that

innie’s a good kid and he knows about the tension

he wouldnt create any awkward situations

if u want to meet him u should

**sm**

if you’re sure

**lk**

felix is friends with changbin now if i really had an issue with things i wouldve already told him and you wouldve heard about it

**sm**

fair

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

gasp

throuple date?

**starshine**

wait

oh.

**tol**

?

**starshine**

i just was gonna say why is jeongin allowed to go out and jisung isnt but

i answered my own question

**puppy**

jisung?

**starshine**

j.one

**tol**

wait

hes not allowed to go out???

**starshine**

no he is

he just has a really bad uh

saesang issue

**tol**

oh :((((((((((

people suck

**starshine**

they really fucking do

anyway sorry

throuple??

**tol**

seungminnie wanted to meet jeonginnie! so throuple date

gasp wait felix you never met him either did you

**starshine**

nop

joined jpye and was immediately recruited into The Thing In The Separate Dorm remember

**tol**

yeah

**catdad**

you can call it by its name,,,

**starshine**

didnt want to upset you hyung ://

**catdad**

its fine

* * *

_Twitter_

**@secret_scb replied:**

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

hhh i dont want to

|

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @bangkangaroo**

do it coward

|

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @sungshine00 and @bangkangaroo**

ignore sungie. it’ll be fine.

|

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @secret_scb and @bangkangaroo**

wait is this like a serious thing

why do neither of you tell me anything

|

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

**replying to @sungshine00 and @bangkangaroo**

dont worry about it

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

is bang chan’s secret twitter name really bangkangaroo

really

????????

**tol**

to be fair to him no one knows his actual name

changbin’s is stupid

people definitely think he’s chan

**starshine**

ill tell him you said that <3 

**tol**

do not <3

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

ALDFSLKDFJ:L

why do my friends tell me NOTHING

**hackerman**

deja vu but go on

**js**

ok so 

lets call ‘new guy’ f for new friend

i have two best friends s and b. theyre the ones with history with f. and s is less weird about him but f told me a lot of what happened between them and b is gonna be weird forever probably but

b went and??? talked to f??????

it wasnt a very productive convo from what i heard but 

he went and apologized i think

for being a dick in the beginning

and i dont know if f will forgive him but at least he acknowledges that he was a dick? 

and they talked about other things and theyre still not friends but its better

* * *

**_[lk, sm]_ **

**lk**

might be going insane

**sm**

?

**lk**

either this is the worlds worst coincidence or

ill tell you if i get more concrete evidence

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

wow

very mature of b

**js**

i know

hes usually p mature but f just makes him not be

or maybe the situation makes him not be

s told me some stuff f didnt know and i wonder if he told him

cos s said like

**hackerman**

hey

personal info remember

**js**

oh

right

sorry

**hackerman**

dont apologize

its fine

just want to make sure youre protecting yourself

**js**

thanks

thats kind of sweet

* * *

**_[lk, sm]_ **

**lk**

why did i do that?

he was about to tell me about

but i guess i dont know if it’s really him

but if it is him it wouldve felt bad to not hear it directly from

ugh

**sm**

<3

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

chris apologized

* * *

**_[lk, sm]_ **

**lk**

… 

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

oh?

**starshine**

yeah he

i dont know.

**tol**

you know you dont have to accept it right

he hurt you too

**starshine**

i know.

* * *

**_[lixie, lk]_ **

**lixie**

hey look at my text logs w changbin

from yesterday

it makes chris' apology... idk

**lk**

?

**lixie**

just

please

* * *

_Terminal_

> gcc shortcut_lyb.c

**running shortcut…**

**listening on port 5555**

> GET contacts 5555 lyb_contacts.txt

**GETing contacts…**

> vim lyb_contacts.txt

> GET chatlog BY id=3a98de69c 5555 lybscb_chatlog.txt

> cat lybscb_chatlog.txt

**[...]**

**lyb**

i get it

i forgive you

**scb**

<3

ive missed you

all of you really

**lyb**

://

**scb**

i know

but

i know this is maybe too soon but

you should know that chan was legitimately

**lyb**

i dont really want to hear it

**scb**

can i just say one thing about it

**lyb**

…

fine

**scb**

minho heard what he did entirely out of context

**lyb**

how the fuck could THAT be taken out of context

**scb**

i know it looks bad but

**lyb**

changbin 

**scb**

sorry

i

yeah. im sorry. theres more to it though and i just want us all to be okay again i promise i wouldnt fuck either of you over about this

**lyb**

i think we’re done here

**scb**

okay

**lyb**

okay.

**[...]**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[lix, lk]_ **

**lk**

…

wtf

**lix**

yeah i know

:////////////

it was going so well before that

but idk maybe

maybe i should listen to chris

maybe i should hear him out

i wont do that without telling you 

or asking you rather

but.

**lk**

… 

maybe.

* * *

**_[lk, sm]_ **

**sm**

okay

**lk**

?

**sm**

you know when i said to think carefully

**lk**

yeah

**sm**

Han Jisung, bday Sept 9, 2000, rapper/producer at JYPE under the name J.One as one third of rap trio 3racha. Allegations of domestic abuse against ex girlfriend. School records in Malaysia at XX Intl School might prove fruitful. 3.2M, possible additional payout upon results of suit. 

**lk**

holy shit

**sm**

i cant tell you what to do

but remember what i said

think about it carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this. got away from me. i promise the nnext chapter's lighthearted


	8. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which another dating v (not triangle, to jisung's disappointment) is established

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it developing too fast? who knows not me writing this is a fever dream goodnight <3

_Twitter_

**I.N. @YangJeonginOfficial**

New single dropping DD/MM!

I’m excited! Are you?

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @YangJeonginOfficial**

OH HELL YEAAAHHHH

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**replying to @sungshine00**

its a little bit sad

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

**replying to @bangkangaroo**

owo oh no

is this what you’ve been working on???

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**replying to @sungshine00**

yeah… 

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**innie**

proud to announce i have TWO boyfriends now

**sungshine**

wait

since when have you had one??

**innie**

since like two days ago keep up jisung hyung

**binnie**

yeah jisung keep up

**chanathan**

:00

innie

my child

growing up so fast

**innie**

ew dont call me your child

**chanathan**

who i raised from birth

birthed from my own loins

**innie**

hyuuuuuuuung

**chanathan**

scoring men left and right

**innie**

LKSDJFLS HYUNG

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

raises eyebrow

**jisung**

ok yes it was stupid to think he was homophobic i admit it

**changbin**

thank you

* * *

**_[felix, jisung]_ **

**felix changed their name to soulmate#2!**

**soulmate#2 changed jisung’s name to soulmate#1!**

**soulmate#2**

ok so changbin and i have been on good terms right

**soulmate#1**

omg the names

love

yes you have

did you argue?????

pls dont tell me you argued

**soulmate#2**

nono

but hyunjin said jeongin said something weird abt changbin

**soulmate#1**

asldjf is this middle school

**soulmate#2**

i k n o w okay but

has he been

idk

acting weird?

**soulmate#1**

uhhh no? but i havent rly been paying much attention, im still… shaken

**soulmate#2**

:/// <3 <3 

**soulmate#1**

<3

i can ask?

**soulmate#2**

that might make it worse

if jeongin’s right

**soulmate#1**

i could ask innie

**soulmate#2**

...maybe

* * *

**_[devil child, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

felix said hyunjin said you said something about changbin and now felix feels weird abt it

care to share

**devil child**

dammit hyunjin that was Private

um

no i dont care to share

**jisung**

ill go ask changbin then

**devil child**

DO NOT.

**jisung**

???

**devil child**

look it doesnt matter ok

did hyunjin tell felix What i said or just that i said something

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

um do you know what it is or just that theres something

**soulmate#2**

i know what it is

* * *

**_[devil child, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

he knows what it is

**devil child**

ffs im never telling hyunjin anything ever again

fuck

**jisung**

if its rly that bad i wont press but felix seemed really worried

**devil child**

fuck

its not my secret to tell

i shouldnt have told hyunjin but he DEFINITELY should not have told felix

shit

i dont even know how to approach this especially because you two are a thing now

**jisung**

…………

**devil child**

wait no

**jisung**

does changbin have a thing for felix

**devil child**

fuck

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

changbin has a thing for you?

**soulmate#2**

is that what jeongin said?

**soulmate#1**

not exactly?

but he said smth that implied it and i guessed that and he stopped responding

**soulmate#2**

:////

thats what hyunjin said

its not like he’s had time to develop feelings recently we only just started talking again

**soulmate#1**

but you guys were really close for that year before/during the survival show weren’t you? 

**soulmate#2**

yeah……. 

but he

it wouldnt make sense

**soulmate#1**

why?

* * *

**_[changbin, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**jeongin**

so i fucked up and now they know @binnie

im really sorry. i really didnt mean for this to happen i just mentioned how i was worried abt u to hyunjin but hyunjin told felix and felix told jisung.

**changbin**

what the fuck

**jisung**

um yeah

middle school gossip chain

so

**changbin**

im going for a walk

**jisung**

hyung its ok

**changbin**

no

shut up

neither of you talk to me please

jisung sit your ass back down

do not follow me 

**jisung**

://

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#2**

uh i was passing your hall and changbin just did a full 180 when he saw me

and then fucking ran

**soulmate#1**

yikes

um

**soulmate#1 sent 1 picture!**

**soulmate#1**

this happened

**soulmate#2**

oh

* * *

**lixielee created a chat!**

**_[changbin, jisung, lixielee]_ **

**lixielee changed their name to felix!**

**felix**

ok so

**changbin left the chat!**

**felix added changbin to the chat!**

**felix**

nope sit down and listen hyung

**changbin**

no

**changbin left the chat!**

**felix added changbin to the chat!**

**felix**

i get that you didnt want this to get out but it did and you cant ignore us now that we know

hyung

you know i wont judge you for anything

**changbin**

no but thsi is

its stupid and its shitty of me to even be

you two are together and i respect that

**jisung**

its not like ur trying to break us apart hyung u cant help how u feel

and we’re not exclusive

like

other feelings complications aside, felix and i agreed we can still see other people

we’re both poly

**felix**

yeah

**changbin**

...oh

it doesnt matter though even if you can date other people its not like you like me that way

**felix**

do you really like me hyung

**changbin**

…

yeah

**felix**

for how long

**changbin**

i just laughed so hard

since i fucking met you

fuck

**felix**

me too

**changbin**

…?

**felix**

when i met you

you were just

u were the scary one remember 

people were always scared of you

but you were so soft!! and nice and kind and even tho i sort of sucked at everything at first you were so patient and you helped me work on myself and my skills

but when i first met you and you just

i felt like i was meeting an idol lolol

you were so cool 

are, still

made my heart go ba-dum

did u not notice me following u around with hearts in my eyes for legit two months bc

**changbin**

i

fuck i hate this

im crying in a closet right now 

thats so fucking ironic

**felix**

where are you?

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

my maybe-boyfriend(f) is having a love confession session with one of my best friends (s) and i feel like a third wheel

**hackerman**

lololol

jealousy?

**js**

nah

its cute tho

im a little worried f will just straight up leave me for s but idt he’d do that

ill talk to him when they’re done crying in a closet together

literally a closet

s thought it was funny

**hackerman**

oof

**js**

im a little bit

like i like both of them but they’ve known each other for longer and they like each other a lot

so

idk

worried.

but itll be fine

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

so why wouldnt it make sense

**soulmate#2**

idk if i can say

its related to the um

chris drama

what he said

basically, the bro code. or whatever.

**soulmate#1**

oh

* * *

_**[devil child, jisung]** _

**jisung**

remind me to ask you about the bro code

**devil child**

????????

* * *

 **_[hackerman, js]_ ** ****

**hackerman**

you’re not jealous at all tho?

**js**

nah

f and i are both poly

we agreed to be non exclusive

he can date who he wants

**hackerman**

and it doesnt bother you?

**js**

no? 

whats with all the questions lol

**hackerman**

oh

um

**js**

?

**hackerman**

still wrapping my head around the poly thing

**js**

oh

well i just need to talk to them when theyre done, it’s the waiting thats killing me

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

so

**jisung**

u two together now?

**felix**

yeah

but i still wanna date you!!

if ur ok with it

**jisung**

yeah ofc

<3 <3

**felix**

<3 

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

wait shit 

am i allowed to be jealous of my boyfriend

because i want to date his other boyfriend

i wish this was a triangle not a v

i just want to date all my friends is that too much to ask

:<

**hackerman**

lmao good luck with that

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#2**

youre not like …?

you look a little sad

you can join the cuddles you know

its a little weird to be watching the movie cuddled withh one boyfriend as the other pouts in the corner

**soulmate#1**

wont changbin hyung think its weird

we’re cuddly but this is like

date

cuddles

**soulmate#2**

he wont mind

**soulmate#1**

how do you Know tho

**soulmate#2**

i asked lol

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

i can see you texting lix

just come over here

its not weird

just no homo bro hugging 

**jisung**

hyung respectfully if you say no homo bro again i will punt you out the window

and i really dont want to break felix’s windows

* * *

**_[hackerman, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

UGH.

* * *

_**[devil child, jisung]** _

**devil child**

um

bro code?

**jisung**

oh yeah

you knew the other guy who was in the stray kids show right

**devil child**

minho hyung? yeah why

**jisung**

were he and felix dating?

**devil child**

LMAOOO what no???

**jisung**

felix said something about the bro code when i asked why it didnt make sense why changbin has liked him for so long

**devil child**

well

he definitely wasn't dating felix i can tell you that

minho was dating chan

**jisung**

WHAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan hasnt been in this much so far :(((((((((((((((( big sad


	9. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw a little bit NSFW discussed, mostly just joking abt stuff but also someone walked in on someone
> 
> this chapter is skippable if you dont wanna see it, the only important thing is felix telling the other three he’s dating binsung and something else was hinted at but its easy to miss i think
> 
> considered changing to E but imo E is like. explicit descriptions. sexting. sexual acts. and this is just talking abt it. so yeah

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

IM AT THE PIZZA HUT

(dating jisung)

IM AT THE TACO BELL

(dating changbin)

IM AT THE COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BELL

(dating both at once)

**tol**

!!! :00

**puppy**

wow amazing

**catdad**

lmao

congrats

**puppy**

i, too

am at the pizza hut

(dating hyunjin)

am at the taco bell

(dating jeongin)

am at the combination pizza hut and taco bell

(dating both!)

**starshine**

amazing

we stan polyamory

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

innie says he misses you hyung

**catdad**

aw

my favorite victim returns

**starshine**

lmao what

**tol**

oh yeah you wouldnt know lix

minho hyung was teaching innie how to be a mini him

truly terrifying

**puppy**

oh boy

**catdad**

id ask you to give him my kktid but i dont need him giving it to his friends

**tol**

he wouldnt do that

**catdad**

i know

can never be too careful tho

* * *

_Twitter_

**Hyunjin @kkami-stan**

AODJFKLSDFL:SJ>F SOMEONE GET ME BRAIN BLEACH

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

SORRY

**tol**

FELIX OH M YG OFD

**puppy**

???

**catdad**

????????

**tol**

IM FUCKING HWEEZINGN

**starshine**

shu t up shsut up

oh ngy do 

**tol**

NOT THE KITCHEN YOU LITTLE SHIT

**starshine**

I KNOW IM SORRY 

**catdad**

listen im this close to accessing your phones audio files

**tol**

NOONONONONO DO N O T

**starshine**

i mean absolutely do IF you want to know 

what changbin 

sounds like 

when hes

**tol**

i hate you so much

**puppy**

lmao did you walk in on them fucking

**tol**

its MY APARTMENT TOO

they were DEFILING OUR KITCHEN

**starshine**

ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER USE AYTHIG BUT THE MICROWAVE

**tol**

THATS NNOT THE POINT

**catdad**

wow sounds good ;;;;)))))

**starshine**

JHKSDLF HYUNG I DIDNT MEAN IT

**catdad**

im kidding i didnt do it

too much of a privacy breach

**tol**

seungmin minho can i come over

i am. Losing It.

**catdad**

lol

he’s at work

but ill always welcome you with open air fryer

(:

**tol**

Dont Like That

**catdad**

no but you’re welcome to come over you know that

lol i guess you’ll be here more often now… ;;;))))

**tol**

Do Not Remind Me

**starshine**

you SAY that but you’re protesting awful much for someone who had to cover his crotch as he ran

**tol**

SLDJKF

**catdad**

i

**puppy**

oh my god

**tol**

Goodbye I Am Leaving Now

@minho hyung Im On My Way

**catdad**

you could say

**tol**

no

**catdad**

that you’re coming

**tol**

please

release me from this mortal coil

**starshine**

haha release

**tol**

no <3

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

really tho i am sorry

ill make sure to text you next time

or move to my bedroom

**tol**

its all good 

<3

**starshine**

<3 

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**hh**

ill be fifteen

**lk**

mmk

that you?

**hh**

yeah

**lk**

LMAO

**hh**

SHUT UP

**lk**

FELIX WASNT KIDDIG

DID YOU WALK HERE LIKE THAT

**hh**

JUST LET ME IN

**lk**

you know where the shower is

**hh**

asdksafdk;asl

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

hyunjin walked fifteen minutes to our apartment hard

**puppy**

why isnt he yelling abt u saying that

**catdad**

hes in the shower ;;;;;;))))))))

**puppy**

no winky face

My boyfriend

**starshine**

LMAO OOF

sorry hyunjin

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

minho hyung

mark your days

**catdad**

are you forgetting who you’re talking to tissue boy

**tol**

sorry minho hyung i didnt mean it

**catdad**

((((((:

**starshine**

i feel vaguely threatened and that wasnt even directed at me

**puppy**

^^

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**hh**

:(((((((((((((( i dont have anyone else to talk to about this because my only friends are my boyfriends and felix

**lk**

wow am i a last resort

**hh**

well no but you’re new to polyamory

**lk**

ah

is this about your Problem

**hh**

adsfjk

yes

okay

**lk**

its not unnatural to be aroused by people doing sexual things you know that right

like thats what porn is

**hh**

h y u n g

yes i kn ow but

it’s felix :(((((((((((((

everyone has a crush on felix

**lk**

true

**hh**

i just

:((((((((((((

is it greedy? i have two boyfriends and i want more

**lk**

i dont think so

i mean i didnt get it at first

and i still dont think i entirely do

but someone described it to me like

you have all this love, so its too much to restrict to one person

so 

**hh**

:00

awww

hyung wait thats so sweet

<3 

wait you have friends that arent me seungmin and lix??

**lk**

…

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

guys minho has friends that arent us???

**catdad**

…

**puppy**

lol is this your catboy client

**catdad**

hes not

hes not a catboy

**puppy**

thats what he wants you to think

**catdad**

i

you dont even know him

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**seungmin**

did you confirm the thing you thought was the worlds worst coincidence or

**lk**

oh

mm

i did

but i dont think ill tell you

**seungmin**

,,, alright then

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**hh**

oh shit wait

sorry i forgot

**lk**

?

oh.

its fine honestly 

thats not even where my mind went

**hh**

oh

well doubly sorry for bringing it up then

**lk**

cant be helped

**hh**

://///////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to do my cybersec homework but i just want to write (: this is Fine
> 
> i took one look at the docs and blue screened


	10. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which drama unfolds a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i forget if i named the ex boyfriend so uhhhhhhh yeah i gave him a name here ill check over if i missed that at some point
> 
> also disclaimer none of the jype staff referenced are based on real jype staff, the ceo mentioned is not based on the real ceos past or present, i dont want to insinuate bad things about those people it’s just how the story’s working rn and i didnt want to make up a fictional company
> 
> cw kind of threatening messages...? unnamed but someone is very distressed and its probably a panic attack. mentioned accidental outing cos jisung didnt know about chan before jeongin told him (but none of them care that much abt it). homophobia (i guess implied?) from the company, and again im not intending to comment on any real jype employees
> 
> (also i just google for images,,, idk where theyre from,,, the ones so far have been selcas they post themselves but i think this one's a screenshot from a video lol)

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

so was anyone gonna tell me chan hyung dated your former bandmate or was i supposed to find out from asking innie if your former bandmate had a thing for felix on my own

**changbin**

that statement is somehow simultaneously abundantly clear and near indecipherable

wait

**jisung**

so chan gay

**changbin**

wait

**jisung**

no wonder you were so adamant he isnt homophobiic

**changbin**

i

wait

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

innie told jisung about minho

**chanathan**

what.

**innie**

i did NOT

i told him you dated because i thought he knew!!!

i didnt tell him About minho

**binnie**

innie cant be trusted with secrets apparently

**innie**

:(((((( sorry hyungs

i really thought he knew though

**sungshine**

its?? fine??

i mean unintentional outing aside it seems like theres more going on here

why is this such a big deal

**binnie**

its a big deal.

**chanathan**

look please dont bring it up with felix at least.

**sungshine**

uhhhhhhhhh

**chanathan**

,,,,,,,, you already did.

**sungshine**

uh

well i mean not about that specifically

he did tell me things tho

**binnie**

sung sent me screenshots 

all felix said was that minho overheard you say something and got hurt.

**chanathan**

:////////////////

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

this is so

SO complicated

why do my friends have this much drama

**hackerman**

?

**js**

i probably shouldnt be talking about it

but fuck i wish i could just scream about it to someone but 

everyone i know but you is involved

and you said keep secrets secret so.

**hackerman**

probably for the best you dont tell me

**js**

yeah

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**chanathan**

look it doesnt matter

its in the past

and even if felix is here that doest mean minho and i are ever going to see each other again

so

it doesnt matter

**binnie**

i mean

well

kinda matters

but

**sungshine**

wait 

sort of unrelated

i just realized i can ask here

innie didnt know what i was talking about but basically

wait hyung does hyung know about

**binnie**

………….no

**chanathan**

what?

**binnie**

dont say it

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

are you just never gonna tell him

**changbin**

i dont know

but thats something for me to deal with

**jisung**

………………. cos you’re breaking the bro code..???

**changbin**

...

did felix say that

**jisung**

yeah

**changbin**

**,,,** i wish he would LISTEN to me

**jisung**

is it bad???????

**changbin**

no its not

it doesnt affect anything now

its just

he was being sarcastic about something

it doesnt matter

**jisung**

i wish people would stop telling me that

* * *

_ Email _

**To:Han Jisung <hanjs@jype.kr>**

**From:Kim Wooseok <kimws@kimlegal.kr>**

**Subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:HJS v CYH Cyber Evidence**

Mr. Han,

The log is helpful. We will comb through it at our earliest convenience. 

It’s worth noting that we have caught wind of a case being built against you by a rival firm. It’s unclear if Choi Yoonhyuk is involved, but we will keep you updated as more information comes in. It’s also unclear what, exactly, they are accusing you of. 

As your biggest concern with your own lawsuit was the publicity, we assume you want to keep that case out of the spotlight to the best of our abilities, and we will endeavor to negotiate if at all possible. The firm is of good reputation and in all likelihood they will be willing to keep quiet for a price. 

We wish you a good week.

Best,

Kim Wooseok | Lawyer

M +XX (XXX) XXX-XXXX

E kimws@kimlegal.kr

A XX SomeStreet Rd

Seoul, South Korea

Kim Legal

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

im sorry for snapping

**jisung**

you didnt snap

**changbin**

you flinched

**jisung**

yeah im just

im too sensitive sometimes

**changbin**

thats not

no

i shouldnt have yelled

**jisung**

i was bugging you

have been bugging you 

about felix and chan

which is none of my business

**changbin**

can you please stop trying to wave it away you stubborn squirrel im trying to apologize

**jisung**

owo

**changbin**

ill take you out to that ny style cheesecake place after we finish up tonight

ok?

hyung’s treat

**jisung**

………… do aegyo and ill consider it

**changbin**

…………………...

brat

come here

**jisung**

noasldjfk

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

changbin hyung’s lyrics are superior

**binnie**

aww thank you least favorite dongsaeng!

**innie**

ALKDJFakADSFJL what happened here

**chanathan**

i snorted coffee up my nose

**sungshine**

what hyung stole my phone whatd i miss

WAIT

HEY

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

while we’re here

how’d that convo with your archnemisis go 

@chanathan

**chanathan**

ok first of all hes not my arch nemesis

**sungshine**

sounds fake 

**chanathan**

and it went

better than expected

**binnie**

thats not what you said yesterday

**chanathan**

well

i mean my expectations were a little high because he seemed fine with you

**binnie**

im not you tho

**chanathan**

yeah.

obviously. 

basically he said he’ll think about it 

**innie**

hyunjin said he told them immediately

just that you apologized

**chanathan**

i expected that

did minho

**innie**

he didnt respond

**chanathan**

oh

**sungshine**

bad oh?

**chanathan**

i dont know

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

hey 

**soulmate#2**

ominous

**soulmate#1**

did chan make things worse

**soulmate#2**

no

he gave me a bit to think about 

i didnt really let him talk

maybe i should have

but it feels too much like betraying minho so... 

basically he apologized and said he never meant to hurt anyone and he misses us 

and then we got derailed because he didnt know about the um

we really did think he got minho kicked out for

**soulmate#1**

i heard

but he didnt 

**soulmate#2**

no

he was really upset about it when i told him

**soulmate#1**

but they were dating weren’t they?? innie told me

what reason could he have for doing that

like why did you think

**soulmate#2**

well, by then they weren’t dating. and sometimes when people’s dirty secrets start to come out they go to extremes to make sure they stay buried

jpye had pictures of minho and chris together and they told minho that one of them had to go and it was always going to be him 

we

(minho hyunjin and i)

thought chris gave them the pictures

but chris didnt know anything abt it.

i havent told minho yet

i dont know how to tell him.

://///////

chris was about to storm into the CEO’s office lmao

but its not the same guy anymore

all those people

theyre gone

nothing we can do about it now

**soulmate#1**

jeez

wow

that’s

**soulmate#2**

yeah… 

but he still

even if he didnt do that

there’s really no way what he said could be misinterpreted

and i dont really want to be around him if thats how he really feels

felt

but idk maybe we’re really just missing something big

i dont want to hear him out without minho knowing and yeah its been a few years but i dont think minho’s ready for that

anyway 

you dont have to say anything comforting or whatever about it

it was a while ago

and its weird to think about

**soulmate#1**

<3

**soulmate#2**

<3

* * *

_ Twitter _

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

i can be everywhere

* * *

_ Instagram _

**sungshine00** anywhere i want

**sungshine00** :)

* * *

_ Twitter _

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**replying to @sungshine00**

??

**DRAFTS:**

> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> your friends cant help you
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> admit that im right
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> dont you miss me
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> sungieeeeeeeeee
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> j.one
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> did you see your instagram?
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> who took that picture
> 
> i wonder

-

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

@sungshine00 twitter and ig

**js sent 1 picture!**

**js**

tahts my twt drafts rn

**hackerman**

working on it

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

dont interact w my socials rn

hacked

**binnie**

is it him

**sungshine00**

yea

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

please

i cant

**felix**

??? 

**jisung**

its getting kind fo hard to breath haaha

**felix**

where are you

**jisung shared their location**

**changbin**

im coming

**jisung**

wait no dont

no

please dont

wrong chat sry hyung

meant to dm

felix

**changbin**

??

**jisung**

too much

i cant rn

**changbin**

ok

**jisung**

sorry

**changbin**

its ok

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2[_ **

**soulmate#1**

i hurt his feelings didnt i

**soulmate#2**

dont worry about that right now

he’ll understand

we’ll deal with it later

**soulmate#1**

:///////////

**soulmate#2**

im almost there

<3

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

made it look like u contacted support on both sites

gave u a snazzy new 20 character long password too

**hackerman shared a file: securepassword**

**hackerman**

here

he should have trouble getting past that

**js**

thakns

**hackerman**

snagged a bit of info from him 

gonna see what i can pick up from it before he disconnects from the network

**js**

okay

**hackerman**

im getting closer

you’ll be free of him soon

**js**

i hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt write this instead of rewriting dns packets like i was supposed to nooooooo that would be ridiculous hahahahhahaa
> 
> in that vein
> 
> the terminal stuff is like. pseudocode. some (most) of those commands will work (like… python3 file.py OR gcc file.c OR tcptrack -i localhost OR ssh host@name) but a lot of it is fibbed to look pretty uwu <3 i put sql queries on the command line like that’d work because i dont want to prettify an interface uwu
> 
> also i found like five ticks on my dog today so that was great (:
> 
> i feel like i havennt slept in a week and i have my laaaaaaast interview tmr TT this is Fine
> 
> long note BUT.  
> im sure everyone knows this but it is Never okay to insult someone by saying their "personality is bad" especially if you dont personally know them and are hiding behind a username in a crowd of comments. my heart b r o k e when i saw that video :(((((((((((((( i hope hes doing ok and gets all the hugs if he wants hugs and if he doesnt want hugs i hope he gets to pat all the butts. im only like half joking asldfj ://////////////////////// but in all seriousness. idols are people too. dont be cruel.


	11. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minho reconnects with an old friend :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhiiiiiiiiiii  
> (original lyrics from ex by skz, english tl by colorcodedlyrics. i dont own either, no infringement intended)  
> and yes i know changbin wrote some of the ex lyrics but for plot purposes,,,

_Twitter_

**I.N. @YangJeonginOfficial**

Ex (미친 놈) (Prod. CB97 of @3rachahotsauce) out now!

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

**Replying to @YangJeonginOfficial**

[CB97] you killed it with this one!

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

uh

minho how’re you doing

**catdad**

.

**tol**

ok

ill check in again in a few hours, ok? 

**catdad**

.

**starshine**

❤️❤️❤️

**puppy**

?

**tol**

:////// check twt?

* * *

_ColorCodedLyrics_

**Ex (미친 놈) (Prod. CB97)**

**Yang Jeongin**

**Lyrics by: CB97**

**Composer: CB97, [others]**

_…_

_you and I_

_Stuttered mean things to each other_

_I’m pretending to be okay, but I can’t lie_

_I miss you and it makes me regret what I’ve done_

_..._

_Let’s just say we weren’t compatible_

_Honestly, I did have feelings for other people_

_..._

_I hate myself for being regretful_

_I miss you too much yeah_

_You are so far away that I can’t even reach you anymore_

_I live in this never-ending pain everyday_

_..._

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, sunshine, tol]_ **

**puppy**

oh.

* * *

**_[lk, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

if you need anything, im here for you.

**lk**

.

* * *

**s_changbin has added you as a friend!**

**accept?**

**yes no**

* * *

**_[lix, lk]_ **

**lk**

have you given out my kktid

the other one with my name that i gave you for emergencies only because i dont like my name being broadcasted across the internet

**lix**

no? i wouldnt do that to you

i know you like your privacy

**lk**

hm.

* * *

**s_changbin has added you as a friend!**

**accept?**

**[yes] no**

**_[lee_minho, s_changbin]_ **

**s_changbin**

i know how this looks but felix didnt give me your id

**lee_minho**

…

**s_changbin**

you left it for me, remember?

**lee_minho**

yeah, like 2 years ago

**s_changbin**

well i didn’t lose it

**lee_minho**

why are you fucking talking to me?

**s_changbin**

i didn’t know he was writing… that

i just wanted to

i don’t know

maybe it’s self serving, and if it is im sorry but i couldn’t focus on work thinking that you might have seen the song

or definitely saw the song. because it’s jeongin’s and you still follow him, don’t you?

**lee_minho**

stalking my twitter now?

**s_changbin**

no! 

ugh

chan probably wrote it for catharsis but it’s just made it worse on your end hasn’t it

**lee_minho**

you think?

**s_changbin**

it was a dick move from him.

**lee_minho**

it’s a song.

**s_changbin**

doesn’t mean it isn’t a dick move

**lee_minho**

yeah.

**s_changbin**

have you at least talked to someone about it

**lee_minho**

lol who are you to talk about talking about feelings

how’s it going with your new dancer boyfriend and His boyfriend who you definitely do not have feelings for

**s_changbin**

what the fuck

how did you

hyuuuuuuung nooooo

or

not hyung. sorry

**lee_minho**

…

hyung’s fine.

**s_changbin**

oh

( ´▽｀)

**lee_minho**

… so does he rly wish we were back together or was that a creative liberty lol

**s_changbin**

honestly i dont know ;;

i didnt think he was even thinking about you anymore

not like

i mean 

**lee_minho**

i know what you mean

**s_changbin**

other than the

felix incident

**lee_minho**

i heard.

**s_changbin**

yeah ;;

other than that he hasn’t brought it up for months

**lee_minho**

and then this

**s_changbin**

and then this.

**lee_minho**

well

thanks for thinking of me, i guess

**s_changbin**

do you *want* to talk about it?

**lee_minho**

if i was gonna talk about it it would probably not be with you.

**s_changbin**

yeah that’s fair

**lee_minho**

don’t block me again?

**s_changbin**

yeah

sorry about that

**lee_minho**

it’s in the past

can’t be helped

**s_changbin**

yeah.

it’s good to talk to you, hyung

**lee_minho**

you too.

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**_hackerman_ **

that was the weirdest thing ive ever experienced

**js**

?

**_hackerman_ **

my ex’s bestie just reached out to me

apologizing, kind of, for something my ex did recently

i used to be friends with him too

the best friend

so it’s nice. kind of. we should probably have talked about the tension between us but it was nice to talk to him again

**js**

ooh! 

well maybe you can reconnect

* * *

**_[lix, lk]_ **

**lk**

has jisung done anything weird

**lix**

?

**lk**

like. anything

anything that raises red flags

**lix**

no? why?

i get that ur worried for me but that was very direct

**lk**

i got a tip about him

im trying to decide whether to take the job or not

from what you’ve said he seems nice but nice people can do very bad things

**lix**

what was the tip?

**lk**

i cant tell you that

**lix**

i dont think he could hurt anyone

i know the kind of jobs u usually take

hes not that kind of person

**lk**

u could be looking at it thru rose colored glasses

**lix**

do u think

for as shitty chan was to you, you know hes overall a good person. even you have to admit that.

both him and changbin.

do you really think they’d be friends with someone like that

**lk**

no

**lix**

then theres your answer.

* * *

**_[lee_minho, s_changbin]_ **

**lee_minho**

i have to admit im worried about felix

and believe me if i could be contacting anyone else about this i would

but 

is he safe, with j.one?

i still trust you, for some godforsaken reason. and i dont trust lightly anymore. 

tell me he’s safe

please

* * *

_Twitter_

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] Innie did amazing with his new song!! Check it out everyone

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

felix can u tell ur boyfriend to respond to my texts please

**starshine**

???

sure??

since when are you two talking again

**tol**

wait you and changbin are talking????????

**puppy**

^^??????

**catdad**

just

do it 

please

**starshine**

yeah done

what’s wrong?? you seem

**tol**

unnerved

**starshine**

yeah

**puppy**

wait is this about

**catdad**

what do you think

**puppy**

did you check the thing

**catdad**

oh

right

checking

* * *

_Terminal_

> GET host XXintlschool.my

**hostname: XXXXX**

> gcc shortcutexploit.c

> ./shortcutexploit XXXXX

**found exploit**

**accessing…**

**look for:**

> db

**looking for database…**

**found!**

**dbxxintl**

> SELECT * IN dbxxintl WHERE studentid=jhan

**none found**

> new tab

> > open shortcut_js_remoteaccess.exe

> > **opening…**

> > access userinfo

> > **[...]**

> > **han peter jisung**

> > **[...]**

> > close tab

> SELECT * IN dbxxintl WHERE studentid=phan

**studentid student name linked files**

**phan peter han [...]**

> open linkedfiles

**opening files…**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

not gonna lie

im more worried now

**puppy**

oh shit

* * *

**_[lee_minho, s_changbin]_ **

**s_changbin**

hi sorry was in the studio

you know how i get

**lee_minho**

…

**s_changbin**

you have nothing to worry about

sungie’s harmless

he has 

well being associated with him might make felix a target for saesangs but sungie himself would never hurt him

**lee_minho**

are you sure

**s_changbin**

yeah of course im sure

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk shared three pictures!**

**seungmin**

holy shit

that’s from his file from the school?

**lk**

yeah

it just

it looks really bad doesnt it

**seungmin**

in many ways

was there any disciplinary action taken

**lk**

he was expelled

**seungmin**

jeez

**lk**

i dont want to believe it

but

**seungmin**

yeah

let me talk to innie

you can listen in if you want

“listen”

**lk**

text?

**seungmin**

yeah

* * *

_Terminal_

> mkdir hjs

> cd hjs

/hjs > vim notes.txt

> cb - changbin didnt mention han’s ex, and han said he told his friends--id imagine that’d be changbin and chan. maybe he’s trying to keep han safe. whatever it is, he’s lying about something.
> 
> fl - good impressions only
> 
> ji - TODO
> 
> js - someone’s definitely after him, signs point to scorned ex -- “dont you miss me”/”sungieeeee”. seems genuinely scared BUT through text could be act. no law enforcement request makes sense -- jype wouldn’t be happy w public lawsuit esp with two men
> 
> girlfriend/boyfriend discrepancy from school in malaysia. could have dated two people, but no social media record of boyfriend. however -- possibly closeted/deleted after acceptance to jype. 
> 
> the pictures from his school record are really incriminating. dont really know what to do with that.

/hjs > cd ..

> python3 ntsc.passive.py -i eth0 shortcut_ksm.c

**Running listener**

**Forwarding up**

> print all packet[sms].payload

**printing all…**

**ksm**

i dont want to pry but

**yji**

no i get it

hm

i dont think i can tell you much. he told me stuff in confidence. but whatever happened in malaysia he doesnt really like to talk about it

if he was gonna tell anyone tho it’d be changbin hyung

but like jisung hyung’s one of the nicest people i know

when he’s not like teasing or trying to be funny lmao

hed probably take it seriously if you wanted to give him the shovel talk

just letting you know so thats out there

but you might get one right back lmao

**ksm**

;;

**yji**

lollll

hes not scary tho i promise ud get thru alive

**ksm**

;;;;;;;;;;;;

**yji**

hahahahhaha

anyway

whats this about hyunjin walking in on felix and changbin

^C

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

ive stopped looking

**seungmin**

probably for the best

**lk**

,,,,,,,,,

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

so

if you’re comfortable saying

why the hell is he so persistent

**js**

oh

um

yeah

i dont really think i should tell you that? 

**hackerman**

….?????

**js**

its a long story and some of it is

:///

he made me do some things

well he asked me

or

coerced i guess 

his parents have a lot of money so he was excused when we were caught but my parents were um

they weren’t happy i was dating a guy so 

but then i came back to korea and got a job and everything was fine until he followed me 

i dont want to get into it

**hackerman**

understandable

thanks for telling me

**js**

yeah… 

* * *

**_[lee_minho, s_changbin]_ **

**s_changbin**

did felix tell you

**lee_minho**

?

**s_changbin**

about my

feelings

… dont make me say it

**lee_minho**

i dont quite know what you mean 

:)

**s_changbin**

,,,,,,,,,,

my feelings

for jisung

**lee_minho**

no he didnt

**s_changbin**

what

then how did you know??

**lee_minho**

honestly?

i kind of just wanted to get a reaction from you

i had no idea lmao

**s_changbin**

oh you motherfucker

**lee_minho**

*hyung

**s_changbin**

…….

motherfucker-hyung

**lee_minho**

love you too

* * *

_Email_

**from:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>  
** **to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>  
** **date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM  
** **subject:pspsps  
** **security: Standard encryption (TLS)** **Learn More**

hey kitty

mind helping me out? im going squirrel hunting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everytime i type mac address i think about mac and cheese and now im hungry
> 
> in other news i still havent done my security hw oops


	12. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jisung finally gets the triangle he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a fucking uhh graph for the relationships its rly funny ngl
> 
> its color coded by chronology 
> 
> i wouldnt be able to keep track otherwise lmaoooo
> 
> italics for english
> 
> also i know the first chapter originally said jisung's ex's friend was doing the hacking but im changing that to jisung's ex himself bc idk why ihad it be a friend

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

um i think changbin’s mad at me so 

can i skip our joint 3racha session today

im really sorry

**cb97**

oh he already canceled

he’s mad at me not you

**jisung**

why would he be mad at you??

**jisung sent 1 picture!**

**jisung**

:////// hes definitely mad at me

**cb97**

…

do you really think he’s mad at you for that?? i doubt he doesn’t understand

but you literally peer reviewed my lyrics for EX

knowing what you do now… 

**jisung**

oh

OH

wait but why is he mad abt it??

**cb97**

bc we never resolved things and minho probably saw it. 

**jisung**

oh.

but bin hyung’s a songwriter too, he knows how lyrics can be

sometimes you draw inspiration, sometimes you fictionalize

its a story

sometimes you have to make shit up

**cb97**

well given he knows very well what happened between minho and i, im pretty sure he knows what parts were made up. 

**jisung**

oof um

okay

i guess it’s just you and me today then?

**cb97**

guess so

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

hes still mad at me

**soulmate#2**

hes not mad

just

i shouldnt tell you

**soulmate#1**

he’s talking to you about me??

**soulmate#2**

yeah

**soulmate#1**

is he ok?

**soulmate#2**

yeah

**soulmate#1**

okay 

okay. 

ill give him more time

**soulmate#2**

,,,,,,,,

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

hyung we have a deadline coming up

its been a few days shouldnt we 

i dont know

shouldnt we be okay by now

**cb97**

are YOU gonna try telling changbinnie that? bc im not

**jisung**

:////////

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

i waved at him and he ran away

and chan doesnt know what to do either

his idea of making it up to him is to leave protein bars on his bed after he’s gone to the gym

**soulmate#2**

oh

for fuck’s sake

* * *

**lixielee created a chat!**

**lixielee added jisung, cb97**

**lixielee changed their name to felix**

**_[cb97, felix, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

???

**felix**

neither of you talk 

hey no

shut up

**cb97**

sorry

**felix**

what did i just say

…

good

right now you have similar issues but on different sides of the spectrum

im not repeating this and im not comfortable talking to bang-ssi one-on-one so you’re both gonna hear it at once

**jisung**

why’d u stop calling him chris

**felix**

jisung i will actually defenestrate you

**cb97**

you’ve been calling me chris???

**felix**

no.

back to changbin.

you know you’re supposed to be a team, right? like the whole,,, three of you against whatever whatever 

what the hell is he supposed to think when you’re suddenly keeping secrets and going behind his back about things that you, chan, know will upset him? 

jisung what happened that day when you messaged the wrong chat

it wasn’t bad, he would’ve been absolutely fine just giving you a hug the next day

it was just contextualized immediately afterward with you *having already heard EX* and not told him anything about it. 

chan

i get that songwriting is catharsis to you, i get that you’re funneling your emotions in a productive way, but did you even consider that you weren’t the only one involved? you werent the only one affected by 

**cb97**

you’re angry

**felix**

_WOW MATE YOU THINK?_

**cb97**

_im sorry_

**felix**

_im not saying you can’t write about that shit but you cant expect any of us to sit idly by as you do it_

binnie was UPSET

like really, really upset

and jisung

im sorry this is happening right after the whole

thing

horrible timing

<3 <3 if you need me im here

**jisung**

… thanks 

<3

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

well that was productive

**jisung**

did you actually know he was gonna get upset

**cb97**

…

i knew he wouldnt be happy

**jisung**

but you used the lyrics anyway

you could’ve rewritten them

hell i could’ve rewritten them

CHANGBIN could’ve rewritten them and im sure he would’ve been happy to if you TOLD him what you were doing

**cb97**

ive been sitting on them for years.

listen the circumstances were less than ideal but he was the love of my fucking life adn i fucked up 

i know i fucked up 

twice now! great!

b ut how do i live with that

two years of therapy hhaha

my therapist told me to get it out

that maybe i needed people to hear it

maybe i needed to feel heard

**jisung**

but was it worth it

**cb97**

i dont know

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#1**

keeping in mind that ii know Nothihing about the situation

are you possibly being too hard on chan

**soulmate#2**

maybe

but probably not.

**soulmate#1**

okay

i um

i have to go 

if changbin approaches me ill try to

idk

be understanding? 

**soulmate#2**

do you not fucking get it

hes not going to approach you

he thhinks you’re going to leave him behind, you and chris are going to go off and do your own thing

and theres a lot behind that, that he told me in confidence, and i wont betray that, but 

just dont be an idiot jisung

and for the love of god dont let chan talk to him first.

**soulmate#1**

i would NEVER leave hhim behind omg what

no binnie nooo wait

where is he

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**jisung sent 1 picture!**

**cb97**

oh.

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

you know i can see you right

you don’t fit behind that column

**changbin**

no you can’t

**jisung**

hyung

**changbin**

go away

did felix send you

**jisung**

does it matter if he did?

**changbin**

you dont have to apologize because our mutual boyfriend asked you to

you have nothing to apologize for.

**jisung**

no but i do

im sorry

for both sort of snapping at you over text and for not telling you about EX. thats entirely my fault

**changbin**

you were having a panic attack after your stalker ex boyfriend hacked your social media accounts, i think thats forgivable. 

**jisung**

ok maybe, but we shouldn’t have left you out of EX.

**changbin**

that wasnt even your decision

**jisung**

but i didnt realize!

**changbin**

we have plenty of duo projects

plus you’re the lyrics guy not me, it makes sense for chan to ask for help from you

**jisung**

okay maybe but

**changbin**

jisung

im not mad at you

**jisung**

but you keep running away

see! even now! 

i backed up, you can have your corner back. 

**changbin**

thanks

**jisung**

but you just… dont want to be near me anymore. i waved to you today and you sprinted in the opposite direction

**changbin**

forgot smth in the studio

**jisung**

no you didnt because you wouldnt go in the studio while chan’s in it, and chan was in the studio all day because he was worried and you know how he gets when hes worried

**changbin**

…

can we please drop it

**jisung**

no because its clearly bothering you and unlike some people i like to effectively sort out most of my emotions instead of just repressing them

**changbin**

thats

hm

**jisung**

no im right

**changbin**

yeah you are

hh you know how innie has two boyfriends and both of those boyfriends have two boyfriends 

**jisung**

gasp

yes

my favorite throuple

**changbin**

wait why aren’t we your favorite throuple

**jisung**

throuples have to be triangles not V’s!

**changbin**

okay? we can fix that?

**jisung**

what

**changbin**

what

ignore me

**jisung**

nonono

nnonono

hey no stop running let me give you smooch

**changbin**

n o 

**jisung**

binnie

come h e r e

im crying you made me cry

come fix it

**changbin**

what???

**jisung**

happy cry

deal accepted

we’re now my favorite throuple

now come give me hug bc u made me cry

i like you a lot

**changbin**

...i like you a lot too

**jisung**

!!! <3 

we need a date though

dont you owe me cheesecake

**changbin**

i guess i do

**jisung**

HELL yeah

oh wait

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

HEY FELLAS

**changbin**

why

**jisung**

HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT MAKING THIS V A TRIANGLE

**felix**

i am 

VIBRATING

hell yes time to dethrone jeongseungjin as the best throuple

**jisung**

y e s

**changbin**

,,, ill allow it

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

wait sorry i got sidetracked what does that have to do with you avoiding me

**changbin**

i know you’re poly 

so i thought you and chan 

**jisung**

o h

**changbin**

and i thought i was going to be left out

or unwanted

thirdwheeling you when i want to date you

**jisung**

you plural or you singular

**changbin**

...jisung dont

**jisung**

no i wanna know

**changbin**

no

honestly idk how i came to that conclusion abt you and chann because felix would in no way be happy with his boyfriend dating chan

so

dont 

because even if i did like chan

which i dont

felix would kill me if i even thought about it.

**jisung**

because of the minho thing?

**changbin**

no

well kind of

felix can tell you on his own.

**jisung**

okay

well

do you think you can talk to chan? about why you were mad

**changbin**

yeah

hes in the studio?

**jisung**

yeah

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#2**

so it went well?

**soulmate#1**

yeah

hes going to talk to chan now

**soulmate#2**

WAIT shit tell him to wait for me

**soulmate#1**

??

**soulmate#2**

need to moderate

binnie was really not happy 

dont want it to get worse

im the only one here besides them who knows the full story of the minchan thing

**soulmate#1**

i thought innie knew?

**soulmate#2**

he knows more than most

still not everything tho

ok brb

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

your ex

**js**

?

**hackerman**

…

are you emotionally ready for bad news

**js**

not really but go ahead

**hackerman**

its gonna take longer than two weeks

i wont charge you surplus

i found something

im not sure how long itll take to get him out

honestly… hes going to keep getting back in if you don’t actually take it to court and get him thrown in prison

and i wouldnt even recommend that if you dont have ABSOLUTE SOLID evidence against him which im guessing you dont

security camera feeds wont be enough

hes good

hes very good

**js**

oh

**hackerman**

yeah

ill keep pushing but

this isnt amateur work

* * *

**felix created a group!**

**felix added cb97, changbin, jisung to the group!**

**_[cb97, changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

ok

yelling and crying has stopped

studio’s safe

**jisung**

i assume from the groupchat that everything’s okay?

**felix**

hm

okay? no

better? yeah

**cb97**

yeah

**jisung**

wait are you two talking now??

**cb97**

kind of

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#2**

the return of my absolute soft spot for chris

 **soulma** **te#1**

wait what

**soulmate#2**

oh shit wrong chat 

**soulmate#1**

lolll

soft spot tho??

**soulmate#2**

nothing

**soulmate#1**

sure… 

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

i dont really know who else i can say this to

they’ll all yell at me

**jisung**

maybe thats a sign that you shouldnt say it

**cb97**

i think im still in love with minho

**jisung**

oh

**cb97**

and obviously

i wont go looking for him

because he doesnt want anything to do with me and i respect that

and sometimes

feelings fade with time 

but its still there

idk if itll ever go away

and

its less, now

intense

before it was like the all consuming kind of fire

you know? 

wildfire. eating everything in its path to live

and now its ocean

its there

its big and deep and forever

but its not something you’re thinking about actively

it’s just present. and you know it’s there. but you dont think about it unless you’re going swimming

and i love swimming lol

**jisung**

oh boy

**cb97**

so what do i do, drain the ocean? that will take years

decades

how am i supposed to live when seeing you all be happy together just makes me miss him even more

**jisung**

hyung

**cb97**

sorry for dumping this on you

im not asking you to be less affectionate or anything

im just sad

**jisung**

no its ok

**cb97**

id write another song but they’d all just get mad at me again

which is valid

minho doesn’t deserve that

but still

i dont know what to do with these feelings anymore

**jisung**

are you in the studio

**cb97**

yeah

**jisung**

im coming to give you hugs!

and then we’re gonna write a song

**cb97**

did you not see what happened last time i did that

**jisung**

nono

a song just for you

you dont need to share it

or publish it

or even show changbin hyung

just a song for you

**cb97**

but

**jisung**

we spend all our time writing songs for publishing

you can take a day to do something different

**cb97**

...ok

door’s unlocked

**jisung**

on my way


	13. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minho actually connects with an old friend this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont believe in finals therefore they do not exist

_Kakaotalk_

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

we may have a problem

**seungmin**

??

* * *

_Email_

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**to:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

havent heard from you in a while

thought you got burned lol

**from:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

you wish

but not yet

up for the hunt?

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**to:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

little busy

**from:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

gone white hat?

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**to:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

lol

“you wish”

then you wouldn’t have competition

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

remember ejen_y

**seungmin**

hard to forget

you were angry for weeks when he nuked your harddrive and got your network’s ip banned everywhere

**lk**

shut up i thought we werent talking about that

i got back at him didnt i

**seungmin**

uh huh

**lk**

ugh

ok i think hes after my client

**seungmin**

oh no!

not the catboy!

**lk**

i hate u so much

**seungmin**

why do u think that

**lk**

he emailed me about it

i cant disclose my client’s identity

signed an NDA

**seungmin**

minho im in law school

my dad is l i t e r a l l y the best lawyer in this city

if you wanted to get around an NDA i could get you around an NDA

**lk**

shut

**seungmin**

you just think he’s cute huh

**lk**

he hasnt technically told me who he is. so i cant think hes cute bc hes never sent a pic. 

**seungmin**

but you’ve Seen a pic

**lk**

shut

ok

maybe

maybe hes cute

but i just want to keep client confidentiality ok

anyway ejen_y emailed me asking if id be willing to help

and we did that one hack together before so its not unreasonable to ask i guess

**seungmin**

lol that one hack

**lk**

,,,

oh wait shit speaking of

remind me to get back to you about that

**seungmin**

why???

**lk**

doesnt matter

anyway idk what hes doing but i dont like it

**seungmin**

did you respond?

**lk**

yeah

“little busy”

**seungmin**

and he left it?

**lk**

yeah

**seungmin**

then that’s that

**lk**

you know that’s not how it works out

**seungmin**

cant hurt to be optimistic for once

* * *

**_[lee_minho, s_changbin]_ **

**s_changbin changed their name to changbin!**

**changbin changed lee_minho’s name to minho!**

**changbin**

chan and i had a fight

**minho**

oh

huh

are you ok

**changbin**

not rly

we made up but it still doesnt sit right with me

**minho**

thats rough buddy

**changbin**

idk maybe its not actually my business

but he told jisung but purposefully kept it from me

**minho**

ex?

**changbin**

yeah

**minho**

well if you’re looking for someone to tell you that you’re both in the right and you should kiss and makeup you came to the wrong place

**changbin**

i know

but i just idk

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

wait WHAT felix your boyfriends are dating now??

**starshine**

binsunglix superior throuple

**tol**

GASP

**puppy**

:000

how dare

**catdad**

oh boy

* * *

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**changbin**

would you ever hear him out

**minho**

maybe

probably not now tho

**changbin**

oh

**minho**

were u expecting me to say no lol

**changbin**

yeah

* * *

_Terminal_

> cd /hacks/jype_2018/

/hacks/jype_2018/ > cat log_y_01:23:09:27.md

> **y**
> 
> you ready
> 
> ?
> 
> **lk**
> 
> will you give me a second???
> 
> **y**
> 
> pspsps
> 
> **lk**
> 
> fucker
> 
> **y**
> 
> hahaha
> 
> **lk**
> 
> ok 
> 
> **y**
> 
> wait really
> 
> **lk**
> 
> yeah…?
> 
> ready?
> 
> **y**
> 
> uh wait a second
> 
> **lk**
> 
> …
> 
> LOL you werent there yet were you
> 
> **y**
> 
> ok im ready now
> 
> running
> 
> **lk**
> 
> yuh huh

/hacks/jype_2018/ > cat log_y_01:35:59:01.md

> **y**
> 
> remember to send me my feed
> 
> **lk**
> 
> yeah
> 
> **lk sent** 747261696e656573.zip 
> 
> **y**
> 
> thanks
> 
> this is where we part
> 
> **lk**
> 
> disabling connection and deleting chat client
> 
> see you never
> 
> **y**
> 
> meow haha
> 
> **lk**
> 
> ew

/hacks/jype_2018/ > unzip 747261696e656573.zip 

**unzipping…**

/hacks/jype_2018/ > cd 747261696e656573

/hacks/jype_2018/747261696e656573/ > ls

**Trainees**

/hacks/jype_2018/747261696e656573/ > cd Trainees

/hacks/jype_2018/747261696e656573/Trainees > ls

**BangChan HwangYeji ShinYuna**

**ChoiJisu LeeChaeryeong SeoChangbin**

**HanJisung ShinRyujin YangJeongin**

/hacks/jype_2018/747261696e656573/Trainees > cd HanJisung

/hacks/jype_2018/747261696e656573/Trainees/HanJisung >

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

ok so i might be panicking

**seungmin**

???

over the throuples?

**lk**

what

no

i donnt care what you guys do i wouldnt care if you decided to be a 

i was going to go with sexple but then i realized thats kind of

sixple?

sextouple?

whatever thats besides the point

oh wait shit i cant tell you

**seungmin**

???

* * *

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**changbin**

the l word is scary

**minho**

the show?

**changbin**

no the word

**minho**

lesbians?

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

hate to interrupt your throuple argument but are any of you good at keeping secrets

wait why am i asking of course you’re not

why do i literally only have three friends this is so inconvenient 

**starshine**

??????????

im here for u if you need it hyung

**catdad**

not today felix thank u tho

wait

* * *

**_[J, L]_ **

**L**

hey uhhh i know we havent talked in a while but im having a bit of a crisis

...

yeah you never check your phone why did i bother

* * *

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**changbin**

NO 

not lesbians 

why would i be scared of lesbians???

i meant love

:////////////

**minho**

oh

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

not to completely disregard hyung’s very out of character crisis

but 

**catdad**

hyunjin

**catdad sent 1 picture!**

**catdad**

look i bought an airfryer just for you (:

**tol**

SHAKING

… 

ok but um felix

**starshine**

??

**tol**

……………….. 

maybe its too much

idk

haha now im actually shhaking

**starshine**

dm?

**tol**

n o t h a t s w o r s e

**starshine**

:((((((

<3

**tol**

fuck youre so swee t im gonnna crry

**puppy**

jinnie you know hes not gonna get mad or anything right

**tol**

BUT WHAT IF HE DOES :((((((

**starshine**

!!! i wont!!!

i mean maybe i will if you like killed someone but its ok minho hyung can cover your digital tracks and seungminnie can get you out of jail and thenn we can run away together

**puppy**

felix if i get him out of jail he doesnt need to run

**catdad**

shhh let them have this

**puppy**

,,,

**tol**

:(((((((

felix

:((((((((((

go on a date with me?

**starshine**

:000000000

really??

seungmung you ok with this?

**puppy**

mung

yes 

we talked about it in our jeonghyunmin chat

**starshine**

id argue that jeongseungjin sounds better but ok

one second

**tol**

:00

**starshine**

yes!

!!!

**starshine sent 1 picture!**

**starshine**

heres my official approval

<3

* * *

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**changbin**

i like you a lot and i have for a while

i dont expect anything to come out of me telling you this

sorry have to answer felix one second

ok back sorry

um

but its closure i guess

**minho**

w h at

**changbin**

ive ://// liked everyone on the stray kids show ://////// for a while ://////////// 

**minho**

i

**changbin**

so maybe that’s why it was so hard for me to hear ex

and why i reacted to the scale that i did

**minho**

wait does felix know?

does

does chan know???

wait 

you liked chan???

**changbin**

no, no, yes

i dont think ill be telling chan any time soon

**minho**

fair

**changbin**

but im kind of scared to tell felix and jisung and i dont talk to hyunjin anymore so i just

i dont know i wanted to tell you first

not that you dont matter! i just realized thats how it sounnded oh my god

**minho**

you just told me you’re in love with me 

in no way did i assume you dont think i matter

**changbin**

I DID NOT SAY LOVE

**minho**

“im scared of the l word :(((( [cute noises] :((((( minho hyungie i like you~ [aegyo] :(((((((((“

**changbin**

w h y d o i l i ke y o u ag ai n ?

**minho**

idk

um

but im gonna need

time 

to process this

just so you know

**changbin**

yeah

take your time

**minho**

…

<3

**changbin**

( ´▽｀)

<3

* * *

**_[lix, lk]_ **

**lix**

so

**lk**

he told you?

**lix**

yeah

how are you… doing i guess?

**lk**

um

confused?

**lix**

yeah 

same

**lk**

i still dont really get polyamory i think

is my problem

so

**lix**

i mean 

the general assumption people make + your experience dating = not a positive view

**lk**

hahaaaaaaaaaaah

yeah

thats probably my hang up

**lix**

://////

**lk**

dont do that

**lix**

sorry

**lk**

>:( 

ill come over and cuddle you to remind you of my love

give me ten

**lix changed lk’s name to soft hyung**

**soft hyung**

no

**lix**

shhh

accept it

**soft hyung**

ugh.

* * *

**_[J, L]_ **

**J**

yeah whats up

still hacking?

**L**

oh wow a response 

yeah

**J**

:P

what crisis?

**L**

remember when i was really angry

**J**

the lawsuit right

**L**

yeah

and i partnered with that one guy to get into jype’s system

**J**

ejen_y?

**L**

yeah

so basically i took a client through whitehat that isnt a company

**J**

dude

thats breaking the like

…

fuck i dont know the number

sixth? rule of the ultimate guide to hacking by J and L

**L**

i know

but he sounded kind of desperate and i was bored 

but now it’s turned into a whole thing and i figured out who he is and it turns out we have mutual friends

his issue is he’s being hacked by an ex that is for some reason obsessed with him and ive been able to keep him relatively safe but i cant isolate all of the malware or find the exploit the ex used to get in

which is unusual because

**J**

because you’re good at your job

**L**

sure

all thanks to my mentor

**J**

lmaoo

uh huh

butter me up

so what’s the reason

**L**

well

my client was associated with jype at the time of the hack

i just opened up the zip i sent ejen_y and his profile’s in there

so 

**J**

so ejen_y’s the ex

**L**

apparently

timeline kind of matches up

the ex followed my client to korea and ejen_y appeared around the time my client first associated himself with jype

**J**

uh huh

so han jisung

**L**

,,, would it kill you to not go digging

**J**

yeah

dw secrets safe with me

who would i tell lol 

**L**

fair

so

thoughts?

**J**

my advice… anything in the profile’s probably outdated, since ejen_y’s probably used it already, and han probably noticed. give him a heads up to be safe. or let anyone at jype know that there was a data breach. 

because i know you. you didnt get caught. 

essentially, make sure ejen_y cant use any of what he got that day. even if you have to expose that you helped hack in. maybe let Han know just how much you dont like the guy just to be sure he doesnt think youre playing him

you should probably emphasize how good ejen_y is, though.

**L**

yeah… i tried but i dont know how to do it without telling him i know who he is

**J**

oh

you’re not supposed to know who he is?

and you scolded me for digging

**L**

_(:_」∠)_

**J**

bring it up casually? 

**L**

“how’s your day?”

“not so hot! ive been thinking about the time i hacked jype and handed a bunch of trainee profiles over to my rival hacker because we collaborated on the exploit.”

“oh wow! bummer!”

**J**

…………

its probably possible

**L**

ugh

**J**

idk man

you’ve got yourself into a pickle

**L**

ಠ_ಠ

**J**

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

id just tell him to be overly cautious with his tech security for the next few weeks while you vet some things

**L**

that might work…

**J**

ill let you know if i have more thoughts

sorry i wasnt more help

gtg tho

**L**

thanks hyung

**J**

oh

and minho

**L**

yeah?

**J**

you picked a cute one to break the rule for ;;))

**are you sure you want to block J?**

**[yes] no**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do u think J is hahahha  
> he is an idol  
> i originally had someone in mind but then was like oh wait it could also be this person. but i think im gonna keep it as the original person idk tho  
> hes not particularly important. just a fun cameooo,, might make a reappearance idk


	14. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the children chat is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lm a o so many people guessed jinyoung  
> i actually dont know much about got7 besides jackson... j isnt necessarrrrilllllyyyyy in jype  
> the person i was debating changing J to was guessed more than the original person was so maybeee i Should change it.............. hmhmhm depends on how it suits the story. we'll see. like i said J isnt actually that important hes just an outside person for minho to talk to abt secret things sometimes loll
> 
> i dont own the images
> 
> cw: idk if this is actually cw but they talk about lingerie in non-sexy contexts and jisung says nut a lot

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

um

i dont really know who to say this to

**hackerman**

?

**js**

um

maybe i shouldnt say it at all

my friend

i was helping him w something

passion project i guess

**hackerman**

..?

**js**

no never mind

i shouldnt say anything

sorry

he just surprised me

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

no you could totally use lingerie as a pop filter

**changbin**

what

**jisung**

??????? what??????

wait

…

**felix**

shit wrong chat was meant for hyunjin

**changbin**

why tf are you talking to hyunjin about lingerie as pop filters

**jisung**

wait no he has a point

**changbin**

what

**jisung**

hyung’s not in the studio is he

**changbin**

no 

why

wait you’re not seriously

where are you getting the lingerie for this??

**jisung**

i was gonna go ask lia but i see now that that is probably a bad idea

**changbin**

lmao what

did you think she would say yes??

how would you even frame that?????

"hey i know this is weird but like we're friends right? can i borrow your underwear?"

**jisung**

i was gonna wing it honestly

**felix**

give me like twenty ill meet you there

**changbin**

asdjlkf

do you 

um

???

do you own

?????????

hhhhh????????

**felix**

no but hyunjin does

**changbin**

oh ok

**jisung**

LMAO THE DISAPPOIINTMENT ONN HIS FACE LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

i heard him SIGH ouTLOUD loLLLL

**felix**

lololololololol sorry hyung

not rly my thing

**changbin**

shut up jisung

i hate it here

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**chanathan**

is anyone free..? 

i finished working during sane hours of the day for once and cant find any of you :(((

* * *

_ Twitter _

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

:(( where have my friends gone… 

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[CB97] Hey stay! How’s your day going?

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

OK UPDATE IT WORKS. surprisingly better than an actual pop filter?? also felix’s voice _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 

nutnutnut

**binnie**

NOT THE STUDIO JISUNG

**sungshine**

THE MEME 

OLD MAN

NO ACTUAL NUTTING IN THIS GOOD CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD

**innie**

hey google how to bleach eyes?

**chanathan**

wtf is that emoji

**sungshine**

wait

(´･Д･)」

shit

wrong chat

sorry guys

**binnie**

smh

also sorry hyung im on a roll with a song

went on a walk and got inspired so i havent left this bench

idk when ill be back

**innie**

oh! yeah sorry chan hyung :(( im on a date rn

**binnie**

jisung’s doing questionable shit in the studio

**chanathan**

what questionable shit…?

**sungshine**

FELIX IS SUPERVISING THO

**binnie**

that doesnt make me feel better

in fact

it makes me feel worse

**chanathan**

oh

nvm

**sungshine**

yeah sorry hyung id say you can come but idk if felix would be,,, happy about it

**chanathan**

its ok! dont worry abt it ( ´▽｀) 

* * *

_ Twitter _

**s @ana**

**replying to @bangkangaroo**

im free!!!!!!!!

**escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**

**replying to @ana**

!!!!!!!

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

you should update all your passwords

securely

your computer’s clean of keyloggers as far as i can tell but just to be absolutely certain do it on a friend’s computer

**js**

ok

i can do that

**hackerman**

if all of your data wasnt so linked to the cloud id suggest actually getting an entirely new computer and phone but 

:///////// 

idk if that’ll help anyway cos you connect to the internet regardless

i have a question

**js**

sure

**hackerman**

do you know how good he is?

**js**

…

no

i mean

kind of 

he was really good when we were together but i was under the impression that he was like… advanced for our age but average for a hacker in general.

**hackerman**

ah

well

he’s advanced for a hacker in general

lucky for you i can keep up with him

**js**

haha

thats good 

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

so 

hyung

**changbin**

yeah hi

**jisung**

the speed at which you open your messages when felix texts is simply embarrassing

**changbin**

like you dont do the same exact thing

**jisung**

touche

**felix**

………………………….

anyway

i just want to talk about changbin hyung’s incredibly bold move of telling minho hyung he loves him within like a day of reconnecting

**changbin**

shut the fuck it was like three

**felix**

i just want to talk about changbin hyung’s incredibly bold move of telling minho hyung he loves him within like 3 days of reconnecting

**changbin**

ಠ_ಠ

**jisung**

he does have a point you hhavent talked in two years and suddenly

**changbin**

just cos i havent talked to him in two years doesnt mean i never thought about him tho

**felix**

oof

**changbin**

u kno that bone deep like

even if i eventually fall out of love

which i might, eventually, but its so far in the future it doesnt even register on my radar

even if i did fall out of love

id still carry a piece of them with me 

uncertain fondness

in the abstract way you can love your first childhood plushie when you dig it up from where it collects dust in your attic

or the way

we’ve never really left music behind jisung but imagine looking away for so long you forget what piano keys feel like until you sit back at the bench hand play by muscle memory and your heart swells

**jisung**

an unfathomably deep ocean instead of a raging fire

**changbin**

yeah

**jisung**

mm

**felix**

hyung still doesnt get polyamory

*minho hyung

**changbin**

id imagine hed take issue to it yeah

**felix**

:///////////////// oofie

**jisung**

what why

**felix**

its not our secret to say

**changbin**

well

**felix**

its not

**changbin**

kind of

**felix**

,,,

**changbin**

its not our secret to say

**felix**

thanks

**jisung**

tis okay

he’s not being mean to either of you about it is he? ill fight him if he is!

**felix**

i… dont think you want to do that

**changbin**

is he still threatening hyunjin with an air fryer

**felix**

he bought one yesterday

**changbin**

wow

he upgraded

**jisung**

wh

what

**felix**

but no

he’s chill with it it’s just not for him probably

**jisung**

oh ok

**changbin**

yeah please dont try to fight him i like my boyfriends not crispy

**jisung**

cr

crispy...????????

**changbin**

i mean

what else can he do with an air fryer

**jisung**

i... 

**felix**

chrispy lol

**changbin**

…

**jisung**

…

**changbin**

did you just make a chan pun

**felix**

his hair do be crisp

**changbin**

yeah but

**felix**

(:

**changbin**

i

i dont like the immense minho energy that smiley exudes 

**felix**

thanks i try :DDD

**jisung**

binnie hyung just audibly exhaled in relief lmao

**felix**

speaking of chris

**changbin**

haha iis that someone calling me? 

was nice talking to you guyssdDSjflF

**jisung**

captive audience :0

WIAT SHIT I MSICALULATED

**changbin**

you sitting on me wont stop me

**jisung**

SDFJIL

strong

arms

:0000000000

**felix**

jisung you’re NOT HELPING lmaooOOO

**jisung**

one sec

**changbin**

wait wha

**felix**

…?

..

…

uhhhhhh

that was a very loud crash

that better not have been you

**jisung**

ok hes a little bruised but we’re ok

… 

yeah that was us

**felix**

smh

**changbin**

jisung cracked my phone

**felix**

……… ok anyway

**changbin**

:(((

**felix**

<3 

**changbin**

<3

**felix**

so

speaking of chris

**changbin**

we really dont have to talk about this

im not going to act on it

**felix**

i dont want to be 

controlling i guess

?

**changbin**

you’re not

i get that it would make you uncomfortable to date someone who’s dating him

that’s not controlling that’s just setting boundaries 

**felix**

i guess

i just worry

://////

**changbin**

it’s really fine 

promise

<3 <3 <3

**felix**

<3 <3 

**changbin**

hey

i gave you three

:<<<<<<<

you only give me two?????

gasp

**felix**

lmao

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**changbin**

u fucking wu

**jisung**

we stan healthy relationships

**felix**

asdlfj jisung you were No Help this entire conversation

**changbin**

i would argue he was negative help bc he cracked my phone

**jisung**

oops

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

hey

are you free

**jisung**

yeah

wassup

**cb97**

can you listen over what i added?

**jisung**

yeeeeeees

omw

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

oh wait

i forgot to say

my date w hyunjin’s tonight

can i update you after? or do you want me to keep details to myself

**changbin**

id be happy to hear updates

**jisung**

saaame

even tho idk the guy lol

**felix**

oh! okay :3

<3

**jisung**

<3

**changbin**

<3

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

why did you lock the studiooooooo~ :<<<

**chanathan**

oh

sorry binnie

im working on smth kind of personal?

**binnie**

ooh

ok hyung! have fun

jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnggggiiiiiieeeeeeeeee im bored

**sungshine**

sorry hyung im

uh

**chanathan**

hes helping me

**binnie**

oh

ok

**sungshine**

sorry :(((

**binnie**

itsok

**chanathan**

maybe felix is free?

**sungshine**

no felix is on a date rn

**chanathan**

…?

oh

you’re poly?

**sungshine**

ya

**chanathan**

o nice

we can take a break for now so binnie isnt lonely

**binnie**

oh no iits ok really!!

**chanathan**

nah its a personal project, no deadline

door’s unlocked :3

**binnie**

okayyy :D

**innie**

I HEARD POLYAM

IM IN A THROUPLE AND READY TO SEXTUPLE

**binnie**

isnt sextuple six?? how are you going from three to six

**innie**

my boyfriend has a boyfriend with two other boyfriends

**binnie**

oh

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

changbin

you know that you’re one of those six right

**changbin**

wait

oh

right

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

carry on

wait isnt that not allowed

for you

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

changbin do be flexing his no dating ban privileges

**felix**

?????????????????

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

yeah innie thats technically illegal

**innie**

dont talk to me or my boyfriend or my boyfriend or my boyfriend’s boyfriend or my boyfriend’s boyfriend’s boyfriend or my boyfriend’s boyfriend’s boyfriend ever again

everything’s legal if you’re jared, 19,

anyway nothing in the law says i cant have six partners!

**binnie**

“in the law”

**sungshine**

no like 

you have a dating ban

**innie**

oh.

yeah

and what of it

**sungshine**

maknae on top

**innie**

hell yeah

**chanathan**

i need to process this

**sungshine**

dell processor

**chanathan**

what?

**sungshine**

what?

computer humor

**binnie**

from your online friend?

**sungshine**

hey! my Lawyer Sanctioned online friend

sir thats my emotional support legal hacker

**innie**

i-

what

anyway

wAIT.

JISUNG

hyung

WE'RE BOYFRIEND IN LAWS

**sungshine**

thinking abt the implications of that statement hurts my brain

**binnie**

biggest mood

* * *

**_[hyunjin, innie, seungmin]_ **

**innie added lixielee!**

**innie added jisung!**

**hyunjin**

and between that and the shrimp incident at the carousel, 

that’s why i’m banned from lotte world.

what the fuck innie who are they

except felix hi lixie ill be ready in five

**lixielee**

hey jinnie :D

no worries i havent even gotten dressed

**innie**

your potential third boyfriend and one of your boyfriend in laws

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung sent one (1) picture!**

**jisung**

should i

**changbin**

go for it

* * *

**_[hyunjin, innie, jisung, lixielee, seungmin]_ **

**jisung added seo_changbin!**

**jisung changed seo_changbin’s name to changbin!**

**jisung**

both boyfriend in laws*

**innie**

WAIT.

:000000000000000

OH

**hyunjin**

…………..changbin

**binnie**

hi jinnie

**hyunjin**

.........

you’re chill i guess

@jisung is j.one then?

**jisung**

hiiiiiiiii

**hyunjin**

……...oof

**jisung**

???

**lixielee**

LMAO

r u gonna make good on your tweets jinnie

**hyunjin**

,,,,,,,

**jisung**

what tweets

**hyunjin**

unimportant. 

**lixielee sent eight (8) pictures!**

**hyunjin**

FELIX YOU TRAITOR

**jisung**

lmaooooo what

see id totally take you up on a fight in the cafe bene parking lot but

idt any of our collective boyfriends would be happy about it

**seungmin**

no no please do

**innie**

^

**lixielee**

^

**binnie**

^

**jisung**

wtf guys

**hyunjin**

yeah wtf guys

**binnie**

i just think itd be amusing to see jisung panic when he first sees hyunjin

**jisung**

what does That mean

**binnie**

you malfunction around pretty men

**jisung**

I DO NOT.

**hyunjin**

awww you think im pretty hyung? :3

**binnie**

no <3

send a selca though ill film his reaction

**hyunjin sent one (1) picture!** ****

****

**lixielee**

dude thats such an old pic

**lixielee sent one (1) picture!**

someone find a newer pic!!

nvm

**lixielee sent one (1) picture!**

**changbin**

the lack of reaction is bc jisung threw his phone across the room and is now just staring at his hands

i think hes talking to himself wait

“i get it now”

“why do i want to fight him”

“siri whats the opposite of romantic attraction but still attraction”

**jisung**

do you guys think enemy attraction is a thing

**hyunjin**

yOOOOOOOO

**jisung**

yooooooooOOO

**seungmin**

dear god

what did i do to deserve this

**hyunjin**

got too damn close to minho one day and decided to be adopted into his harem

**lixielee**

excuse me harem

**hyunjin**

oh shit

ngl i forgot you were here

**lixielee**

ok first of all

offense

second

harem???

**hyunjin**

oh yeah like you’ve never thought about him taking you on a full-day date starting with breakfast in bed then petting his cats with him because even if you dont like them he loves them a lot and the look on his face when he sees them is asldkfjl;asdg and then cuddles for a bit and then go on a walk and then make flower crowns bc hes a prince and then go to a cute bookstore and sit in the corner with a new book pretending to read but really just looking fondly at him and then cat cafe for lunch and then uhhh idk more minho happy times

**changbin**

that is so startlingly specific im gonna go with the assumption that this is a recurring fantasy of yours?

**hyunjin**

seungmin’s actually

**seungmin**

WHY.

**hyunjin**

isnt it all of ours tho

**changbin**

yeah

**lixielee**

yeah

**jisung**

idk the guy so no?

**hyunjin**

yeah you dont count

**jisung**

._.

**innie**

i havent seen him in a while so im not sure how i feel abt it but that sounds so nice

**hyunjin**

wait changbin?????

**changbin**

no comment

**hyunjin**

wha

* * *

_**[changbin, felix, jisung]** _

**changbin**

i should probably tell chan hyung about

this

thank you guys for putting up withh me wanting it secret

**felix**

are you sure

because then

**changbin**

yeah i know

itll be fine though

**felix**

if you say so

i want to believe it but

**jisung**

you guys look like you're speaking in tongues sometimes

**changbin**

yeah

sorry sungie

felix like i said

you dont have the full story

**felix**

yeah im starting to get that

ill think about it

**changbin**

thanks

im gonna go find him now

**felix**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been debating doing a felix or chan pov? but i feel like that’s kind of too out of nowhere since its been only minsung so far… but also i feel the need to write out a chanlix conversation at some point without someone “moderating”   
> idk  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	15. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Many Old Friends Can One Cat Dad Reconnect With?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might've happened too fast but ive been sitting on this waffling about whether to post it and well idk
> 
> i dont own the lyrics, and i kinda picked random lines that sounded relevant--changed a few lines to smth more relevant to the “you” chan’s addressing. translations come from color coded lyrics and the lines are from 4419. ull kno them when u see them 
> 
> also to clarify--twt sections,,, since i know like. minimal amt about twitter lol,, they only show what’s on the person’s account’s timeline. so a jisung chapter wouldnt show minho’s tweets (not that minho’s tweeted until now,,) but a minho chapter would. also, this is probably evident, but to be absolutely clear, only hyunjin and seungmin (and probably felix?) know minho’s twt username, so 3racha+jeongin don’t see what he tweets. they also dont know he sees theirs. lets pretend private setting doesnt exist lol

_Kakaotalk_

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**changbin**

well

that happened

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

guys

gu y s

guess what just happened

**catdad**

you stopped me from committing murder yes

**tol**

sure

but that’s not what i meant!

**catdad**

,,,

**starshine**

how is that the non important part of whatever happened

**tol**

I MET JISUNG

hes cuter in person

i wanted to squish his cheeks but i had to stop SoMeONe from committing a murder

well i mean

to be fair it looked less like murder and more like you wanted to run away

or cry

**catdad**

shut up it was murder

**tol**

if you say so

**starshine**

wait why did you meet jisung???????

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

im saying no, by the way

to the job

i meant to tell you before

**seungmin**

i figured you would

too close to home?

**lk**

something like that

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

we ran into them on that food street

hyung was treating me

**catdad**

was i?

**tol**

i ended up treating hyung tho

**puppy**

wait

‘them’?

**starshine**

oh shit

**catdad**

yeah

(:

all three of them

**tol**

to his credit chan hyung stayed back and didnt say anything and then when jisung noticed how hard changbin was trying to pull him away he went with it

i only said hi

minho hyung didnt say anything

it was a really short encounter

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

i just met the most beautiful man ive ever seen in my entire life

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**starshine**

are you ok hyung?

seeing him…

**catdad**

same as seeing pictures. im fine.

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

oh?

**js**

if only i knew his name

i feel like prince charming

abandoned at the ball

ive seen the most beautiful person and i dont have a way to find him

not even a slipper

much less a name :(((

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

hyunjin does jisung not know your name

**tol**

ofc he knows my name???????? what

**catdad**

then what

oh

wait

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

uh huh?

**js**

i want to touch his thighs :(((

* * *

**_[J, L]_ **

**L**

hm

**J**

??

**L**

han saw me today

for reasons i wont disclose he is definitely talking about me when he says he saw the most beautiful man and wants to touch his thighs

how do i tell him he's telling me about my own thighs

**J**

LOL

wow i wish i had your problems

**L**

hyung

your members like your thighs an unhealthy amount

**J**

im not The Thigh Guy though

**L**

and whose fault is that?

**J**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

sorry

too much?

**hackerman**

no no

go on

* * *

_Twitter._

**@sungshine00 replied:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> how are you doing?/your spot next to me feels so empty/i try pushing back the unforgettable days/but I wonder how you’re doing
> 
> **my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**
> 
> **replying to @bangkangaroo**
> 
> ooh lyric dump?

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> i still remember the day i first met you/i remember we were almost the same height/we got so close/i know i still wanted to go to the end with you

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

not gonna reply so people dont connect my handle to your lyrics but do you have a track worked out for this?? let me hear

**my names not sus take that hyungs @sungshine00**

he does. but hes not releasing this one

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

why?

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

oh WAIT.

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> memories of fighting against each other/you, who comforted and helped me/how are you doing these days?/it’s fall soon, the leaves are falling/when you left, it was the hot summer/but your spot is empty like the winter

**lk @kittycat69**

what the fuck am i reading

**hh @kkami-stan**

**replying to @kittycat69**

?

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> we’re in different places with the same dream/some day, we’ll meet again in the same place/i keep thinking about our memories/in this small vocal room where we fought and talked a lot

**lk @kittycat69**

two years.

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> let’s meet again in the same place
> 
> trying to stop time to relive our memories

**lk @kittycat69**

you dont get to do this to me.

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> how are you doing?/your spot next to me feels so empty/i try pushing back the unforgettable days/but I wonder how you’re doing

**scb IM NOT CB STOP ASKING @secret_scb**

oh hyung… 

**@sungshine00 liked:**

> **escaped from aus @bangkangaroo**
> 
> im sitting at the back of the bus, where we used to sit, deeply engraving our memories in my heart.

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

i dont really have anything else 

he was really pretty tho

but my friend was making weird faces at me so i had to leave

even tho i met my one of my boyfriend in laws

**hackerman**

im sorry your what

**js**

yeah my boyfriend’s dating him

so boyfriend in law

**hackerman**

oh

that makes

a weird amount of sense

**js**

yeah

my friend came up with it

anyway

my boyfriend in law’s friend is hot and i want to kiss his face and run my hands through his hair and tell him he’s pretty 

**hackerman**

uh huh

**js**

WAIT WHAT IF HES ONE OF MY OTHER BOYFRIEND IN LAWS LEMME CHECK

**hackerman**

you do that

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**seungmin**

dont do it

**lk**

what

**seungmin**

i saw your tweets

**lk**

and?

**seungmin**

you’ve gone two years no contact what good do you think this will do

**lk**

i dont know

**seungmin**

then why are you considering it

**lk**

because

i dont know

**seungmin**

you saw him and it reminded you of before and now you’re nostalgic

**lk**

ugh

**seungmin**

you miss him

**lk**

shut up

shut up no i dont and you know that

**seungmin**

you can hate him and still miss him

**lk**

i know

**seungmin**

then admit you miss him

**lk**

i dont

**seungmin**

i heard you when you came back today

you were upset

**lk**

i didnt say anything

**seungmin**

you didnt have to

you were quiet

too quiet

and your ice cream disappeared

i know you hyung

**lk**

...

go away

**seungmin**

no

open the door

your cats want to come in

**lk**

youre not my cat

**seungmin**

im just sitting with them

**lk**

it hurts

**seungmin**

i know

**lk**

its been years

why hasnt it stopped hurting

**seungmin**

i know

maybe it won’t ever stop

you loved him

**lk**

shut up

**seungmin**

that doesnt go away easily

**lk**

im only opening the door if you can tell me their names

**seungmin**

what

who

**lk**

the cats

**seungmin**

wait the cats?

oh come on

**lk**

:|

**seungmin**

soonie

doongie

**lk**

and?

**seungmin**

dori

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**catdad**

alright who helped him

**starshine**

😬😬😬

**catdad**

uh huh.

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**seungmin**

you didnt say i couldnt phone a friend

**lk**

...

fine

come in

i unlocked it

**seungmin**

<3

* * *

_Terminal_

**Uh oh. (￣Д￣)ﾉ someone tried doxxing! It was ineffective. Double check your stuff. Post was up for .001 nanosecond before detection, .01 nanosecond before removal.**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

ejen_y just tried to dox me

**seungmin**

no offense but literally who would care about your info

**lk**

his post says im a j.one saesang that tried to get his trainee record from jype’s servers

**seungmin**

oh

huh

**lk**

yeah

interesting choice.

**seungmin**

yeah… 

and 3racha does have a few crazy fans

probably a few capable of hiring someone to try and pin you for something

and well.

i hate to say it but you do have motive.

* * *

**_[J, L]_ **

**L**

almost doxxed. keep an eye out for me?

**J**

for sure

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

your ex is trying to pin his own hacking on me

i caught it before he could do anything but that's just another layer...

**js**

wait he knows about you?

**hackerman**

technically

turns out that if im right about this, i know him

and not in a good way

he fucked me over once so badly i had to trash and re build/buy my setup

also had to move

**js**

what the hell

**hackerman**

it turned out fine nevermind that

my point is he knows im good so he reached out to me for help 

i said no without telling him im working against him and one of my programs just detected an attempt to dox me

**js**

shit

im sorry

if you need to pull out

**hackerman**

there's a clause for that in your contract, i know i can pull out if i need to

im not gonna let """ejen_y""" scare me off

**js**

ejen?

ejen is agent in malay

**hackerman**

oh

so i am right

**js**

i mean

thats a hell of a coincidence if you're wrong

**hackerman**

ok

ill keep at it

i have to go rn

let me know if anything changes

**js**

yeah

-

**_[lix, soft hyung]_ **

**soft hyung**

ugh the name

**lix**

lol

**soft hyung**

do you think i should talk to chan?

**lix**

uh

that’s very much your choice hyung

**soft hyung**

i know

but i want your opinion

**lix**

from what changbin has been trying to tell me

maybe it’ll be good to hear at least

once and for all.

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

abort mission it’s one of my best friends’ ex

ಥ_ಥ

they Just got back to me :((

i see it though

also yikes no wonder my friend was so tense

usually hes so friendly and stuff

but he looked like he was gonna cry

://////// i think he did go cry bc he went back to our work place without us after that

**hackerman**

://

* * *

**_[lix, soft hyung]_ **

**soft hyung**

why do i feel like ive kicked a puppy

i didnt even DO anything

**lix**

?

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**hackerman**

have you ever had another relationship outside the guy who’s stalking you

personal q, not important to the hacking

**js**

uh yeah actually

i had a girlfriend

**hackerman**

was it a good relationship

amicable breakup

**js**

yeah…? 

why

**hackerman**

wanted to hear thoughts from someone who's experienced a normal-ish breakup

talking with my ex is a bad idea isnt it

**js**

um

yes

generally

there are exceptions

why are you thinking about it?

**hackerman**

he tweeted some things

**js**

dont like

sacrifice your own well being for his

**hackerman**

yeah i know

but it seems like our friends want to be friends with each other again and well

i dont know. maybe i should hear him out. 

he’s a good person.

thats what got me, when i first

when he did what he

…

like he’s the kind of person

… 

i shouldnt talk about him. but. 

he’s the kind of person that sacrifices parts of himself so other people can achieve their dreams.

That kind of selfless. 

and it confused me for so long that he would do what he did to me when he was Like That but

ive been having doubts recently and maybe it didnt happen the way i thought it did

maybe i should hear his side

maybe

**js**

i think if you really miss him

if you think hes good

really, truly good, despite whatever he did to hurt you

then maybe its worth it to talk, at least

i dont know though

i cant tell you what to do

especially because i know nothing about your situation

but from an outsider’s perspective… it sounds like you really want to reach out. 

maybe you should.

for closure, if anything.

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**lk**

might make a dumb decision

**hh**

what

**lk**

thinking about it

**hh**

is this twitter related

**lk**

kind of

**hh**

where are you

**lk sent their location!**

**hh**

hyung

isnt that

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

you hate that cafe

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

no like

you would complain all the time abt it

too hipster

and industrial

coffee’s bad

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

you only went there for him

**lk**

are you going to keep stating the obvious

**hh**

jesus hyung

**lk**

uh huh

**hh**

you’re gonna talk to him aren’t you

…

no response ok

well

i can tell you what i would do

all day long

but ultimately hyung

its your choice to make.

* * *

**are you sure you want to unblock CB97?**

**[yes] no**

**_[gluteusmaximus, catprince]_ **

**(168 unread messages)**

**catprince changed their name to minho**

**minho changed gluteusmaximus’s name to chan**

**minho**

hi

**chan**

oh my god

please dont scroll up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmyeah i think chan pov next?
> 
> but yes. possibly too fast. however this reunion Has been stewing for like 2 years so. idk i think that's a viable amount of time? probably? plus he was sort of jumpstarted into motion from seeing chan in person for the first time ni a while. anyway we're definitely not close to any resolutions but yayy first contact
> 
> also i am once again sleep deprived as hell. my like,,, realism(??) gauge is Gone
> 
> here we're assuming u can send messages to people who've blocked you but they dont get those messages until they unblock you


	16. jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhe i lied jisung pov thhis time  
> chan next time for real tho

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**sungshine**

uh has anyone heard from chan lately

**binnie**

no?

**sungshine**

we were supposed to talk about one of my solo songs rn

hes not on the studio or the dorms and hes not answering the phone?

**innie**

hm

weird

maybe he’s taking time off for himself?

**sungshine**

…

**binnie**

…

**innie**

yeah i know unreasonable but do you have any other explanation

**binnie**

ill ask sana

**sungshine**

ok

ill check the building again

**innie**

im not especially helpful lol

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

my friend’s missing and im kind of worried about it

…

oh not you too

i know you dont like live on your phone or whatever but you usually respond pretty fast

…

sigh

good luck with your ex

hwaiting!

* * *

**_[changbin, hyunjin, innie, jisung, lixielee, seungmin]_ **

**hyunjin**

wait you guys dont know what seungmin looks like

**seungmin**

i know what seungmin looks like

**innie**

^^

**hyunjin**

ok well i obviously wasnt talking to you

**lixielee**

can u please focus rn

**hyunjin**

on

**seungmin**

lix is panicking bc hyung isnt responding

**jisung**

oh yours too?

**lixielee**

…

what?

**changbin**

chan’s been radio silent since we got back from running into you guys

**jisung**

aha yeah sorry again

**hyunjin**

its fine

and leave them alone guys

im sure theyre fine

individually fine

far away from each other

**seungmin**

…

**innie**

… 

ok what do you know

**hyunjin**

nothing!

**innie**

… 

**hyunjin**

seriously i dont know anything

**innie**

are you in your apartment rn

**hyunjin**

why

**innie**

omw

**hyunjin**

WHAT

innie aren’t you working???

**changbin**

day off

**jisung**

day off

**innie**

day off ****

what temp does hyung say

**hyunjin**

20 min 180 degrees

hEY.

**jisung**

what

the fuck

does he actually say that

**innie**

technically jinnie says it

**hyunjin**

hey

i dont appreciate this conversation turn

**innie**

then what do you know

**seungmin**

he doesnt know anything innie lay off

**innie**

…

ok what do BOTH of you know

**lixielee**

they’re talking arent they

**innie**

minchan???

no way

they’re them

no way they’re talking

……….

guys?

**changbin**

wait what

wouldn’t they have told you

**lixielee**

well

no?

its not my business

**changbin**

,,,

**lixielee**

i mean 

minho hyung told me he was thinking abt it 

he asked if he should and i said if he thinks its right 

**hyunjin**

changbin hyung why would it be lix’s business?

**changbin**

i never said it was

**seungmin**

you kind of implied it

**lixielee**

please stop talking about me

**hyunjin**

no changbin clearly knows more than hes letting on and i want to know

**changbin**

hyunjin back off

**innie**

can we all just put our cards on the table? im tired of finding stuff out last because no one remembers to tell me

**lixielee**

GUYS.

please.

**hyunjin**

okay

**changbin**

sorry

**innie**

sorry

**lixielee**

its fine 

:///

look if they’re talking then hyunjin’s right

we should leave them alone

**jisung**

i have a question

so did chan hyung cheat on minho ssi

**hyunjin**

i doubt it

**innie**

^^

what gave you that idea??

**jisung**

some of the things he’s said

and those lyrics

the cheating part of EX might’ve been fictionalized but 

**hyunjin**

no i dont think he cheated

as much as i dislike chan now even i knew how head over heels the man was for minho hyung

**lixielee**

can we please drop this

**jisung**

oh no i dont doubt that

*is

**innie**

wait are those lyrics he posted on twt about minho hyung???

**innie sent one (1) picture!**

**innie**

wow he is… pining

**hyunjin**

hes in love

still

wow

and minho is too isnt he. 

why did they even break apart?

does anyone actually know?

**lixielee has left the chat!**

**hyunjin**

…?

why did he leave?

**changbin**

shit

where is he

**hyunjin**

???

**changbin**

where is he??

**hyunjin**

i dont think he came home yet he should still be in the JYPE building

what’s wrong???

**changbin**

im gonna go find him

all of you please leave the minchan situation alone

at least until they talk to us again

**hyunjin**

okay

**innie**

okay

tell lixie im sorry

**hyunjin**

me too

whatever it is we did

**seungmin**

me too

**jisung**

^^

id come with you but

**changbin**

not now

**jisung**

yeah

* * *

**_[hackerman, js]_ **

**js**

i feel like ive fucked something up

i dont know

i dont know how to make it better

* * *

**_[hyunjin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

hey

**hyunjin**

oh

hey

**jisung**

this is kinda weird but are you okay?

you seemed kind of down

at the end of

That

**hyunjin**

im

im okay

im just worried i was the one who upset felix and i dont know what i couldve said 

he was really close to chan before the split tho idk

maybe he does know something

**jisung**

:///

im sorry man

is there anything i can do

**hyunjin**

nah

thanks tho

**jisung**

yeah ofc

hey are you free tomorrow?

**hyunjin**

mmm probably

why?

**jisung**

want to get coffee? 

or lunch

if we’re boyfriend in laws we should probably get to know each other

**hyunjin**

lmao innie got you with that too huh

that sounds great

i look forward to seeing you again

cafe bene?

**jisung**

no fighting in the parking lot tho right

**hyunjin**

asdlfj

no

unless you want to (:

**jisung**

haha! im good! lol!

**hyunjin**

lmao

see you then

**jisung**

yeah

see you then ( ´▽｀)

**hyunjin**

cute

**jisung**

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

lix is doing better

he was just a little upset

**jisung**

you won’t tell me why will you

**changbin**

that’s his choice

**jisung**

yeah

i know

:///

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

hey

**jisung**

he lives!

**cb97**

yeah

can we cuddle

please

ive had a 

long?

day

ive had a day. 

**jisung**

yea ofc

where are you

**cb97**

dorm

**jisung**

got it!

* * *

**_[changbin, hyunjin, innie, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jisung**

one hyung acquired

hes a little sad so ill be off to cuddle him

**hyunjin**

hopefully that means minho hyung will respond soon

**seungmin**

he just got back

straight to his room

* * *

**_[changbin, hyunjin, innie, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**changbin**

im taking felix back to yours @hyunjin

are you there rn

**hyunjin**

yeah

you can stay tho

just maybe no more woo-hoo ing in the kitchen

**jisung**

LMAO WHAT

**changbin**

oh boy

**hyunjin**

yeah did he not tell you

i walked in on them desecrating our counter

**jisung**

ALKDFSJ HH Y U N G

**changbin**

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

invite me next time 🙄

**changbin**

lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably entirely be minchan 
> 
> finally,,,,,,, they'll speak,,,,,,,,,, to each other,,,,,,,,,,,, finally
> 
> it'll be up today or tmr dependinig on how frustrated i get withh my keyboard lol its kinda broken


	17. chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they talk  
> finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan pov! as promised
> 
> ill do more chan pov later for chanlix conversations. it didnt feel right to add that here.
> 
> this is a wild ride
> 
> survival show continuity stuff will be based on release dates instead of filming dates bc i cant be bothered to figure that out. present is 2020. i also gave minho (and everyone else, so minho was still last to join) a tiiiiiiny bit more trainee time at jype, tho idt its very noticeable. also how accurate is the assumption he started in 2017? did he say that somewhere asdlfj
> 
> cw survival show stuff we all know what that means. also. underage kissing but it doesnt go further than kissing and, bc text fic, it’s only mentioned and not described. using cheating/slut shaming as insults
> 
> note the time skips!!!

_Kakaotalk Logs (Abbreviated.)_

**_[gluteusmaximus, catprince]_ **

**August 8, 2017**

**gluteusmaximus**

hey

guess what

**catprince**

what

**gluteusmaximus**

do you know what today is?

**catprince**

...saturday?

**gluteusmaximus**

...well yeah

but what saturday

**catprince**

the 8th?

**gluteusmaximus**

no

sigh

**catprince**

our day off..?

**gluteusmaximus**

it’s our six month anniversary

dumbass

**catprince**

hey

you’re the dumbass of this relationship

im the brains youre the brawn remember

**gluteusmaximus**

lmaoo yeah true

but anyway

we’re free

and felix and hyunjin are at the cinema and are staying out for dinner

and changbin went back home

**catprince**

oohh

**gluteusmaximus**

so you know what that means

**catprince**

mmm

**gluteusmaximus**

DAY OF CUDDLING

i bought your favorite chocolate

and we can use my laptop to watch ghibli movies

and then get takeout?

**catprince**

ooh!!

<3 <3 <3 

yes!! yes

that sounds amazing

( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

i love you

**gluteusmaximus**

i love you too ( ´▽｀)

ill even let you touch my butt 🙄

**catprince**

yessssssss

**gluteusmaximus**

lee minho ass collector

**catprince**

LOL

i got something for you too

ill give it to you in a minute

i wasnt sure if you wanted to make a big deal out of it though

i mean it isn’t even a year

**gluteusmaximus**

BUT STILL!

ive been with you

you!!!

amazing wonderful showstopping lee minho

**catprince**

nooooooo stop

**gluteusmaximus**

for six whole months

thats worth celebrating

listen

hey

minho

are you a keyboard

**catprince**

ohhh my god 

**gluteusmaximus**

because you’re just my type

**catprince**

fuck i love you 

you fucking nerd

where are you 

give me kisses

**gluteusmaximus**

our room!

kisses come at the cost of one minute of cuddling each

think you can afford it?

**catprince**

make it five

or ten

or an hour each

im omw

**gluteusmaximus**

( ´▽｀)

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**[gluteusmaximus, catprince]**

**catprince changed their name to minho**

**minho changed gluteusmaximus’s name to chan**

**minho**

hi

**chan**

oh my god

please dont scroll up

**minho**

…

**chan**

please

**minho**

okay

**chan**

okay

thank you

um

hi

**minho**

mhm

so

**chan**

so

**minho**

id ask to have this conversation in person but i dont think i could physically take that

**chan**

oh

you want to 

**minho**

talk yeah

if you havent noticed our friends are becoming friends again

i think they have a group chat without us

**chan**

oh

they do?

i mean i knew that felix is dating changbin and jisung, and jeongin is dating hyunjin, but i didnt know they’re all friendly

**minho**

yeah… 

**chan**

so

**minho**

so.

are you 

open to that?

**chan**

yeah

**minho**

where do we start

**chan**

um

good question.

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**September 20, 2017**

**chan**

minho can you please TELL me what’s wrong

**minho**

fuck you

**chan**

minnie

**minho**

im fucking serious chan do not FUCKING talk to me.

**chan**

okay

im sorry

whatever it is i did

ill fix it i promise

please

just tell me when you're ready to talk

ill be here to listen

**minho**

dont.

please.

i dont want to hear it.

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

i guess we can start with

can i explain what happened

with 

with felix

**minho**

yeah

**chan**

okay

it was

he came up to me

he probably told you that, later…?

**minho**

yeah

after we both left the company

**chan**

yeah

he came up to me and asked to speak to me alone

and i thought he was going to ask about some korean thing he was embarrassed to have trouble with or 

i dont know

not 

**minho**

not kissing lol

**chan**

… 

yeah

he kissed me. and i couldnt move bc well

i was shocked

because i really had only seen him as a little brother before

or maybe i forced myself to 

it doesnt matter

i was shocked he thought of me that way

**minho**

so you rejected him

gently

**chan**

i told him i couldn't do that with him. i think he assumed bc idols and korea and being gay 

minho i swear i would’ve told him about us if we hadn’t agreed to keep it to the absolute quietest we could.

**minho**

i know

i get it

i dont blame you for that.

and i dont blame him for not knowing

i do blame you for not telling me.

**chan**

...yeah. 

i should’ve told you.

i panicked and it was stupid at first--like, of course you wouldn’t be mad at me, i wasn’t the one who kissed him. but i was worried and scared of fucking it up and

well 

i did that anyway

after enough panicking i couldnt just

i had to talk to someone 

**minho**

so you talked to changbin

**chan**

yeah. 

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**September 21, 2017**

**chan**

hey

are we not still on for dinner?

minhooooo

minnie baby

are you still mad?

:<<

**minho**

hi hyung its hyunjin

**chan**

oh

hi hyunjinnie

why do you have minho’s phone?

**minho**

he asked me to tell you we’re going over some dance stuff at the studio

we won’t be back until late

sorry about your dinner hyung :(((( ill ask minho hyung if he wants to go do that and do this tomorrow

**chan**

no dont worry about it

**minho**

:/// he said no

sorry hyung

**chan**

tell him not to overdo it

no matter what that one instructor does 

says 

he’s really good

he knows that right

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

i talked to changbin and i told him

i told him about you

well

us

and i told him about felix

and at that point id realized

a lot of what i was feeling was 

**minho**

it was love

**chan**

yeah

so i told him i think im in love with felix

**minho**

mm

**chan**

and it was love. maybe not to the point where its all consuming but i was in love with him, a bit, and i knew that. 

**minho**

you knew him longer than me

you all knew each other longer than me

i was the last one added

odd one out

you and felix had each other and hyunjin and changbin had each other

i was

insecure for lack of a better word

it had gone away in the 

what, the eight months? i think eight

in the eight months we were together

but hearing that

**chan**

ah

**minho**

i was going to your studio to surprise you with food because i knew you hadn’t eaten

**chan**

i hadn’t lol

**minho**

yeah

but i heard you say that from outside and 

**chan**

ah

**minho**

all that insecurity came right back

**chan**

:((

**minho**

because you were hiding it so it had to be bad right

for me anyway

if it meant nothing to you, you would have told me

and it was especially

because you remember how we got together right

**chan**

yeah?

i do

why?

**minho**

i asked you if you were straight like the day before and you said yes

but the literal next day you said maybe you weren’t entirely rigid in your sexuality

**chan**

wait did i really say rigid

**minho**

yeah, you said rigid

**chan**

oh my god

**minho**

i thought you were actually making a dick joke 

but you weren’t

**chan**

ohhhhhhhmy go ddddd

**minho**

lol

you asked to kiss me first

and i said no

and you asked why not

two bros experimenting lol

and i said

**chan**

you said your feelings are real and you dont want me to trample all over them

you weren’t going to be another straight boy’s experiment

or 

oh.

the “one that turned him gay just to be dumped for the next pretty face” 

**minho**

yeah

lol

the sexuality awakening fuckbuddy

baby gay phase fuckbuddy

whatever 

i didnt want to be the body at the start of a bodycount.

**chan**

oh.

and i told you that i think i liked you too

and i did, i promise

i never wouldve started that if i thought i would hurt you

but it looked bad didnt it

**minho**

lol.

yeah.

so i heard you say that you were in love with felix

and he kissed you

and you were surprised but when you stopped being surprised you were giddy

and i left.

**chan**

if you had stayed

im not putting this on you but 

what i said after that was that i could never stop loving you and our time together meant the world to me and ill ignore my feelings for felix to stay with you

and i was scared to tell you about the kiss because id have to say to your face that it didnt mean anything but that would be a lie because it did. 

but i love you

loved

love

…

i didnt want to see you hurt

**minho**

well then.

**chan**

yeah.

**minho**

i feel like the idiot of the year

**chan**

we were still new to it though

being gay

that community

even if you were more experienced than i was you still were new. 

neither of us knew about polyamory

so even if you'd stayed to hear that you probably would've assumed that meant i loved him more

**minho**

ah

yeah

**chan**

… i mean. im guessing you know about it now since our friends are currently a blob of relationships? 

**minho**

yeah im familiar

i still dont

Get it. entirely. but that might be because

**chan**

of me

**minho**

well i wasnt going to say it like that.

**chan**

dont sugarcoat.

**minho**

yeah. 

because of you.

im not entirely blameless

as i know now

**chan**

yeah well

it got worse didnt it

**minho**

yeah… 

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**September 22, 2017**

**chan**

minho please

**minho**

im breaking up with you.

**chan**

what

???

you’re not serious

**minho**

im serious

dont talk to me

no

go away

**chan**

minho 

talk to me

you dont have to let me in we can talk through the door

**minho**

i dont want to fucking talk to you

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

you broke up with me over text

lol

and wouldn’t tell me why

**minho**

yeah

**chan**

understandable, with what you heard

but i didnt know

so i was hurt

and i got mad

**minho**

and you stopped talking to me too

**chan**

and no one else knew what happened because no one but changbin knew we were dating

**minho**

and changbin told me he knew and asked if id tell him at least why i was so upset

and i got

**chan**

exceedingly mad

**minho**

yeah

and it just

escalated. 

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**October 1, 2017**

**chan**

stop getting pissy about little things

practice for the cameras

**minho**

im not

**chan**

you are

be civil

**minho**

i can be civil with you for the show.

**chan**

can you?

**minho**

yeah

you know what

if you need to talk to me you can do it through the main chat.

let’s be professional.

okay?

okay.

**minho has blocked you!**

**chan**

wait

… 

really?

…

are you really going through with this

oh come on you can’t be serious

im only still texting here because i know you’re going to unblock me in a few minutes

so you can see

this isn’t the scare tactic you want it to be

* * *

**October 3, 2017**

**chan**

this isnt funny anymore

…

happy birthday to me i guess

free from your whining.

* * *

**October 5, 2017**

**chan**

minhooooooo

you’ll unblock me eventually

how long can you keep this up?

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**minho**

then

im guessing you were

sad

**chan**

we were both sad

**minho**

yeah

but i didnt turn to anyone

you

**chan**

i turned to lix

felix

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**October 8, 2017**

**chan**

shit im sorry

where are you?

wait am i still blocked???

minho what the fuck please im sorry it was a mistake

let me explain

this time at least

please

fine ill take it to the main chat

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

i went to him and told him

not about us

you were very clear you wanted no one else to know after changbin

i told him i liked him too but it felt

weird?

i wanted to wait at least until we’d debuted and he was of age

we were cuddling when you found us

**minho**

you were letting him kiss your face

**chan**

not mouth

its lix

he does that to everyone

**minho**

yeah

but with context

**chan**

yeah

**minho**

i yelled at you lol

lix was

i felt so bad after but only because lix looked so scared

**chan**

i remember

he ran after you left

**minho**

he went to hyunjin

**chan**

and then neither of them would talk to me and you hadn’t unblocked me and no one would tell me where you were

**minho**

i said some pretty mean shit

**chan**

so did i

**minho**

i said worse

**chan**

i doubt it

**minho**

yeah no

i recall saying you were a cheating piece of shit whore who only thinks with his microscopic dick and enjoys playing around with peoples feelings 

because you’re a cold hearted bitch who doesn’t have any feelings to speak of himself

**chan**

well 

…

yeah i cant defend that

i still

i said you’re so insecure and paranoid that you’re unloveable and no one would want you if you weren’t pretty

**minho**

yeah

didnt pull punches that day did we

**chan**

not at all

**minho**

im sorry

i really should’ve given you a chance to explain

i shouldn’t have said that

**chan**

i shouldn’t have said that either

at all

so im sorry too

it was uncalled for

**minho**

none of that night was called for from either of us

**chan**

and i get not wanting to talk to me though after what you heard

and saw

**minho**

shut up christopher im trying to apologize

**chan**

sorry

**minho**

no

ugh

i mean it

im really sorry

if id let you talk we wouldn’t have gotten into this entire mess

thats entirely on me

you couldn’t help what you were feeling

and if felix brought comfort to you 

you were right to go to him when i hurt you

**chan**

minho

**minho**

my insecurity got the better of me

i really thought

it felt like you were using me

pretending to like me back for sex

because you couldn’t have felix

so when you said what you did it

no one would want me if i wasnt pretty

:///

yeah it made everything feel worse

i was already feeling particularly shitty but

it just made it more real

made it feel true

and you were with him like two weeks after we broke up lol

really made it feel like i was nothing to you

eight months just 

nothing

but that wasn't about me

you loved both of us and i dont think i could've gotten my head around that even if i knew.

im not excusing anything

there was nothing you could've done at that point

fixing us was all on me and i fucked up because i couldn't hear you out

**chan**

oh minho

im sorry

sorry doesnt even cover how i

where

can i ask where you are

**minho**

especially when i got that notice from the company after getting eliminated

**chan**

i heard about that

i was so fucking pissed

**minho**

but i know it wasnt you now

nothing we can do about it 

and im 

**minho shared their location**

**chan**

oh

oh.

you hated it there

**minho**

i didnt think you noticed

**chan**

of course i noticed

i noticed everything about you

i paid so much attention to you that whenever i walked anywhere with you id trip over literal air

**minho**

wait

you're not just clumsy?

**chan**

n o

sana made so much fun of me when she noticed i only did that around you

she teased me for having a puppy love crush T_T

but i just

you're worth paying attention to even if it means i eat asphalt every few blocks

**minho**

oh

**chan**

but

you kept insisting we go back to that cafe

couldn't figure out why when you clearly didnt like it

**minho**

because you loved it there

**chan**

oh

**minho**

you liked their lavender matcha latte

and their muffins

and everything about their vibe lol

even though you started getting dirty chais because i dont like lavender and id always say i wanted nothing then drink half of yours

**chan**

ah

didnt think you noticed

**minho**

of course i noticed

**chan**

im omw

okay?

**minho**

yeah.

ill save the last muffin for you.

* * *

_Kakaotalk logs. (Abbreviated.)_

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**October 9, 2017**

**chan**

you made yourself clear you want me to leave you alone

but i just cant stop.

im sorry.

* * *

**October 17, 2017**

**chan**

first day

are you ready?

…

im not.

im scared shitless.

* * *

**October 24, 2017**

**chan**

i want to tell you it’ll be okay

i can see you’re scared

just as scared as i am

but you just wont listen

why won’t you listen??

it was my fault i know that

but

fuck

* * *

**October 25, 2017**

**chan**

happy birthday

i bought a cake for two before i remembered you aren’t talking to me anymore

sat at the park and ate it

that bench we used to go to all the time… just sit and feed the ducks and talk

* * *

**October 31, 2017**

**chan**

i miss you.

you're right there but i miss you anyway

* * *

**November 7, 2017**

**chan**

fuck you

fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU 

i wish id never met you 

this is so stupid

fuck

we’re like THIS and you can still 

i dont want you to go

okay??

dont go

i love you so fucking much minho i cant let you go

please

im sorry

i failed you

im sorry

please talk to me again

please

* * *

**November 8, 2017**

**chan**

i didnt mean it, you know.

i dont wish i never met you

you’re the best thing thats ever happened to me

well

tied with music

but

i love you 

please come back to me.

* * *

**November 10, 2017**

**chan**

changbin says this is unhealthy. 

i told him id stop.

im just not gonna tell him about it anymore. 

* * *

**December 5, 2017**

**chan**

felix is gone now.

i cant stop crying

some part of me wishes you were happy about that

but i know you’re not

he was your favorite kid wasnt he

you loved him

not the way i did

and not the way i loved you or you loved me

but you still loved him

you’re still talking to him, aren’t you?

i saw your name on his phone sometimes

he won't talk to me either

* * *

**December 7, 2017**

**chan**

hyunjin said you hate me

and he’s gone too now

just me and changbin

i cant do this anymore

hearing that from him

it’s one thing to know and another to hear it

im sorry

i fucked up.

* * *

**December 8, 2017**

**chan**

they scrapped the show.

the stray kids project failed. 

maybe you’ll be happy when you see that news. 

* * *

**December 20, 2017**

**chan**

i think you would’ve liked this new trainee… 

i don’t know why. 

* * *

**December 25, 2017**

**chan**

merry christmas <3

i didnt cry today

first time in 

in a while

changbin and jisung woke me up, we opened presents and went on a shopping trip lol

jisung’s the new trainee i mentioned

he’s good at what he does. really passionate. cheeks kind of remind me of a squirrel tho lol

if you were here you’d probably make it an inside joke. or squish his cheeks. i dont really have the confidence to do that out of the blue lol

oh

im crying now

:///

i was doing so well… 

* * *

**February 8, 2018**

**chan**

would’ve been a year today

changbin’s worried about me

jisung too but he doesnt know why 

its probably not normal to miss you this much

but i just cant stop regretting

i shouldn’t have said anything to changbin

i shouldve just lied to felix and said i didnt have feelings for him 

i miss you

all three of you but mostly you

feeling a bit pathetic lol

…

i cant stop crying

at least that means im sleeping more lol

* * *

**February 20, 2018**

**chan**

i think they’re gonna let us debut

3racha

its a play on sriracha get it

it doesnt feel right

it doesnt feel the same

you should be here too

you deserved debut just as much as we do.

* * *

_Kakaotalk **(Present.)** _

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

im here

**minho**

i see you

hey

you see me right

**chan**

yeah

**minho**

...

i wont bite

**chan**

liar

**minho**

i wont bite without permission

**chan**

ha

okay

okay im walking

**minho**

i can see that

its ok

just coffee, right?

**chan**

just coffee

**minho**

you’re shaking

**chan**

im fucking scared minho

i dont want to fuck this up

**minho**

we’ll talk, okay?

we’ll talk about everything we couldn’t cover over text

and we’ll talk in the future if shit happens

okay?

we’ll be okay

**chan**

yeah

we’ll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofie this is sad  
> also its a lot so  
> yeah


	18. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho cant catch a break smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unintentionally becoming a hyunjin harem oops rip skz's minho harem agenda
> 
> cw implied and stated sex but nothing explicitely sexy lol. i couldnt write dirty talk even if i wanted to

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[lix, soft hyung]_ **

**lix**

are you sure you’re okay, hyung?

**soft hyung**

yeah

you?

**lix**

yeah

im processing a bit

ill take a day or two just to think

im taking vacation days from work lol

their first concert isn’t soon so it should be okay… 

**soft hyung**

alright

let me know if i can do anything

**lix**

yeah… 

you too

and thank you for telling me in person

A+ communication skills

character development

**soft hyung**

lol

yeah

**lix**

<3

**soft hyung**

<3 

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**lk**

are you busy

**hh**

no

why

**lk**

come over?

**hh**

hyung

**lk**

please

**hh**

…

okay

let me just

…

yeah

okay

**lk**

they said yes?

**hh**

yeah

omw

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**puppy**

not hyunjin having three boyfriends and two boyfriend in laws and still hooking up with other people

**starshine**

mans gets aROUND

good for him

**puppy**

really tho

how does he do it

**starshine**

how does he even find other people

**puppy**

the world will never know

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**lk**

you didnt tell them who?

**hh**

thought you didnt want them to know

**lk**

i dont

but they still agreed?

**hh**

they trust me

**lk**

mm

**hh**

you sure you don’t want to talk about it…?

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

that’s not healthy

**lk**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

this is...

easy

between us

thinking about chan’s too difficult

thinking about feelings

i just don’t want to think right now

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

fucking ouch

**starshine**

?

**tol**

oh

wrong chat

* * *

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**lk**

?

did i offend you

**hh**

no i was

felix was talking to me too and said something

sorry

**lk**

nothing bad?

**hh**

no

**lk**

okay

when are you going to stop hiding in the bathroom lol

**hh**

respectfully hyung

im taking a massive shit

it takes time 

lmaoooooo

**lk**

ew

whatever

come back to bed and cuddle me when you’re done defiling my toilet

**hh**

yeah

ofc

* * *

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

saw this cat and thought of you

**minho**

:0

wow

**chan**

hehe

**minho**

cutest baby

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

haha

a baby

**chan**

yes

a baby

**minho**

babiest baby

**chan**

a cute baby

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

someone tell hyung to pay attention to me

you can’t demand cuddles then text someone else when i cuddle you :<<<<<

**puppy**

…? why are you with hyung?

**tol**

oh

hookup was quick

your place was closer and hyung wanted cuddles

**puppy**

hyung wouldnt even open the door for his cats earlier today

**tol**

what can i say

guess im the favorite child

OW he hit me!!! this is child abuse

**catdad**

you’re not my child omg

**tol**

HYUNG

finally

who are you even texting??

* * *

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**minho**

are we pretending that wasnt awkward as shit

**chan**

well

i guess not

i dont know how to be casual with you

**minho**

yeah

yeah same

we were

**chan**

intense?

**minho**

yeah

intense when we met intense when we were friends intense when you kissed me and we started dating

**chan**

intense when we fought

**minho**

we weren’t going too fast

we had plenty of time

just

too much

**chan**

yeah

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

HYUNNNNG

**starshine**

now im curious too

**puppy**

same

* * *

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**minho**

ugh the kids are complaining bc im not paying attention to them

**chan**

lol

i know the feeling

changbin and jisung get so needy sometimes lol

**minho**

not jeongin tho

**chan**

nah

jeongin’s jeongin

**minho**

jeongin gets his personality from me

changbin gets his from you

**chan**

hey

are you calling me clingy

we had equal part in how the kids turned out come on

**minho**

lmao  you’re like an octopus man

**chan**

...yeah ok fair

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

hyung im leaving now

…

okay

**puppy**

im almost back come cuddle me instead

**tol**

:00 ok

* * *

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**minho**

let’s not call them our kids tho

**chan**

yeah lmao

its a little weird

**minho**

just a bit

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

now seungminnie’s texting too :<<<<<<<

someone pay attention to meeeeeee

**catdad**

sorry

come back? ill put my phone down <3

* * *

**_[chan, minho]_ **

**chan**

i should probably talk to felix huh

**minho**

give him time

let him go to you i think

**chan**

you talked to him already right

**minho**

yeah

sorry gtg

**chan**

okay

thanks

* * *

**_[lix, soft hyung]_ **

**soft hyung**

is hyunjin upset about something

**lix**

uh idk hyung why would you think that

and why are you texting me we’re literally sitting next to each other

**soft hyung**

bc hes right across from you he’d hear me

he’s sulking

**lix**

yes

can you honestly not think of a reason why

**soft hyung**

...no?

wait the texting thing? 

**lix**

who were you texting?

**soft hyung**

its not important

**lix**

://////

it’s important to hyunjin

* * *

**_[hh,lk]_ **

**lk**

do you want to get dinner

**hh**

huh? why

hyung what

**lk**

you seemed on edge at lunch

so if theres anything you want to talk about

**hh**

it’s fine hyung

promise :) <3

* * *

**_[catdad, puppy, starshine, tol]_ **

**tol**

alright which one of you fuckers snitched

wait shit

**starshine**

jinnie lmao

**catdad**

ill just pretend i didnt see this?

**tol**

wait

since minchan are talking again

**catdad**

talking is a very generous term and dont call us minchan

**tol**

we can have

A GROUP CHAT

**puppy**

we already have a groupchat

**tol**

no

watch this

* * *

**hh created a group!**

**hh added cb97!**

**hh added lee_minho!**

**hh added seo_changbin!**

**hh added jisung!**

**hh added lixielee!**

**hh added seungmin!**

**hh added jeongin!**

**_[cb97, hh, jeongin, jisung, lee_minho, lixielee, seo_changbin, seungmin]_ **

**hh**

oh boy im exhausted already one second

**hh changed their name to hyunjin!**

**hyunjin changed cb97’s name to chan!**

**hyunjin changed lee_minho’s name to minho!**

**hyunjin changed seo_changbin’s name to changbin!**

**hyunjin changed lixielee’s name to felix!**

**hyunjin**

okay!

welcome to 

The Friend Group

**minho**

i already hate it here can i leave

**hyunjin**

no!

**minho**

…

how long?

**hyunjin**

20 minutes at 180 degrees

ok no someone with more authority than me tell him to stay pls

id ask chan but thats a recipe for disaster

**felix**

PLEASE i spit out my drink

**jeongin**

hyuuuuuuung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**minho**

oh

innie

**seungmin**

he just squealed

**minho**

I DID NOT.

**jeongin**

:D hyung

**minho**

……… 

fine

i guess ill stay

**chan**

ok can whoever’s in the dorm please stop fucking for five minutes so i can get my laptop

please

wait

…

what the hell

when did this chat get made

**minho**

LMAO

**hyunjin**

binsung!! give the man his laptop

it has to be them right

everyone else responded

**minho**

maybe someone’s into mild exhibitionism

**chan**

no it was them

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

my eyes,,,,,,,,,

**changbin**

sorry hyung

**jisung**

im not

-ㅅ- 

**chan**

perish

**jisung**

* * *

**_[lix, soft hyung]_ **

**lix**

can i ask

**soft hyung**

i might not answer

**lix**

yeah

well

did you ever get over chan?

**soft hyung**

…

**lix**

i mean, obvious hangups aside. 

have you liked anyone else since then?

**soft hyung**

…

ill get back to you on that one.

* * *

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

i should tell my client i know who he is

but

connotations of the job...

i know him irl 

what if he thinks its weird and doesnt talk to me and people notice

or thinks that i purposefully snooped

ugh

i told him to keep personal info to a minimum… his oversharing is what tipped me off but i dont know how to prove that

**seungmin**

wait you really know him irl? 

you know like three people

**lk**

um

**seungmiin**

ok yes  jokes aside you know quite  a few more than three i get it

look, you like doing this, dont you?

if he’s really your friend

or whatever he is to you

then he’ll understand

**lk**

hm

maybe.

* * *

_ Terminal. _

**Interest detected! Someone’s peeking into your online presence.**

**Search query: [Lee Minho OR lee_minho] AND keyword jype**

> traceback

**none detected**

> python3 backtrack_s.py [interest parameters]

**Looking…**

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[seungmin, lk]_ **

**lk**

nvm cant tell him.

* * *

**_[changbin, minho]_ **

**minho**

alright imma try to be as succinct as possible but i need you to tell jisung

wait

shit

* * *

_ Terminal. _

**Backtrack failed.**

**Interest detected! Someone’s peeking into your KKT chat history!**

> python3 bomb_socialmedia.py 

**bombing all accounts…**

**Thread 1: Kakaotalk. (lk)**

**Thread 2: Kakaotalk. (lee_minho)**

**Thread 3: Instagram. (kittycat69)**

**Thread 4: Twitter. (kittycat69)**

**Thread 5: Whitehat. (lk)**

**1:erasing chat history…**

**2:erasing chat history…**

**3:deleting account…**

**4:deleting account...**

**3:wiped.**

**5:deleting account…**

**5:wiped.**

**4:wiped.**

**1:erasing contacts…**

**2:erasing contacts…**

**1:erasing user data…**

**2:erasing user data…**

**1:deleting account…**

**2:deleting account…**

**1:wiped.**

**2:wiped.**

> python3 scan.py || python3 quarantine.py

**scanning for malware…**

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**Welcome to Kakaotalk!**

**Please enter a username and password to set up your account.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sort of got inspired to write a minchan au so thats why this took so long  
> im like  
> wayyyyy too into that considering i have two active wips smh  
> anyway i have Ideas. its a thing. 
> 
> also rip minho's entire social media presence


	19. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jisung learns some things and minho does ambiguous movie hacker stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for takingg forever i finished my big ateez fic annd had to take a breather LOL umm so thihs might be rushed towards the end idk
> 
> formatting notes: if it says [deleted] with no text, POV member didn't see the msg before deletion. if theres strikethru'd text, that's what it was before deleted and POV member saw.  
>  **edit** ao3 doesnt allow inline styling :0 so i added a workskin to fix it. red for the ex green for minho. kind of realized id need someway to differentiate now...  
> sorry if the terminal sections are hhard to follow ill summarize what's hhappeninng in end notes
> 
> Yes i know how processes work and i know that what is happening is not separate processes technically but for the ~~drAma~~ yknow
> 
> i,,, dont know which members are actually in the cuddle pic but theres like no pics of 3racha cuddling sorry
> 
> cw minor mention of ~20yo having feelings for ~17yo

_Kakaotalk._

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, minho, seungmin]_ **

**“lee_minho” is no longer active. removing dead account.**

**lee_minho has been removed from the chat.**

**hyunjin**

um???

**felix**

i dm’d him on this acct and his other, theyre both gone…

**seungmin**

shit

maybe he blocked some of us…?

**chan**

it wouldn’t say that unless his account’s completely gone

**seungmin**

where is he??

he was home a few min ago?????

**changbin sent one (1) picture**

**changbin**

um

so

**seungmin**

he texted you after he texted me

which means you were the last person to hear from him

**jisung**

what? tell me what?

**changbin**

i didn’t do anything!

**seungmin**

i know you didn’t.

* * *

**seungmin created a chat!**

**seungmin added jisung!**

**seungmin added J!**

**_[J, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

minho’s missing

i got the client right, right?

**J**

yeaaah

hi

**jisung**

???

**seungmin**

did he say anything to you today

**J**

no

wow he’s completely gone huh

not even email… 

i have a backdoor on his phone one second

**jisung**

im sorry what is going on

**J**

dont mind me

just ur friendly neighborhood bunny

haha

ur gonna have to trust me for a bit

**jisung**

????????????

**J**

ok yeah his phone’s offline, i cant access it

ill lyk if it comes online anytime soon

**seungmin**

jisung you’ve been talking with a hacker who goes by lk to try and stop your ex right

**jisung**

h o w did you know that.

**seungmin**

magic

**J**

[deleted]

oh lol

that too

**jisung**

wait

what

there’s no message deletion feature in kkt?????

**J**

yeah and?

ok i found what made him freak out 

yes he deleted everything himself

you’re lucky all i use this account for is to talk to lk otherwise id be pissed rn

jisung your ex is spying on you big time

hes looking into everyone you talk to on social media

**jisung**

what the hell

**J**

minho prob had sensitive stuff in his msgs

 ~~like his identity lol~~ [deleted]

so dont go blabbing

 ~~and be careful what you say~~ [deleted]

@seungmin

**seungmin**

yeah i got that

**J**

this is where hed say

“this is why you dont put your name on your socials”

lmao

anyway

he’ll turn up soon enough

let him figure out how much the guy took before he managed to wipe everything

**seungmin**

why did he vanish tho? physically?

**J**

precaution

if he virtually runs into the ex his ip could potentially be traced so hes physically removing himself from people he knows and places he frequents

he might go to an internet cafe

for the high traffic

 ~~this also probably means he’s going offense so uh~~ [deleted]

 ~~thats not good~~ [deleted]

and we rly need a name for the guy its weird to keep referring to him as the Ex

**seungmin**

[deleted]

no warning huh

**J**

~~shhh~~ [deleted]

**jisung**

wait

im so fucking confused

**seungmin**

@jisung ill talk to you in person

have you been to felix’s?

**jisung**

no… 

felix can let you into the jype bldg tho if you want to meet there

**seungmin**

sounds good

* * *

**_[binnie, chanathan, innie, sungshine]_ **

**binnie**

im about to make several mistakes but like meh

**sungshine**

can u wait to make the mistakes until after seungmin tells me what the hell is going on with lee minho because im invested in both of these things rn

**binnie**

ugh fine

**chanathan**

wait whats going on with minho?

* * *

_Terminal_

**remote login.**

> python3 backdoor_detection.py

**scanning files…**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[J, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jisung sent one (1) picture**

**jisung**

SOMEONES CONTROLLING MY COMPUTER.

**J**

ooh that’s lk

**jisung**

HOW ARE YOU SURE.

**J**

just watch.

* * *

_Terminal_

**backdoor found. loading information.**

> vim tojs.txt

> u back up your computer right
> 
> _

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[J, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jisung sent one (1) picture**

**jisung**

NO?

**seungmin**

well tell him that???

**jisung**

HOW?

**seungmin**

it’s literally a text file just type NO.

* * *

_Terminal_

> u back up your computer right
> 
> NO. 
> 
> omg. js. did u not learn this in fucking elementary school. this is entry level shit 
> 
> SORRY??? i didnt expect to be 
> 
> well i guess i did expect to be hacked
> 
> i wish you could hear how loud my sigh just was. u got a mac?
> 
> no
> 
> alright im backing it up for you but i need someone to go turn on my computer
> 
> are you not on your computer rn?
> 
> im not actually and this might damage this internet cafe computer lololololol so i used hh’s id he can kill me later
> 
> omg
> 
> tell fl or hj to go turn it on for me they know what to do
> 
> not sm?
> 
> hes not good at computers lolololololololololol
> 
> ,,,sorry about hijacking without warning btw. would have told you if i could but 
> 
> it’s ok. your friend(?) J told me and sm what happened
> 
> ah. thats good
> 
> idc if my ex knows you’re helping me anymore. idr if we covered that.
> 
> if u can… get him out. please.
> 
> yeah ofc ill try my best
> 
> and sorry about not telling you i knew who you are but we’ll talk more when im not stuck sitting between a dude watching hentai and some gamer that hasnt showed in like a month ಥ_ಥ way to encourage stereotypes dude… 
> 
> gtg
> 
> get that computer turned on Fast
> 
> ^C

**information loaded!**

> python3 closeoff.py

**starti** ^C

**aborting…**

> while true; do sudo exec function(Chrome.open_tab()); sleep 2; done

**opening tab**

**opening ta** ^C **b**

**opening tab**

**op** ^C **ening ta** ^C **b**

**aborting**

**opening tab**

**op** ^Z **ening tab**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jisung**

@felix @hyunjin WICH HOF YOU IS CLOSER TO MINHO’S APARTMENT?

**felix**

hi uh wow are you ok

im at jype?? bc seungmin asked me to take him to see you?? remember?

**hyunjin**

i can get there in fifteen

eight if i run

why

**chan**

jisung What is going on

**jisung**

COMPUTER ON PLS

MINHO’S COMPUTER

FAST

**hyunjin**

yes ok sure but why yell

oh

wait

hes talking to you??

**chan**

^^??????

**seungmin**

@hyunjin he’s catboy

**jisung**

excuse me???

**hyunjin**

OH you’re the client?? omg

**jisung**

was he calling me catboy??

**hyunjin**

he was actually against calling you catboy

seungmin was calling you catboy

**seungmin**

🔪 

**jisung**

ok u kno what nvm can we get back to my computer opening SEVERAL HUNDRED CHROME TABS RN DO U KNO WHAT CHROME DOES TO THE FUNCTIONALITY OF THIS THING

**hyunjin**

ah yes

the famous chrome-bad minho lecture

did he get u too

**chan**

does anyone else feel lost or is it just me

**changbin**

ur not alone

**chan**

that doesnt make me feel much better

**changbin**

HEY.

**jisung**

LESS CHROME TALK MORE RUN TO COMPUTER PLEASE

**hyunjin**

yupyup

**seungmin**

wait do you even kno the door passcode

**hyunjin**

yeah 

**seungmin**

?? then why do you just knock when you come over?? even when minho takes five hours to get the door?

**hyunjin**

because i, unlike some people, am capable of being Polite mr i-know-where-hyunjin-and-felix’s-spare-key-is-so-i-can-come-in-when-i-want

**seungmin**

point taken

**jisung**

HYUNJIN. PLEASE. 

**hyunjin**

yes ok im going

* * *

**_[soulmate#1, soulmate#2]_ **

**soulmate#2**

are you okay??

**soulmate#1**

my computer,,,,,,

**soulmate#2**

where are you

**soulmate#1**

studio

**soulmate#2**

omw

bringing binnie

and chan

**soulmate#1**

yes pls

* * *

_Terminal_

**opening tab**

* * *

_Terminal 2nd window_

> ps

**PID TTY TIME CMD**

**2812 tys000 10-3:25.03 Chrome.open_window**

**2808 tys000 0:00.03 -bash**

> ps

**PID TTY TIME CMD**

**2900 tys000 10-3:25.04 Chrome.open_window**

**2808 tys000 0:00.03 -bash**

> vim sorryjs.txt

> dude you havent turned your computer off in TEN DAYS??? the level of disrespect 
> 
> sorry???
> 
> ^C

> gcc freeze_newprocess_start.c

> ./freeze_newprocess_start

**freezing…**

> ps

**PID TTY TIME CMD**

**2808 tys000 0:00.03 -bash**

> open confetticat.png

* * *

_Terminal_

> python3 closeoff.py

**starting backdoor cleanup…**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**hyunjin**

its on and ready to receive data

* * *

_Terminal_

> vim hello.txt

> uh did that work
> 
> omg you opened a text file im so proud
> 
> hahahhaaaaaaa
> 
> hj says its on and ready
> 
> gr8 thanks im keeping ur ex distracted with smth rn so ill start moving your files 
> 
> dont let your computer fall asleep for now but dont do anything else on it ok
> 
> got it
> 
> i think
> 
> ^C

> python3 exportlargedata.py

**starting...**

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

hyung

**cb97**

?

**jisung**

is there smth u wanna say

ur looking at me weird

**cb97**

no not rly i

**jisung**

hmm

**cb97**

,,,

how do you know minho?

...

oh

why didnt you just text that

**jisung**

my ex is still in my phone lol

my emotional support legal hacker is helping with my computer but my phone,,, and all my accounts smh,,, still compromised.

**cb97**

then why did u start this conversation thru text

**jisung**

wasnt sure if it was smth u wanted to say in front of the other two

**cb97**

…

**jisung**

doesnt matter 

u kno u can come join the cuddle pile right

**cb97**

wasnt sure if it was a boyfriends thing

**jisung**

*changbin voice* nohhhhhhhhh

**cb97**

askdjf

**jisung**

*you voice* nooarrrrrrrr

**cb97**

LAKJDFGS

HEY

**jisung**

get over here you nerd

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**felix**

someone switch w me pls

**changbin**

hes barely touching you

**felix**

:(

**changbin**

d e e p s i g h

fine 

slowly move that way

no not that way

that way

felix

that is not subtle

**jisung**

wait so you and chan...

**felix**

,,,

**jisung**

are not good still okay i can see that now

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

felix is trying to get away from me isnt he

im not even touching him… 

**jisung**

um well

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

when you said you were bringing him i thought that meant you made up!!

**felix**

i brought him because he brings You comfort not me!

**jisung**

oh my god

* * *

**_[cb97, jisung]_ **

**cb97**

you can be honest

* * *

**_[changbin, felix, jisung]_ **

**jisung sent one (1) picture**

**jisung**

hhhhhhh???????????????? what say?????? what do???????

**changbin**

um

sounds like a question for @felix !

wow i just realized… 

thank you jisung for stopping me from making bad decisions they would have been very bad decisions

**jisung**

omg

you??? thanking??? me???

wow

**changbin**

no

take it and go

**felix**

uH.

* * *

**felix created a chat!**

**felix added changbin to the chat!**

**felix added jisung to the chat!**

**felix added cb97 to the chat!**

**felix**

id like an audience for this

**cb97**

oh

… wait all four of us are together rn…?

**felix**

idt i can say this out loud lol

**cb97**

ah

ok

**felix**

well i can say

one second

**cb97**

you don’t need to be sorry

**felix**

well i already said it so

anyway

full thing. 

im sorry for assuming the worst abt what happened between you two

i should’ve heard you out instead of just going off minho’s side but it shook me that you kept that from me when

yeah

i still feel weird about it

it doesnt feel good that you didn’t tell me about minho or about your feelings maybe being confused 

because you made me feel like i was The Only One but idk after i found out about u and him dating i was very obviously your second choice? and lol i had it in my head that it was the other way around than minho thought

that you loved him but thought i was pretty

but he wouldnt listen when i tried to tell him lol

the one time im actually right and he decides not to listen lol

so that’s why im a little

it feels weird when you touch me

not in a weird way just

we’re all cuddling but i could feel your leg touch mine for like a second and it 

was not the best feeling

**cb97**

you weren’t my “second choice”

and i

im poly too 

**felix**

…oh

**cb97**

idk if minho picked that up from the conversation we had

i just didnt have a word for it then 

and i didnt have like… an understanding of the concept. so i thought i was going insane, and that my feelings for one of you had to be fake. i was trying to deal with that

so no

you were both wrong.

i didnt Just think you were pretty. i did love you. and i also loved him. but i fucked up by going to you so soon, and he fucked up by not communicating, and you were just caught in the crossfire

so im sorry

im really sorry

you didnt deserve any of that

**felix**

i think we’re headed in the right direction with the talking now

and im still a little weirded out so pls respect my space rn

but thank you for hearing me out

and thanks for apologizing

**cb97**

<3

is this ok

**felix**

yeaa

binsung sandwich where we’re the bread! 

**jisung**

i love being in middle

( ´▽｀)

**felix**

i can see that

oh

or you could

wow

lollll

**jisung**

my lungsIJkalsdkf

* * *

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**felix**

changbin crushing jisung ft chan doing nothing to help

**chan**

yeah well in my defense im p sure he enjoys it

**jisung**

like a weighted blanket. flatten me. make me 2d

like paper

**jeongin**

wow 

what,,,

did i miss

**felix**

lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure what's understanndable and what's not bc i forget what's general knowledge...? so yeah hhere's the gist:  
> 1\. minho logged into jisung's computer remotely, so he can control it despite not being physically present. he ran a python script that conceivably scans for backdoor access points the ex might have  
> 2\. script found a backdoor, started to load info about it, minho opened a textfile to talk to jisung  
> 3\. thhey talk on textfile, minho tries to run a script to close off the backdoor but the ex detects the attempt and aborts it. then the ex runs code to infinitely loop a command to open a chrome tab, which minho tries and fails to abort  
> 4+5+6. continuing to open tabs in first window, in second window minho checks active processes (time is time from system start where [[dd-]hh]:mm.ss or smth like that i actually dont remember ahahaha), and runs a c program to freeze any attempt to start new processes. then he opens a cat pic lol. then he reruns the script to close the backdoor.


	20. minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coordinates are random

_ Internet Cafe Camera System _

_ ZN 1: entrance _

_ points of interest marked with * _

*A man enters the cafe, with a red hoodie, cap pulled low over his face, so it’s not visible. He pays in cash and heads to a computer in the back, out of view. 

-

_ ZN 3: back corner _

The man in a red hoodie sits at a computer next to a man with greasy hair. He seemingly hesitates before turning on the computer. He hesitates once more. 

*The camera fizzes with static. 

When the picture returns the man’s logged on and has a terminal open. He types quickly, laser focussed on his screen, and the camera just barely catches the tensing of his body as someone else comes up to take the seat on his other side. 

The man giggles. 

One of the men next to him takes one lsat slurp from his noodles and leaves. 

He makes a face at his screen and lets his head fall back before it snaps back up. He doesn’t look at the camera but he does tilt his head like he’s acknowledging it, and moves to block his screen once more. 

-

_ ZN 5: side corner _

*The man lurches forward, typing furiously. 

-

_ ZN 1: entrance _

*A man enters.

-

_ ZN 2: front desk _

The new man pays and wanders the rows of computers. 

-

_ ZN 6: computer rows _

The new man continues wandering.

-

_ ZN 5: side corner _

*The man in the red hoodie continues to type furiously, then quickly closes his windows and opens a game. 

*The new man passes by, but the man in the red hoodie is engrossed in his play, halfway through some level. 

The new man gives up on his search and sits down. 

The man in the red hoodie continues playing. Time ticks by.

*He stands, shuts off his computer, and leaves. 

-

_ ZN 1: entrance _

He stands just in frame. Waiting. 

-

_ ZN 5: side corner _

*The new man sits in his place and logs on, scrolling through system logs. 

-

_ ZN 1: entrance _

The man in the red hoodie takes his leave. 

* * *

_ Whatsapp _

**_[jk, lk]_ **

**lk**

well

**jk**

he lives!

**lk**

://////////

so i was traced

the guy physically came to my location

in an internet cafe

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

hes fucking determined

**jk**

clearly

**lk**

i wiped my phone and factory reset it

so it should be good

i can probably connect to js’s kkt with a new id as long as we dont talk abt anything too secret

right

**jk**

yeah you should be fine

probably

**lk**

we need to pin him for a crime that sk govt will actually take seriously

**jk**

POODLE!

**lk**

you and poodle is2g

**jk**

POODLE.

**lk**

yeah

okay

and what do i do with it

**jk**

what bank does js keep his money

**lk**

,,,,,,

dude

**jk**

what

**lk**

why would i know that

**jk**

you looked into him didnt you

you and i know bank security is some of the worst cybersecurity in the whole digital world

**lk**

……….

fucking hell

**jk**

it could work

**lk**

or it could backfire

**jk**

but it could work

**lk**

fuck

okay

yeah

* * *

_ Email _

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**to:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

ive stopped being busy

if you wanna talk

**from:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:pspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

are we pretending you weren’t just working for my target

**from:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**to:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:REpspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

yeah lol

got boring

and he can’t pay

what did prettyboy ever do to you anyway?

**from:y <63686f6920796f6f6e6879756b@naver.com>**

**to:LK <kittycat69@naver.com>**

**date:Oct 2, 2020, 5:31 PM**

**subject:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:REpspsps**

**security: Standard encryption (TLS) Learn More**

unimportant. 

do you have a channel i can send info

* * *

_ Whatsapp _

**_[Chris Bang, Minho Lee]_ **

**Minho Lee**

hey careful with your bank info

okay

**Chris Bang**

wtf hyung is this a threat

**Minho Lee**

wait am i still talking to jisung

**Chris Bang**

hyunjin

**Minho Lee**

oh

you too

but tell jisung

**Chris Bang**

???

what???

**Minho Lee**

just tell him

**Chris Bang**

okay

what are you doing??

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_6c696e6f created a chat!_ **

**_[6c696e6f, ejen]_ **

**6c696e6f**

yo

**ejen**

lk?

**6c696e6f**

ya

**ejen**

good

here’s the plan.

* * *

_ Whatsapp _

**_[jk, lk]_ **

**jk**

dont be dumb about this

**lk**

i would never

* * *

**_[Chris Bang, Minho Lee]_ **

**Minho Lee**

still hyunjin?

**Chris Bang**

yeah

**Minho Lee**

can felix watch the computer

**Chris Bang**

yeah

**Minho Lee**

how are those lines looking

**Chris Bang**

not red

**Minho Lee**

37.56719393323553, 127.01906624966392

**Chris Bang**

omw

**Minho Lee**

i owe you on this one

**Chris Bang**

so take me out on a date

**Minho Lee**

hyunjin… 

**Chris Bang**

i scrolled up

**Minho Lee**

nosy bitch

**Chris Bang**

says you

and you get defensive when someone hits too close

its one date it wont kill you

**Minho Lee**

… if i could put you in the air fryer

**Chris Bang**

ill shove tissues in my own damn mouth 

just say yes or no

**Minho Lee**

fine

**Chris Bang**

[picture attached]

see?

**Minho Lee**

…

<3 

**Chris Bang**

:) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired T_T anyway hi its been a while  
> ive been busy  
> and tired  
> ahaha  
> this will probably actually resolve sooner than i thought  
> and then maybe minsung can finally meet in person for more than five seconds l o l 
> 
> anyway i feel like i left this for as long as i did because (1 ive been busy but 2) it kind of spiraled out of control. it was Not meant to be this involved but now it is smh  
> so short chapter for now and hopefully more later but i am actually very busy 
> 
> POODLE is the padding oracle attack. fun stuff
> 
> also made a curious cat! so there's that.


	21. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which many people go off to do mysterious things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if not for my diagram i would be so fucking lost about who’s already dating who. lmao  
> also there are 19 more pairs to establish i dont know how to do this lmao??
> 
> anyway this is short

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**changbin**

this is chan, jisung still has my phone

so… 

**felix**

?

**jisung**

oops 

sorry

**changbin**

where is everyone?

**jeongin**

im with minnie hyung 

we’re getting lunch

**felix**

im in minho’s apartment

**jisung**

im here too

**changbin**

so that leaves

hyunjin?

…?

**jisung**

he left

he didnt say where he was going i assumed he was going to one of you… 

**jeongin**

not here

**changbin**

not here

**jisung**

… yikes?

so… 

**jeongin**

ill spam him

**jisung**

ok

okok

this is fine

* * *

_ Whatsapp _

**_[Chris Bang, Minho Lee]_ **

**Chris Bang**

hi?

**Minho Lee**

is that felix?

**Chris Bang**

jisung

**Minho Lee**

oh

hey

**Chris Bang**

is hyunjin with you

he was texting you earlier but the msgs are all deleted…? 

**Minho Lee**

dont worry about him

hes safe

**Chris Bang**

and are you?

**Minho Lee**

?

**Chris Bang**

safe?

**Minho Lee**

uh

idk

probably

**Chris Bang**

???????

**Minho Lee**

im figuring it out

**Chris Bang**

pls stay safe?

**Minho Lee**

lol

ill try

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jisung**

minho hyung says hes safe

*hyunjin is safe

**changbin**

oh

ok

**jisung**

are we taking that at face value

**changbin**

idk did he seem off

**jisung**

yeah

uhh hold on let me

**chan sent two (2) images!**

**jisung**

that

**changbin**

………. 

well then

theres nothing we can do though… 

**jisung**

yeah… 

guess we’ll just wait.

* * *

**_[changbin, jisung]_ **

**changbin**

dude

**jisung**

?

**changbin**

chan hyung and i talked

**jisung**

okay?

**changbin**

like about him and minho hyung

and him and relationships

**jisung**

OH

oh

how’d that go

**changbin**

good

i think

we’re going slowly

but he’s willing to try… 

**jisung**

oh!!!

in felix’s words

expand the amorphous blob!!

**changbin**

lmao

* * *

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**jeongin**

guys :((( seungmin just abandoned me

**felix**

??

**jeongin**

he has stuff to do he forgot abt

but he left rly suddenly

he didnt even linger to say goodbye :(((

**jisung**

it sounds urgent… 

**felix**

seungmin works for his dad’s law company, maybe there was an urgent legal thing

seems like grounds for emergency

**jeongin**

i know :(((

but now im lonely

**changbin**

chan was reading over my shoulder and he just shot up and ran for the door before stopping and realizing 

lol

“wait where is he”

**jeongin shared their location!**

**changbin**

we’re on our way

**jeongin**

n i c e

**jisung**

now i want hugs

**jeongin**

who said i wanted hugs

**jisung**

you just invited clingy puppies #1 and #2 to your location

**jeongin**

oh shit oh fuck

gotta go fast

**felix**

im literally right here giving you hugs as you speak

**jisung**

want more hug :(

**felix**

smh

* * *

**_[Chris Bang, Minho Lee]_ **

**Minho Lee**

about your ex

him stalking you

why didn’t you ever press charges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's fun... adding it now :)


	22. minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minho makes questionable decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw:  
> uhhh sort of sexual content? kissing description and,, moaning. its an audio “transcription” so. yeah. if you want to skip that, it’s the audiolog section and ends with “audiolog off”. nothing terribly important but they spend the entire time talking quietly to each other :3  
> blackmail/extortion. mild homophobia, threat of forced outing. implied abuse

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[sm, lk]_ **

**sm**

dont do anything stupid

**lk**

me? 

i would never.

* * *

_ Phone. _

Rring. Rring. Rr--

_ “I’m here.” _

“Room 3a.”

* * *

_ Audiolog.  _

**_Recording…_ ** __

(Door creaks.) 

“Ow--hey.” 

(Clothes rustle.)

_ “You don’t… look injured.” _

“I’m not injured.”

_ “You’ve been acting weird.” _

“I’m taking precautions.”

_ “You could’ve told me, at least.” _

“...” 

_ “Hyung…”  _

“Hyunjin, I’m fine.” 

_ “Why’d you call me here, then?” _

“Why do you think?” (A soft thump. Bedsprings creak.) 

_ “Ah--hyung. Really?” _

(Audio too quiet and distorted to hear, but there’s murmuring and quiet noises. A choked off moan.)

“Why are you so shy today?”

_ “I don’t--” _

(Whispers.)

“It’s not like this is the first time…”

(Whispers.)

_ “It’s been a while.” _

“Mm.”

(Wet sound of lips on skin. More murmuring.)

_ “Since we were trainees… and you know what happened…” _

“Mmm.”

_ “Hy--hyung I’m trying to--” _

(Quiet groan. More murmuring. No amount of eq will clear it up.)

“Do we have to talk about it?”

_ “You got kicked out because of it, hyung.” _

(Whispers.)

“That was then, this is now.”

_ “I still… I don’t know. It's strange.” _

“Jinnie, baby. Relax.”

(Sigh.)

_ “...okay.” _

**_Audiolog off._ **

**_File rendering complete._ **

**_File sent._ **

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[6c696e6f, ejen]_ **

**ejen**

lee minho right

**6c696e6f**

wait what

**ejen sent an audio file!**

**ejen**

and hwang hyunjin

former jype trainees

you really think i wouldnt find you?

**6c696e6f**

took you this long, didn’t it?

how the fuck did you get that file

**ejen**

tapped your phone

and i still figured it out eventually

you left before jisung joined, so you cant know him 

**6c696e6f**

lol

maybe i do

**ejen**

no

you took the job from whitehat, didn’t you.

i have friends who told me he was asking around

**6c696e6f**

he and i have mutual friends

**ejen**

you’re trying to throw me off

**6c696e6f**

why would i do that

**ejen**

because you’re not really helping me

you’re still helping him

though what you’d gain from being a double agent i don’t know… 

**6c696e6f**

hm

idk

what w o u l d i gain?

**ejen**

shut up 

stop trying to confuse me

**6c696e6f**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**ejen**

i want you to meet me at the cafe you evaded me in

now

**6c696e6f**

or?

**ejen**

or ill dox you

i have more on you now

lee minho, alias lk/lino/lee know

i know how many people you've pissed off as lk, but this... 

you were the main plaintiff in lee v jype, resulting in half their staff being fired—lots of loss there, they had to scramble to fill C level positions—not to mention stock prices falling

made a lot of enemies that day

you have a lot of enemies both as lee minho and lee know

**6c696e6f**

where are you going with this

**ejen**

when jisung and i were dating we.. 

or, well, i 

had a friend that pretended to date him instead, so he could explain away his… 

**6c696e6f**

bruises

**ejen**

id call them hickeys

no one except the three of us knew they never dated

they didn’t even like each other

when you turned down K&J Legal’s request for information on the case that she

we, rather,

the case we are building against jisung, you broke the agreement you made with them, and now they have grounds to use your information against you

though i’m sure you know that.

you’ve provided jisung with most of his evidence so far. but… 

you get all of your information illegally and retroactively trace back viable legal channels. that’s grounds for reexamination of Lee vs JYPE, and you’d lose, which would reinstate the staff/board that it removed, and put a strike on your record for falsifying court data

they’ll take one listen to this recording and rule that jype was right to kick you out, and anyone that was harsh on you was right to be harsh on you--gays don’t belong on a pedestal, right? 

not to mention the charges that you’d face for the actual hacking.

and all of jisung’s evidence would be defunct.

so

you have ten minutes to get your ass to this cafe.

**6c696e6f**

im in hongdae. i need twenty

**ejen**

fine

twenty. 

clock’s ticking.

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[hh, lk]_ **

**hh**

hyung

are you sure about this

**lk**

yeah

**hh**

be safe

please

you still owe me a date

**lk**

<3

* * *

_ Whatsapp _

**_[Chris Bang, Minho Lee]_ **

**Minho Lee**

why didn’t you ever press charges

was there a reason beyond just the whole gay thing

you could’ve claimed it was one sided

that he was delusional

theres no evidence of your relationship, it would’ve been believable

i need you to be honest. explicitly honest. 

**Chris Bang**

jype has a policy 

idol, trainee, staff, whatever

if you press any kind of charges, or start “court drama”,

they drop you

you didn’t know?

**Minho Lee**

no

no i didn’t

its because of my case isnt it

**Chris Bang**

...yeah

dont feel bad

please

you had to do that for you

that dance instructor

i heard stories from lia and yeji because no one else will talk about it

you didnt deserve that, none of you did

its not on you, its on them

minho?

...

minho hey come on

...

fuck

* * *

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[hyunjin, jisung]_ **

**hyunjin**

jisung i think hyung is making a mistake

i think he’s going to make a mistake fuck i dont know what to

**jisung**

hey hey deep breaths

whats wrong?? what’s hyung doing?? he stopped responding to me

**hyunjin**

hes going to meet him

**jisung**

him??

**hyunjin**

your ex?? the hacker guy

he has 

fuck its my fault i shouldnt have gone to see him

**jisung**

hyunjin whatever it is its not your fault i guarantee its not your fault

**hyunjin**

he has audio of us

like

**jisung**

wait

is minho the one you’re hooking up with

**hyunjin**

fuck i wasnt supposed to tell anyone

**jisung**

i wont tell anyone else i promise 

so yoonhyuk has audio of you two, that doesnt mean anything does it?

**hyunjin**

he can use the audio to overturn lee v jype, the case that ended in the removal of every abusive staff member they had

and he has seungmin’s dad’s law practice’s files on minho’s illegal means of acquiring information 

**jisung**

oh

**hyunjin**

he could get minho thrown in jail for

for life

the people he’s hacked… 

lots of people with power

jisung i dont 

**jisung**

deep breaths please please

where are you

where is he??

**hyunjin**

im safe im at a hotel but hes

i dont know what internet cafe he went to 

he took the red line

**jisung**

ok ill

oh shit

ill text you in a second ok hang in there

* * *

**_[jisung, UNKNOWN]_ **

**UNKNOWN**

(37.523744, 127.028020)

**jisung**

who is this

**UNKNOWN**

lee minho’s hands are tied

figuratively

he can’t protect you anymore

meet me here 

i want to see you

**jisung**

fuck you

**UNKNOWN**

gladly.

**jisung**

god, ew

**UNKNOWN**

i said now, jisung

dont you want to see his pretty face one last time before i throw him to the sharks?

**jisung**

fuck 

fuck you i’m going

asshole

**UNKNOWN**

good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6c696e6f is lino in hex lol


	23. seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the plot thickens lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its our resident puppy timeeeeeee

_ Kakaotalk _

**_[hh, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

he’s insane

**hh**

i know

**seungmin**

theres no way this works

**hh**

i know

**seungmin**

theres too many variables

too much you cant account for

**hh**

i cant

he can

**seungmin**

…

this got confusing fast

**hh**

lol

are you backing out

**seungmin**

no

you know i wont

i would never

not now, not this far in

**hh**

good

you’re the most at risk though

if you did i wouldnt blame you

he wouldnt either

**seungmin**

i know

but still

**hh**

yeah

**seungmin**

im almost there

my dad should be out tonight, he has a work dinner

ill be fine

i can tell you’re worried

**hh**

itll be over soon

**seungmin**

yeah

soon

…

hey

hyung

**hh**

since when do you call Me hyung

**seungmin**

oh

idk

if i get caught… 

**hh**

you won’t

**seungmin**

my dad wont hurt me or anything, but he might cut me off, or “ground” me… 

**hh**

you know you can lean on us if you need to

and ill do what i can if it comes to that

i promise

**seungmin**

i know

just tell minho hyung it wasnt his fault

**hh**

… 

it kind of is

**seungmin**

no

its not

i decided to do this, not just for him, but for me. its my dad who was blackmailing him to stay on as cheap illegal labor 

as a scapegoat

its my dad who would head any witch hunt to put him away

i know im not responsible for the actions of my parents but im tired of just sitting and watching it happen

**hh**

you’re brave, kim seungmin

braver than i could ever be

**seungmin**

liar

what are you doing now if not being brave

**hh**

honestly?

i dont know

i really dont know

* * *

**032000 sent a message request. User is not in your contacts.**

**Accept?**

**[yes] no**

* * *

**_[032000, seungmin]_ **

**032000**

stage is set

**seungmin**

good

you're safe?

**032000**

yeah, i got out

are you?

* * *

**_[chan, changbin, felix, hyunjin, jeongin, jisung, seungmin]_ **

**chan**

felix gave me my phone back!

finally

**felix**

lol

**chan**

...no snark from jisung okay

…

...nothing from anyone

hello?

**jeongin**

hi hyung

**changbin**

he doesnt mean you

he can see you

hes worried abt the rest of his kids

**chan**

please dont call yourselves my kids

family terms…. 

**felix**

deja vu lol

**chan**

?

**felix**

nuthin

**hyunjin**

dont add me back

**hyunjin left the chat!**

**chan**

wtf??

* * *

**_[felix, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

i kind of need something to look forward to

**felix**

?

**seungmin**

i have blanket permission from jeongin and hyunjin at this point so

next week

monday, noon

lunch?

like a date

i like you a lot

have for a while

**felix**

oh!!!!!!! 

i like you too <3 <3 

also have for a while

ill need to check in with jisung and changbin though and jisung’s not really 

i dont know whats happening exactly but he sort of took off… he said not to worry but. idk

but i doubt either of them will say no, considering… 

**seungmin**

might as well combine into that amorphous blob lol

**felix**

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

y e a h

you get it

**seungmin**

yeah

amorphous has amor in it! convergent etymology or whatever but still

**felix**

oh thats cute actually wait

<3 <3

awww wait i love it more now

**seungmin**

yay :D

**felix**

( ´▽｀)

**seungmin**

<3

* * *

**_[hh, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

im there

**hh**

clear?

**seungmin**

yeah

worried that itll be too loud

**hh**

you could always try smth else

**seungmin**

no this will be safest

there's a smoke alarm… 

**hh**

right

dont send anything to me

either acct

im worried itll be seen

**seungmin**

ok

and you? are you safe?

**hh**

did my part and got the fuck out

**seungmin**

no not

i didnt mean that

i know that

**hh**

...

**seungmin**

...

is hyung safe

**hh**

it doesnt matter

**seungmin**

it does

**hh**

hes fine

for now

i should be right

i think im right

**seungmin**

and if you’re wrong?

**hh**

have i ever been wrong?

**seungmin**

no

**hh**

oh wow you admit it

**seungmin**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

this isn't really the time for playing enemies

how’d you even get js there though

**hh**

i dont think i can say

**seungmin**

right

phone tapping

**hh**

something like that

* * *

**_[chan, seungmin]_ **

**seungmin sent 23 pictures!**

**chan**

whoa whats this

**seungmin**

insurance

he trusts you

when you can

get it to m

**chan**

…?

to minho?

…seungmin?

* * *

**_[_ ** **_032000,_ ** **_seungmin]_ **

**seungmin**

dads back early

im sorry

tell jeongin im sorry too

i love you

**“kim_seungmin” is no longer active. removing dead account.**

**kim_seungmin has been removed from the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot Thickens  
> nah ok but my resolution in the next few chapters feels too easy  
> i have it written but  
> i think i need something else to go wrong lmao  
> its also prob bc its hard to get some stuff across in this format so a lot of angst is missing. idk
> 
> also lmao so far no ones caught this thing i thought was obvious... mmmmmmmm.
> 
> cw kingdom 
> 
> *deep inhale*  
> i woke up at 5am for 100 seconds of content and i regret Nothing i just  
> ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmygodidhdihdl;sjklfjllaskdjf knife in mouf???   
> minho whisper  
> i am  
> SCREAMING  
> time to consume many coffee aha i have a long day ;_;


	24. jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> its been a,,,,,,, Week. hasn't it.   
> idk what to say really  
> hopefully hyunjin's getting all the hugs  
> changbin too  
> and minho and jeongin...  
> ://////////// wishing you all the best... 
> 
> cw stalking, allusion to nonconsensual nudes/lewds

**_[deactivated_1ba8e965ef13, js]_ **

**js**

you won’t get these. thats probably a good thing

i know i was technically paying you but im sorry for dragging you into this mess

part of me thinks that if i never left,,,, him,,,, none of this would be happening but

i wouldnt be happy like that

and i think

i dont think i can blame myself for shit he’s doing bc thats entirely on him. its his fault.

but i still

fuck

minho hyung… you’d better be ok

please be okay

* * *

**_[UNKNOWN, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

im here

**UNKNOWN**

get inside

door’s unlocked

**jisung**

okay...

oh god

what the fuck is this

where the fuck are you

fucker what the FUKC IS THIS

* * *

_ Phone. _

Rring… Rring… 

_ “112, what’s your emergency?” _

“Hi, I… I’m…”

_ “Take a deep breath. Breathe with me, okay…? Are you in immediate danger?” _

“I don’t think so.”

_ “Alright. What’s your name?” _

“Jisung.”

_ “Hi, Jisung, I’m Soyeon. Take your time. Do you think you tell me what’s wrong?” _

“I… I have a stalker, and he blackmailed me into going to his apartment, and the walls are covered in--he’s been threatening me and I feel unsafe here but I’m looking at--he set up cameras in my bedroom, which is private property he shouldn’t have access to, and I have proof.” 

_ “Okay, dispatching a unit to your location. Do you want to stay on the phone until they arrive?” _

"I--how long will it be?”

_ “About… five minutes. Ten, max, if there’s traffic.” _

“Then no. I need to… call my lawyer, probably.”

_ “Okay, just to confirm--you’re at XX YY Street?” _

“Yeah, apartment NNN.”

_ “Alright, thank you. It’ll be officers Jung and Kim, okay? Do you think you’ll be able to open the door for them?” _

“Okay. Yeah, yeah I will.”

_ “Stay safe, Jisung.” _

“Thanks.”

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[chan, changbin, felix, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

guys i 

**chan**

jisung oh thank god

where have you been?? we’ve been fucking panicking

**jisung sent 5 picture(s)!**

**chan**

holy fuck

**jisung**

i already called 112

and the company

and my lawyer

my hands are shaking i cant deal with this

its too much i cant

fuck

hi its me -hyunjin

ive had to talk him down from a panic attack twice -h

its. bad. the pictures he sent don’t have the worst of it. -h

**chan**

that is

hyunjin im glad you’re okay too but im just

**changbin**

thats SO much worse than you described holy shit sung are you 

of course youre not okay

fuck

did he take you there??

hyunjin how did you find him??

**jisung sent 1 picture(s)!**

**chan**

and you didnt tell us?? that he was threatening you?? we could’ve come with you

**jisung**

and make it worse? by involving more of you?

**chan**

are you still there

you need to leave

what if he gets back before the police get there

**felix**

theyre not opening for me the app’s glitching or something im so sorry but what pictures did you send

**jisung**

fucker has his walls lined with pictures of me where he shouldn’t have been able to get pictures

like pics of me inside houses

and the company bldg

the dorm

he drew very

creative illustrations on some of them too

...creative edits

**felix**

I’ll fucking kill him.

**chan**

edits???

**jisung**

yeah you dont want to see it -h

he lured me there with a threat but hes not here

**felix**

oh fuck

shit

are you safe now??

**jisung**

im waiting for the police

**felix**

are you sure thats a good idea

**jisung**

i dont fucking know

**felix**

fair

sorry

**jisung**

no im 

im sorry im just

he’ll be fine -h

trust me -h

**felix**

i know

you have a right to be.

**jeongin**

hyunjin

keep him safe.

**jisung**

i will. -h

* * *

**_[chan, changbin, felix, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

i hear sirens

* * *

**_[chan, changbin, felix, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**jisung**

they’re confiscating my phone because of the whole unknown text thing

threat

**jisung added 032000**

**032000 changed their name to hyunjin!**

**hyunjin**

sorry got tired of relaying

**chan**

did you change your kktid?? your old account's still active

**hyunjin**

uh. 

**jisung**

can one of you guys come meet us here 

im a little like

anxious right now

**hyunjin**

id be offended but i too would ask for a taekwondo black belt and evil maknae and himbo numbers 1 and 2 to come protect me in your shoes

**chan**

i’m coming

wait hey

**changbin**

me too

Hey Now What Does That Mean

**felix**

seems like a crowd already… 

**chan**

more the merrier

**felix**

i dont want to crowd you @jisung

**jeongin**

^

**jisung**

please come

thank you

thank you all four of you i

**chan**

u dont have to thank us

<3 

**03200**

got it

**03200 shared their location!**

**jisung**

ok im handing it over now

* * *

_ Chan’s phone, Kakaotalk. _

**_[chan, minho(recovered)]_ **

**minho**

hi

is he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no shade meant towards people who edit skz pics or make art of them of any kind... there's a huge dif between a hidden camera pic and like. stuff that's Meant to be on the internet yknow
> 
> anyway. again. please remember everyone to take time for yourselves because these past few days have been a Lot.


	25. minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw alcohol mention, jype actually caring abt their idols :^D the most fictional thing about this fic,,, (jype announcement format thing)

_Twitter_

**jype @jype_official**

[Image contents]

Hello, this is JYPE. 

We have recently been made aware of an ongoing, serious saesang issue with one of our idols. This has gone beyond the point of reason, and the stalker has made clear that he is not of sound mind. He has gone so far as excessive stalking, blackmail, extortion, robbery, and harassment, and because of this we will be pressing charges to the full extent possible. 

Fans who are concerned please don’t be—we have this under control, and the man in question is already in police custody. The idol was not harmed but is psychologically shaken, and is considering a short term mental health break.

This will not affect the idol’s group’s promotions, and we promise it will not affect the idol’s contract with our company. We have in the past taken steps to avoid legal trouble, but this saesang’s behavior goes beyond anything we can excuse.

We ask for your time and patience, as well as privacy for J.One and his friends and family.

**3racha @3rachahotsauce**

[J.One] I’m okay, everyone :) don’t worry too much.

* * *

_Kakaotalk_

**_[chan, changbin, felix, jeongin, jisung]_ **

**chan removed jisung!**

**chan added minho!**

**chan**

jisung’s reading over my shoulder

maybe i should just get a new phone -j

**minho**

probably a good idea, yeah

**chan**

do you have an explanation or can i leave because today was horrible and i want to drink to forget -j

**minho**

i do

first

i was logged into hyunjin’s account today

**chan**

sorry you what -j

**hyunjin**

yeah please dont pin whatever he said to get you to those coordinates on me

**chan**

wait to get me to 

… 

yoonhyuk didnt text me, did he.

that was you. 

that’s why he wasn’t there when i got there

-j

**minho**

yeah. 

sorry. 

we had to get you there without leaving any evidence that we knew about yoonhyuk and his,,, ugh

mural

hyunjin couldn’t text because of the slim possibility they look into the loc data on his msgs, so i texted you from his account pretending to be worried about myself, so that you would know i was actually with yoonhyuk 

since i couldnt exactly snap a picture of myself as hostage for proof when i was actually technically being held hostage. 

**chan**

and then you gave me coordinates, pretending to be him. -j

**minho**

i did it from his phone 

the police will be able to trace that.

**chan**

…

i dont know whether to be angry or impressed. -j

you couldn’t have just asked me to go?? -j

**minho**

be angry if you need to be. i deserve it. 

not over text, and neither of us would’ve reached you in time

**chan**

wtf was hyunjin doing then -j

**hyunjin**

uh.

**minho**

they brought yoonhyuk in fifteen minutes ago

i wasnt sure if you knew

**chan**

wait they did?? -j

**minho**

yeah

**chan**

i doubt the charges will stick, though. honestly. -j

**minho**

oh no :) they will :)

**hyunjin**

^

**chan**

okay… 

ill hold you to that 

-j

**minho**

you do that

… wait

seungmin…?

**hyunjin**

he got caught

**minho**

dammit

fuck

near perfect execution and we get fucked over by

what

restaurant over capacity?

**hyunjin**

minor incident with the waitstaff resulting in a lifelong ban, actually

**minho**

i hate lawyers

**hyunjin**

dont tell minnie… 

**minho**

he’d agree

**hyunjin**

he really would

**minho**

ugh

fuck

wait the flashdrive worked right

**hyunjin**

i would be a lot more panicked if it hadn’t… 

**minho**

right

**chan**

flash drive…? 

wait speaking of lawyers

what about

hyunjin said there were legal documents

or you did i guess

-j

**minho**

seungmin… probably got them

**chan**

oh

oh!

**chan sent 23 pictures!**

**chan**

he sent me this

they wont open for me so idk what they are

with

**chan sent 1 picture!**

**chan**

saying that

**minho**

damn

guess he succeeded then

thats good

**chan**

??? what even are those pictures

**minho**

the files are encrypted

i decrypted them but i dont think you want to see

**chan**

i do -j

**minho**

some of its about yoonhyuk

**chan**

show me -j

**minho sent 5 pictures!**

**minho**

the relevant ones

the rest of them are for me

private stuff

**hyunjin**

seungmin will be okay

i can go check on him later

**minho**

yeah… 

**chan**

this just all happened so fast

resolved so fast

i don’t know how to feel

-j

**minho**

i get it

but also you still have the trial

that’ll be another battle

**chan**

a battle jype’s lawyers can fight for me -j

**minho**

lol yeah

u got around their unspoken rule by you not personally pressing charges but them not being able to ignore something to this degree

congrats

**chan**

yeah -j

wait so the accidental like. sex tape leak -j

**jeongin**

sex tape???

**felix**

^^??

**minho**

yeah we knew he was tapping my phone

lol

he couldnt resist

didnt even think too hard about it

he knows im good enough to be constantly suspicious of technology, i wouldnt pull shit like that where unsecure microphones could pick it up unless it's on purpose.

too smug, too prideful...

hook line sinker

lol

**chan**

well then. -j

is that all because im gonna go drink now -j

if anyone wants to join me ill be in the dorms -j

**minho**

thats all

im gonna do one last purge on your laptop

and ill build some defences and anti-virusware

lmk when you get a new phone so i can do that there too

**chan**

ok -j

join us when you’re done if you want

**minho**

maybe i will…

* * *

_**[chan, minho]** _

**minho**

can i have jisung's lawyers' contact info

**chan**

uh

sure?

kimws@kimlegal.kr

**minho**

thnx

* * *

_Email_

**To:k@kjlaw.kr**

**From:kittycat69@naver.kr**

**Subject:hey asshole**

i found something interesting today

[image attached]

**To:kittycat69@naver.kr**

**From:k@kjlaw.kr**

**Subject:RE:hey asshole**

What do you want.

**To:k@kjlaw.kr**

**From:kittycat69@naver.kr**

**Subject:RE:RE:hey asshole**

where's seungmin?

**To:kittycat69@naver.kr**

**From:k@kjlaw.kr**

**Subject:RE:RE:RE:hey asshole**

You can see him one last time. Noon tomorrow, _Tempest Cafe._

**To:k@kjlaw.kr**

**From:kittycat69@naver.kr**

**Subject:RE:RE:RE:hey asshole**

fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh yeah so. hopefully that made sense.


	26. hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap sorry   
> didnt realize how worrying that ending would be. fixed it mostly hehe
> 
> bold is hyunjin

_ Phone. _

**“Can you hear me?”**

“Yeah.”

**“Cool. Still waiting?”**

“Yeah…” 

**“Remember that I’m staying on the line…”**

_ “Hey.” _

“Seungmin.”

_ “Hyung.” _

“You doing okay?”

_ “I’m… fine.” _

“Uh.” (Tap tap.)

(Tap tap. Tapped, if you will.)

**“Hn. He’s an adult, his dad can’t… keep him like this. Or listen in to his conversations. Legally.”**

“Genuinely, why are you listening to your dad?”

_ “He literally pays my bills… law school’s expensive.” _

“That’s it? Dude. You know I’m…”

_ “I don't want to be a leech.” _

“Kim Seungmin. For fucks’ sake.”

_ “Hyung.” _

“I’ll gladly pay your bills. Look, I’d even—“

_ “It’s not about that.” _

“What’s it about, then?”

**“I’d help pay them too. Changbin would too.”**

“Jinnie would help, too.”

_ “Maybe I  _ want _ to work for him.” _

“You’re reaching. Look, if this is what you want, I’ll respect that. But he legally can’t do this to you unless you let him, and all three of us know that. He said this would be my last chance to see you. If you have any doubts at all…”

_ “...” _

“Minnie. I want what’s best for you. If this is it… tell me.”

_ “No. I want… I.” _

(Pause.)

_ “Hyung, do you…” _

(Pause.)

**“Wait he’s gonna do this now—??”**

_ “Hyung. Why are you. You have the others, you don’t need—“ _

“Wait, what?”

_ “I don’t…”  _ (Pause.)  _ “I know we have the cat and dog thing but I—you like having me around?” _

“...What?? Of course! I thought—it was just playfighting, Seungmin-ah, I thought you—oh, fuck, don’t—oh shit.”

**“Is he crying?”**

“I don’t… Do you want… water? Or a cookie? I could go get you a cookie, baby—“

**“Oh my god ‘baby’??”**

_ “We only really talk for… for… work stuff…” _

“What? We don’t—I mean I guess one on one… but we spend time tog—we live together? I talk to Hyunjin less than I talk to you. Felix didn’t even have my kakao ID until he rejoined JYPE and I got mad. Seungmin. You could’ve told me you wanted to talk more.”

_ “I guess I was just…” _

“You don’t need to be scared of me, baby. I love you, okay?”

(Pause. Sniff.)

_ “I don’t want this. Him, I mean. I want to go back to you.” _

“Okay.”

_ “Okay?” _

“Come on. Let’s go. Hyung will take care of it.”

**“He’s going with you?”**

“We’re on our way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk im writing this as i go i have no plan
> 
> we'll see what happens
> 
> sorry about formatting l o l
> 
> i dont use my twt much but  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/drizzlyslimecat)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/drizzlyslimecat)


End file.
